Naraku's Desire
by Reno's-Kaira
Summary: InuYasha finds his long lost twin sister......He brings her back to the feudal era.......Why is Sesshoumaru after Yanna.......And what does Naraku want with InuYasha's twin......InuKag SanMir KouYanna....Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with I
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 1 ~ Yanna's Transformation And A Brotherly Visit**

Yanna was a normal fourteen year old girl or so everyone thought. She has lived in Tokyo with her stepfather since she was ten. Her stepfather was a police officer when they lived in Kyoto but he was injured in a shootout one night and nearly lost his life. Cordell* knew that he had to find a job that would keep him alive a little longer for Yanna's sake. So, Cordell found a job at a local courthouse in Tokyo.

Cordell had bought a nice house when they moved to Tokyo four years earlier. It was brown with white trim. The yard was big enough so that Yanna had plenty of room to run around when she was younger. The inside of the house was nice and cozy. The living room wasn't all that big but it was big enough for the two of them. The kitchen was just off the left side of the living room. There was a short hallway that led to a closet and bathroom. The stairs were just located inside the front door and led upstairs to the bedrooms and another bathroom.

Cordell is a middle-aged man with brown hair that was starting to turn gray because of Yanna. He stood about six feet tall. He also had brown eyes with a hint of green in them.

Yanna had brown hair with white-blonde highlights. Her eyes were lavender with gold flecks in them. She stood a little over five feet tall.

Yanna's stepfather always knew that she was special. Yanna always knew that her stepfather was hiding something from her. Cordell had "acquired" Yanna when she was four years old from a woman by the name of Anise. Anise had told Cordell about Yanna's background and made him promise not to tell Yanna about it until the time was right.

On the day that Yanna turned fifteen, her dad noticed some changes in her. Changes like her hair turning a silvery-white, her fingernails turning into claws, her eyes turning from brown to an amber-gold color, and the dog-like ears on the top of her head. There was one other change that had happened to her and that was that she now had fangs. Cordell also noticed that Yanna's attitude towards everyone and everything around her was changing as well. Yanna also had noticed that her senses were more heightened just like a dog's senses.

With all the changes happening to Yanna, Cordell noticed that she didn't want to go to school. Cordell could understand where Yanna was coming from about not wanting to go to school. She really didn't want the kids to pick on her about the way she looked. She also needed some time to get used to her new looks. So, Cordell decided to let Yanna stay home. With that decided, Yanna gave her stepfather a kiss and a hug and went back to bed. Cordell then left for work.

Later that day when Cordell got home from work, he noticed that there was someone waiting outside the front door of their house. He had never seen this person before. Cordell then cautiously walked up to the door and spoke to the stranger.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Cordell asked the stranger suspiciously.

The stranger just looked at the man before him as he replied, "I am looking for InuYanna or Yanna as you know her by. I am her older brother, Sesshoumaru."

Cordell nodded to Sesshoumaru and opened the door so the two of them could go inside. Cordell also knew that this day would come sooner or later. He just hoped that Yanna would be able to accept who and what she truly was. Once inside, Cordell motioned for Sesshoumaru to have a seat on the couch while he went upstairs to get Yanna.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the couch and sat down. He was a little unsure about everything. He wasn't sure if Yanna would remember him or where she had come from. Sesshoumaru was still mad at their father for taking Yanna away from him. He had promised Yanna when she was younger that he would always protect her no matter what happened to her. He was bent on keeping his promise to her.

When Cordell left the living room, he went upstairs to Yanna's room. Yanna's room was exactly the way a teenage girl's room should be. She had posters of her favorite singers and bands up on her bedroom walls. She also had a queen-size bed with the headboard up against the wall across from the window. There was also a dresser next to her bedroom door. Yanna also had a full-length mirror on the other side of her door. Up against the wall across from the door, there was a desk with a computer on it so that Yanna could do her homework, play games, and surf the internet.

As Cordell walked into Yanna's room, he found her sound asleep in her bed. He walked over to her bed and shook her shoulder lightly, just enough to wake her up. Yanna slowly woke up and looked up at her dad. She was glad to see him. Yanna smiled up at him as she sat up in bed.

"Hi, dad," she said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"It's time to get up, Yanna, and have dinner," Cordell said before he walked out of her room and headed back downstairs.

With that said, Yanna got up and followed her stepfather back downstairs. Once they were downstairs, Yanna noticed that there was someone sitting in the living room.

She then turned to her stepfather and asked, "Who is he?"

"He is here to see you, Yanna," Cordell said not looking at her.

As soon as her stepfather said that, Yanna walked into the living room as Cordell walked into the kitchen to start fixing dinner. In the living room, there was a couch made of some type of blue fabric. There was also a chair that her stepfather never wanted to part with. There were windows on either side of the front door. Up against the wall across from the stairs was a 65" big screen television with a nice looking surround sound system with a built-in DVD player. There was also a bookcase beside the TV with tons of DVDs of various titles.

When Yanna walked into the living room, she noticed a man dressed in a white kimono with pointy ears and two purple stripes on either side of his face and crescent moon on his forehead. He also had silvery-white hair just like her. As she walked further into the living room, the stranger turned and faced her. He took one look at her and nodded his head for her to sit down on the couch beside him.

"Who are you?" she asked with a hint of worry and fear in her voice.

Sesshoumaru had picked up on the scared and worry tone in her voice. He didn't want to scare her off on their first meeting. He turned and looked at her with a stoic expression that he always wore on his face.

"My name is Sesshoumaru," he said in a polite and soothing tone.

She looked at him and then asked, "What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru just looked at her. He could tell that she couldn't remember or didn't know the truth behind why she looks the way she does. Sesshoumaru had to admit that the older human male had done a really good job at raising her but it was time for her to be with her own kind and fulfill her destiny.

"I have been searching for you, InuYanna. You look just like my younger half-brother. You are also about the same age as he is," Sesshoumaru told Yanna.

Yanna just looked at Sesshoumaru with a funny look on her face. She knew that he was hiding something from her. There was one thing that she had learned when her stepfather was a cop and that was being able to tell when someone wasn't telling the whole story.

"Why have you been searching for me, Sesshoumaru? What is so special about me?" Yanna asked, hoping to get more answers.

"I am afraid that now is not the time for me to reveal that information to you. You will find out soon enough," Sesshoumaru said as he smiled at her once more.

Yanna was about to ask what he meant by that but she was interrupted when her stepfather walked back into the living room to let her know that dinner was ready. She needed to know more about what was happening to her. She didn't want to feel like an outcast in a world that would probably hate her. She also knew that her friends would turn their backs on her when they would find out what she looked like.

"How is everything going?" Cordell asked them.

Yanna took the chance and looked up at her stepfather. She could tell that he knew what was going to happen to her on this day. She could also tell that he knew more about what her life was like before she came and lived with him.

"Everything is going okay I guess," she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Again Sesshoumaru was the only one that picked up on the sad tone in her voice. He didn't want to take her away from the life she had gotten to used to but he really had no choice. The thing was that he wasn't ready to take her away just yet. She needed to get used to all the changes that she had just undergone that morning.

"I am glad. I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready and waiting for you in the kitchen, Yanna," Cordell said as he turned towards the stairs.

"Thanks dad," Yanna said.

With that said, Cordell went upstairs to his room so that Yanna could have some privacy with Sesshoumaru. He knew that Sesshoumaru was there to take Yanna back with him. He wouldn't stand in the way either. Cordell knew that Yanna didn't belong with him.

Just then, Sesshoumaru got up from the couch. He started walking towards the front door when he stopped and turned back around to face Yanna.

"I will see you again in a year, InuYanna. Remain safe until then," Sesshoumaru said as he turned and left the house.

Yanna just sat on the couch for a few minutes so that she could let everything sink into her head. There was so much that she had to comprehend. She finally got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen and ate the food that was sitting on the kitchen table for her. Once she was done eating, Yanna went back upstairs to her stepfather's room. There were a few things that she wanted to talk to her stepfather about. She had so many questions running through her mind at the moment that she didn't know which way was up or down.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Yanna slowly made her way to her stepfather's door. She knocked on the door as she waited for an answer. When her dad told her to come into the room, Yanna opened the door and walked in. In her stepfather's room, there was a king-size bed on one side of the room, up against the wall. There was a dresser across from the bed with a 32" television sitting in top of it. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. She didn't know where to begin.

"Dad, how long have you known about me being different from everyone else?" Yanna asked her stepfather who was reading a book.

Cordell just looked at Yanna. He knew that question was one that was a long time coming. He was surprised that she had never asked him that question before. Cordell put his book down and looked up at Yanna. He could tell that she was serious about wanting to know about her past but he had agreed not to tell her until the time was right and right now wasn't the time or place.

"I have known since the first time that you came into my life. I didn't care what you were or what you looked like. All I cared about was that I could raise you as my own and I would have to say that I have done a really good job at it," Cordell said back to Yanna with a smile on his face.

Yanna looked up at her dad and smiled back at him. She knew that he was telling the truth. Yanna also knew the loved her no matter what she looked like and for that she was grateful. Yanna knew that Cordell would always be there is she needed him.

"Thanks dad," Yanna said as she gave her stepfather a hug.

They continued to talk for another couple of hours. Yanna had so many questions. Most of the questions her stepfather couldn't answer and she understood that he didn't have the answers to those questions. After they were done talking, Yanna got up to walk to her room and go to bed.

"Good night, dad," Yanna said as she walked out of her stepfather's room and to her own so that she could go to bed.

Once Yanna reached her room, she went to her window and sat on the window sill. She knew that the next year was going to be hard for her but she was always up for new challenges and this was no different. When she was done looking at the stars, Yanna closed her curtains and climbed into bed and fell asleep dreaming about the stars.

_~~Begin Yanna's Dream~~_

Yanna was sitting in her room, looking out her window at the stars. She was so into looking at the stars that she didn't even notice that her father had entered her room.

"What are you looking at, little one?" InuTaishou asked his daughter.

"The stars, daddy," Yanna said. "There are so many of them."

InuTaishou walked over to her window and looked out at the stars. He smiled when he saw what she was talking about.

"Yes, InuYanna, there are a lot of them. Do see that bright one right there?" InuTaishou asked Yanna as he pointed to the brightest star in the sky.

Yanna nodded her head as she answered, "Yes, I do. What's so special about it?"

InuTaishou chuckled softly. He could tell that she was going to be a stargazer when she got older.

"Just remember to follow that one and you will always find your way home. Now it is time for you to get some sleep, little one," he said as he guided her back over to her bed.

Yanna didn't fight with her father as he walked her back over to her bed. She climbed back into bed and soon fell asleep.

~~End Yanna's Dream~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Cordell is the name of Yanna's stepfather**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 2 ~ Yanna's Surprise Visitor**

It had been a year since Sesshoumaru visited Yanna and she is now sixteen. During the past year, Yanna had fun learning what she could and couldn't do. She also found out that she preferred the night more than the day. Yanna's stepfather had taken her out of school because the other kids were making fun of the way she looked. She couldn't help that she was different than them. Yanna knew that this was going to happen but she enjoyed staying home.

Yanna turned sixteen today. She was happy because that meant that Sesshoumaru was going to be coming back to see her and she looked forward to this. She knew that she was related to him in one way or another. Yanna soon pushed that thought aside as her stepfather walked into her room.

"Okay, Yanna, I am getting ready to leave for work. The tutor should be here soon," Cordell said as he walked over to Yanna while she stood near the window.

Cordell gave Yanna a kiss and a hug before he walked out of her room. Yanna soon followed him down the stairs. Just as her stepfather was leaving for work, the tutor knocked on the door. Cordell answered the door and let the tutor in as he walked out the door. Yanna always had fun when the tutor was there. She seemed to learn more now that she wasn't going to school. The tutor was there for at least three hours. When the tutor left, Yanna went upstairs to her room so that she could continue her studying.

Yanna had finished studying and then went over to her window so she could look out at the beautiful land that her stepfather owned. She had been sitting in the window for a good couple of hours. Yanna never heard her stepfather come into the room. When she felt someone standing behind her, Yanna turned around and looked up at her stepfather. Cordell noticed that Yanna was smiling.

"Why are you so happy, Yanna?" he asked with a smile of his own.

"No reason," Yanna replied back.

"Well, why don't we go downstairs and have some dinner," Cordell said as he turned and walked back out of the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Yanna followed her dad out of her room. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen but she soon pushed that thought aside. She wasn't going to let anything at the moment bring her down from the happiness she was feeling at the moment. Once they were downstairs, they both walked into the kitchen and got something to eat.

When they were done eating, Yanna turned to her stepfather and said, "Well, dad, I am heading off to bed. Good night, dad."

Yanna gave her stepfather a kiss and a hug good night as she headed up the stairs to her room. She wanted to get some more studying in before she went to sleep but on her way up the stairs she had decided to just go to bed. When she got to her room, Yanna didn't bother to turn her bedroom light on. She was too tired to do anything, so she walked over to the bed and started to climb into it. That was when she noticed that something or someone was on her bed.

Yanna jumped off the bed real quick. She then walked over to the light switch and turned on the light. After she turned the light on, Yanna walked back over to her bed. She saw a person lying on her bed. How the person got there Yanna had no idea. Yanna looked a little harder and noticed that the person was in fact a boy about the same age as her. She then noticed that he was dressed in a red kimono. She also noticed that the boy had long silvery-white hair just like her and Sesshoumaru. He also had claws, fangs, and dog-like ears on the top of his head just like her. It was amazing how much they looked like each other.

The closer that Yanna got to the bed, the more the stranger stirred. When Yanna got a little closer to the bed, she noticed the purple stripe on either side of his face. He opened his eyes as she got to the edge of the bed. He looked right at Yanna and started growling at her. The boy was taken aback when Yanna started growling back at him. That was when Yanna noticed that his eyes were blood red. Then all of a sudden his eyes turned an amber-gold just like hers. He just stared at her. Before Yanna could say anything, the boy on her bed spoke first.

"Where am I?" he asked, pain evident in his voice.

"You are in my bedroom," Yanna said back to him.

The boy then looked around and then looked back at Yanna. That was when he noticed how much they looked like each other. For him, it was like looking at his reflection in a mirror. He could tell there were so many similarities between them but yet they were different in their own aspects. They just stared at each other for awhile. Yanna was the first one to speak.

"What's your name?" Yanna asked the boy.

"My name is InuYasha," he replied back.

Yanna just looked at him with her mouth wide opened. _'__Could this be the younger brother that Sesshoumaru had mentioned a year ago?'_ Yanna thought to herself. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the boy speak once again.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked as he continued to look at her.

"My name is Yanna," she said shyly.

Just then, Yanna sat down on the edge of the bed. As she sat down, she noticed that InuYasha was injured. Yanna immediately got up from her spot on the bed and went to get the medical supplies that were kept in the adjoining bathroom to her room. Yanna then came back and sat back down on the bed as she started to clean and bandage his wounds. InuYasha started to fuss but he stopped when Yanna had told him to stay still and not move. He then stopped moving around and let Yanna continue with cleaning and bandaging his wounds. When Yanna was finished dressing his wounds, InuYasha once again looked at her.

"You remind me of my twin sister, InuYanna," he said. "You look like her too."

Yanna was sorta surprised by what he had just said. She then remembered what Sesshoumaru had said a year earlier.

_~~Begin Flashback~~_

"I have been searching for you, InuYanna. You look just like my younger half-brother. You are about the same age as he is," Sesshoumaru told Yanna.

~~End Flashback~~

"Sesshoumaru had told me that I looked like his younger half-brother," Yanna said.

InuYasha gave Yanna a pained look when she had mentioned Sesshoumaru's name. He knew that if Yanna knew Sesshoumaru, then it couldn't be good.

"How do you know Sesshoumaru, Yanna?" InuYasha asked her with a skeptical look on his face.

"He was here a year ago saying that he had been searching for me," Yanna said, looking away from InuYasha. "Are you Sesshoumaru's younger half-brother?"

InuYasha could hear the nervousness in her voice as he answered, "Yes, I am."

That was when Yanna got up off the bed and walked over to the window. InuYasha could tell that there was something bothering Yanna. So, he got off the bed and ignored the pain as he did so. He slowly made his way over to the window as he reached out and placed a hand on Yanna's shoulder. Yanna jumped when she felt InuYasha's hand on her shoulder. She tried to ignore him but she soon found out that It wasn't possible. InuYasha slowly turned Yanna around so she was facing him. When InuYasha had completely turned Yanna around, he noticed that she was crying.

"Why are you crying, InuYanna?" he asked her.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Yanna said as she wiped her tears away.

InuYasha just looked at Yanna and said, "It will be okay, InuYanna."

He then pulled her to him as he hugged her tightly. Yanna then started to cry on InuYasha's shoulder like there was no tomorrow.

When Yanna finished crying, she pulled away from InuYasha only to see her stepfather standing in the doorway. She knew just by the look on his face that he was upset at her. So, they all went downstairs so they could talk about what was going on at the moment.

Once downstairs, Yanna's stepfather turned to them and said, "I knew this day would come."

Yanna then turned to her stepfather and gave him an angry look. Cordell knew that Yanna was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry. InuYasha just watched as everything started to play out.

"What do you mean 'this day would come'? What have you been hiding from me?" Yanna asked angrily.

Cordell and InuYasha noticed that the angrier that Yanna got, the more her eyes started to flash red. Just then, InuYasha said something.

"InuYanna, please calm down. No one was hiding anything from you," InuYasha said calmly to his sister.

Cordell then looked from Yanna to InuYasha. He knew that he had to tell her the truth before something more serious happened to her. Cordell then looked at Yanna as he spoke.

"Your real name is InuYanna. You are an inu-hanyou like your twin brother, InuYasha," her stepfather said sadly.

Yanna couldn't believe what she had just heard. She couldn't quite comprehend what was going on at the moment. She knew she needed to get away for awhile so she could think. She decided to head out into the night air for awhile.

"I'm going out for a walk and I'll be back later," Yanna said, still quite angry at her stepfather.

Yanna got up and started walking towards the door when someone busted through it and grabbed her left wrist. She didn't know who would come busting into her stepfather's house and grab her the way they did. All Yanna knew was that she needed to get away from whoever had a hold of her. That was when she started fighting with her captor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 3 ~ Sesshoumaru Returns and Yanna's Trip Through The Well**

All of a sudden Yanna was turned around so that she could face her captor. Even though she was facing her captor, Yanna still continued to fight. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she looked up and saw who it was exactly that had a hold of her wrist. She couldn't believe who it was that had a hold of her.

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha yelled at his older half-brother.

"Little Brother," Sesshoumaru said. "I see that you have found your twin sister."

That sentence caused Yanna to fight even harder to get away from Sesshoumaru. The only thing was that the more Yanna fought against Sesshoumaru, the tighter his grip got on her wrist. Not only that but also the more that Yanna fought against him, the more pleasure he was getting from it.

Sesshoumaru was pleased with the looks on InuYasha and Cordell's faces at what he was doing to Yanna. He didn't want Yanna to miss out on the horrified looks on their faces so he spun Yanna around so she was facing her stepfather and InuYasha. Yanna didn't like the looks that they were giving her. The looks on their faces only caused Yanna to fight even harder to get away from Sesshoumaru.

"Let me go, Sesshoumaru," Yanna said as loud as she could.

All Sesshoumaru did was laugh at Yanna as she continued to fight him. Yanna was so busy fighting with Sesshoumaru's grip that it took her awhile to feel the searing pain in her wrist. That was when she looked up at her wrist and saw that the skin was burning away where Sesshoumaru's hand was at.

"Feel my poison claws," Sesshoumaru said, laughing at the pain he was causing to Yanna.

The burning sensation just caused Yanna to fight even harder. When she realized that she wasn't getting anywhere with fighting against Sesshoumaru's grip, Yanna then turned around and kicked Sesshoumaru hard where it counted the most. She then felt Sesshoumaru's grip loosen on her wrist. Yanna then pulled away from him as he fell to the ground, growling in pain. Yanna then fell to her knees while clutching her injured left wrist to her chest. She didn't want anyone to touch it because it hurt so bad. Just then, InuYasha pulled Yanna to him so he could take a look at her wrist but she growled at him as a warning not to touch it.

"Be still, 'Yanna, so I can take a look at your wrist," InuYasha said as he growled back at her.

Cordell was horrified at the sight of Yanna's wrist. He couldn't believe that her own flesh and blood would hurt her like that.

"What did he do to her wrist?" Cordell asked InuYasha.

InuYasha didn't look at Yanna's stepfather as he answered, "His poisoned claws started to burn through her skin. But don't worry, though, her demon side will heal this."

While InuYasha and Cordell were busy tending to Yanna's wrist, Sesshoumaru decided to get up and leave. He would get Yanna when her and InuYasha returned to the Sengoku Jidai. So, Sesshoumaru got up off the ground and walked out of the house without any of them noticing that he was gone.

When InuYasha had finished telling Cordell that her demon side would heal her wrist, Yanna heard her stepfather sigh in relief. She then looked over at her stepfather and gave him a reassuring smile. She then saw her stepfather look away from her and over to where Sesshoumaru should have been laying after she kicked him. Yanna and InuYasha saw this and also looked over at the spot where Sesshoumaru should have been.

"Where did he go?" Cordell asked InuYasha.

"He went back to the Sengoku Jidai," InuYasha said, not looking at either Yanna or her stepfather.

Yanna and her stepfather just looked at each other. They couldn't believe what InuYasha had just said. They then looked over at InuYasha hoping to get more answers about where Sesshoumaru had gone.

"Where did he go?" Yanna asked a little confused.

InuYasha then looked up at Yanna and her stepfather as he answered Yanna's question.

"The Sengoku Jidai. It is the time period where I am from and where you belong, InuYanna," InuYasha said.

Yanna then looked at her stepfather. She could tell that he just wanted the best for her. She also didn't want to leave her stepfather because technically he was the only family that she had known for the last twelve years.

"Go, Yanna. I mean InuYanna," Cordell said to his stepdaughter.

Yanna looked at her stepfather. She could tell that he was on the brink of tears. She then pulled away from InuYasha and went over to her stepfather and hugged him.

"Dad, I will always be Yanna to you," Yanna said as she continued to hug her stepfather.

Cordell just hugged Yanna even tighter as she said that. He just wanted her to be happy for a change. He knew that she would be miserable if she stayed with him. Just then, Yanna pulled out of her stepfather's embrace and turned to face InuYasha.

"I can't stay here. I don't want to put my stepfather in danger because of me. When do we leave, InuYasha?" she said to her twin brother.

"Whenever you are ready, InuYanna," InuYasha said.

Yanna looked at her stepfather and then back to InuYasha. They both could tell that she was angry beyond belief at what Sesshoumaru had done to her.

"I'm ready now. I want to get back at Sesshoumaru for what he did to me," Yanna seethed as she looked at her wrist carefully.

InuYasha then got up from where he was sitting on the floor and walked towards Yanna and her stepfather. He could understand where she was coming from about getting back at Sesshoumaru. He too wanted to get back at Sesshoumaru for hurting her.

"Are you sure that you want to leave, InuYanna?" he asked, wanting to make sure about her decision.

Yanna looked at InuYasha with a frustrated look on her face. She hated it when she was doubted about a decision she was sure about doing.

"Yes, InuYasha, I am positive that I want to leave," Yanna said angrily.

Both InuYasha and Yanna started walking towards the front door, or what was left of it after Sesshoumaru had busted it in, when they were stopped by Yanna's stepfather.

"Wait, InuYanna. I have something for you," Cordell said as he walked down the hallway to the closet.

Yanna stopped walking and turned around as she watched her stepfather walk down the hallway to the closet. She saw him pull something out of the closet and then walked back towards Yanna and InuYasha in the living room. He came back into the living room carrying a box with Yanna's name on it.

"Here, Yanna, this is for you," Cordell said as he handed the box to Yanna.

Yanna just looked at her stepfather as she took the box from him. She looked at the box skeptically. She never saw that box in the closet before.

"What's this?" Yanna asked, taking the box from Cordell.

Yanna didn't give her stepfather time to answer her as she started to go through the box. She found all sorts of things from her past in the box. She continued going through the box until something caught her eye. She reached in and pulled out a purple kimono just like the one that InuYasha was wearing, except his was red.

"Where did this come from, dad?" Yanna asked her stepfather as she looked at the purple kimono in her hands.

"This box was dropped off when you came to live with me twelve years ago. I never opened it. It has been sitting in the closet this whole time," Cordell said, looking at Yanna.

InuYasha finally looked up at Yanna and noticed that she was holding a kimono just like his but hers was purple.

"It's made from the fur of the fire rat. It will protect you, InuYanna," he said to her.

Yanna looked at InuYasha with a smile on her face.

"Don't go anywhere. I will be right back," she said as she headed for the stairs.

Yanna then ran up the stairs to her room. She ran into her room and shut the door so that she could change into the kimono. She quickly changed into the clothes that she had pulled out of the box. Once Yanna was done changing, she walked over to the full-length mirror that she had in her room. Yanna then looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed that with the purple fire rat kimono on, she looked just like InuYasha.

Before Yanna went back downstairs, she took her shoes off. For some odd reason, it felt good not to have her shoes on. After she took her shoes off, Yanna went back downstairs. She then walked into the living room. InuYasha and her stepfather just looked at her.

"I'm ready to go now," Yanna said to InuYasha.

InuYasha didn't say anything at first. He just looked at Yanna and smiled. He could definitely tell that they were related.

"Okay, 'Yanna, let's go," InuYasha said to her as he started to walk out the busted up front door.

Yanna gave her stepfather one last hug and then she followed InuYasha out the door. It felt good to be outside for a change. Ever since her transformation a year ago, Yanna had never gone outside for fear of what other people would say and think about how she looked. Once they were outside, InuYasha turned towards Yanna.

"Do you know how to get to the Sengoku Jidai from here?" Yanna asked her twin.

"Yeah, we have to walk down a couple of blocks to a shrine," he said as he turned back around and then started walking down the sidewalk.

Yanna followed him and soon fell into step beside him. They walked for a couple of blocks in silence. They soon came to a stop at the bottom of some stairs that led up to a huge shrine.

Yanna looked up the stairs. She couldn't believe how many stairs there were to reach the top. Just then, InuYasha sensed Yanna's hesitation. So, he grabbed his sister's hand and practically dragged her up the stairs.

"Where are we, InuYasha?" Yanna asked worriedly.

"This is a friend's family shrine," InuYasha said as he continued dragging Yanna up the stairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs, they walked over to a mini shrine. InuYasha released Yanna's hand as he pushed the door open and pulled Yanna inside. Then he closed the door. Yanna noticed the well in the middle of the room. She then looked at InuYasha with a worried look in her eyes.

"What is that?" Yanna asked sarcastically.

"That is our way back to the Sengoku Jidai," he said back just as sarcastically as he could.

InuYasha grabbed her hand once more and they walked down the stairs and over to the edge of the well. He then pulled his sister up onto the ledge and they both jumped in.

Yanna had a funny feeling run through her body as they jumped into the well. Something told her to look down at her feet. This scared Yanna slightly so she tightened her grip on InuYasha's hand. InuYasha smiled to himself when he felt Yanna tighten her grip on his hand. Then the next thing that Yanna saw was that their feet were touching the bottom of the well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 4 ~ Yanna's First Glimpse of the Sengoku Jidai**

Once they reached the Sengoku Jidai, Yanna looked up through the top of the well. All she could see was blue sky which was something that she really missed over the last year.

"Are we in the Sengoku Jidai, InuYasha?" Yanna asked unknowingly.

"Yes, we are. Welcome home, InuYanna," InuYasha said as he smiled at her.

They climbed out of the well. Yanna stood behind InuYasha as she surveyed the new world that laid before her amber-gold eyes. _'__Wow, it sure is pretty here,'_ Yanna thought to herself. InuYasha noticed the look on Yanna's face as he took her hand and led her down a path towards a village.

When they got to the village, Yanna noticed that everyone was looking at them. The looks that they were getting didn't seem to bother InuYasha but they were bothering her. Yanna got closer to InuYasha for safety. InuYasha smiled when he felt Yanna move closer to him. He stopped walking when they reached their destination. They both stood outside a quaint little hut that looked nice and cozy. They walked inside the hut.

"Kagome, I'm back," InuYasha said as they entered the hut.

The inside of the hut was small compared to Yanna's bedroom back home. There was a raised wooden floor in the middle of the hut. There was also a fire pit in the middle of the raised floor. Yanna noticed a small window on the wall beside the door.

Just then, Yanna was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a girl, about a year younger than her and InuYasha, walk into the room. The girl just looked at Yanna.

Yanna noticed how beautiful the other girl was. The girl had long black hair and brown eyes. She also wore the same school uniform that Yanna used to wear when she went to school in Tokyo.

"It's about time, InuYasha," she said and then turned to Yanna. "Hi, my name is Kagome. What is your name?"

"I'm InuYanna. I am InuYasha's twin sister," Yanna said shyly.

Kagome looked from InuYasha to Yanna and then back to InuYasha several times to make sure that she wasn't seeing double. Even Kagome noticed how much InuYasha and Yanna looked like each other. She was having a hard time distinguishing between the two of them.

"Where is Kaede, Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"She's helping the other villagers. She should be back soon," Kagome said.

Just then, Yanna noticed an older woman walk through the doorway of the hut. She had an eye patch over her right eye. As the older woman walked into the hut, she noticed Yanna and InuYasha.

"I am Kaede. Who might ye be?" the older woman said while looking directly at Yanna.

"I am InuYanna," Yanna said to Kaede as she looked over at InuYasha for help.

InuYasha could tell that Yanna was starting to feel uncomfortable with everyone concentrating on her. So, he spoke up to take their attention off of Yanna.

"She's my twin sister, Kaede," InuYasha said as he smiled at Yanna.

While InuYasha, Kaede, and Kagome were talking, Yanna started to take in her new surroundings. She looked around the hut. She noticed that it was small and quaint. Just then, Yanna started to get up so that she could head outside when InuYasha stopped her.

"Where are you going, InuYanna?" he asked. **(a/n: just to let you all know that InuYasha is the older of the two… that is why he is so protective over Yanna)**

"Nowhere. I was just going to go outside for a little while," Yanna said.

After Yanna said that, she walked outside. The day was perfect. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She continued to walk into the forest just enjoying the beautiful land that surrounded her. Before she knew it, Yanna had found herself sitting under a tree just bathing her skin in the sun's warm glow.

Yanna must have dozed off because she when she woke up, InuYasha and Kagome were sitting next to her. She also noticed that there were a few more people there with them. Yanna looked at the others who were sitting there with them. That was when Yanna turned to Kagome.

"Who are they, Kagome?" Yanna asked as she pointed to the others.

Before Kagome could answer, the newcomers started introducing themselves to Yanna.

"I'm Miroku, the monk," the man to Yanna's right said.

Yanna looked at the boy sitting to her right. She saw that he had short black hair with a ponytail. He was wearing purple monk robes and was carrying a monk's staff. Yanna also noticed that the boy had lavender eyes.

"I'm Sango and this is Kirara, my pet demon cat," the other girl, that was sitting next to Miroku said.

The girl named Sango was sitting next to Miroku. She had long black hair like Kagome. Sango was wearing a green and pink kimono. Yanna then noticed that there was a yellow and black cat with two tails sitting in Sango's lap.

"And I'm Shippou, a fox demon. Who are you?" he said, looking at Yanna.

Yanna thought that Shippou was the cutest little demon she had seen so far. He had his tawny hair pulled back and held in place with a green bow.

Yanna then looked at InuYasha. She wanted to make sure that it was okay to say who she was. InuYasha nodded, letting Yanna know that it was okay for her to say who she was.

"I'm InuYanna, InuYasha's twin sister," Yanna finally said.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou looked from Yanna to InuYasha. All three of them had looks of confusion on their faces. They too thought that they were seeing double. Just then, Miroku decided to comment on the whole situation with Yanna and InuYasha.

"You can definitely see the family resemblance between the two of them," Miroku said while looking at Yanna and InuYasha.

"What is that suppose to mean?" InuYasha and Yanna said at the same time.

"I was just commenting on how much you two look like each other is all, InuYasha," Miroku said in his own defense.

Yanna didn't say anything. She shot Miroku a look that could kill. She knew that if she stayed, she would end up killing someone or something. So, she got up and started walking off. InuYasha saw that Yanna had gotten up and started walking off into the forest. So, InuYasha got up off the ground and started following her.

When he had finally caught up to his sister, InuYasha asked, "Where are you going, InuYanna?"

"For a walk," she said. "I need to be by myself so that I can calm down before I hurt someone. I won't go far. I promise."

"Okay, just be careful. There are many demons out there who will mistake you for me and try to kill you," InuYasha said.

"I will be careful, InuYasha," Yanna said as she smiled at him.

After she said that, Yanna turned and walked down the path. As she was walking down the path, Yanna took in everything that was around her. For the first time in her life, she had noticed the birds singing in the trees. Yanna was so engrossed in what was going on around her that she had lost track of time and where she was at.

Before Yanna knew it, it was nighttime. She started walking back towards InuYasha and the others. Just then, Yanna realized that she must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because she had gotten herself lost in the forest. She was really starting to wish that she was back home with her stepfather and that InuYasha and Sesshoumaru would have never come into her life. When Yanna had figured out that she was lost, she stopped dead in her tracks and sat down under the nearest tree. Yanna looked around to see if she recognized where she was at, but she had no such luck. Now she was sure that she hadn't taken the same way back.

As soon as Yanna started crying, she heard someone or something coming towards her. She quickly got up and turned towards the noise. Yanna didn't like what she saw. She recognized who it was right away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 5 ~ Yanna and Sesshoumaru Meet Again**

Yanna slowly got to her feet as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at the one person, she didn't want to see at the moment, directly in the eyes.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Yanna said angrily.

Sesshoumaru was the last person that Yanna wanted to see at the moment. She just wished that he would just go away and leave her alone.

"I'm surprised, InuYanna. Is that anyway to talk to your kin?" Sesshoumaru said, glaring at her.

Yanna started growling at her older half-brother. She couldn't believe that he would show his face after what he had done to her.

"That is how I talk to someone who hurts me, Sesshoumaru," she said. "So, I will ask you again. What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru just looked at Yanna with a smile on his face. He knew that she was lost and scared. He was going to use this to his advantage in order to get what he wants so badly. Yanna didn't like the look on his face so she turned around and started to run. Just as Yanna started to run, Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her arm. Yanna then yelled for InuYasha.

"INUYASHA!" Yanna yelled at the top of her lungs.

**Meanwhile**

InuYasha and the rest of the group were sitting around the campfire, waiting for Yanna to return from her walk into the forest. It was getting late, so they all started getting ready to bed down for the night when InuYasha's ears perked up. He thought he had heard something, but ignored it. Just then, he heard it again.

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome noticed that InuYasha was getting up to head into the forest. She decided to see what was happening so Kagome walked over to InuYasha.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I thought I heard InuYanna calling for me," he said while looking out into the forest.

"Are you sure?" she asked him again.

"Yeah. Get the others up and let's go," InuYasha said still looking out into the forest.

Kagome did as she was told. She walked over to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou and woke them up. Once the others were awake, Kagome walked back over to InuYasha. When Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were on Kirara's back, they followed InuYasha and Kagome into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked no one in particular.

"InuYasha thought he heard his sister screaming for him," Kagome said as she clutched InuYasha's hand tightly.

With that said, they all walked through the forest in silence. Kagome could tell that InuYasha was deep in thought. She could also tell that he was worried about Yanna. He wanted to know who or what she had come up against. Just then, Kagome spoke to InuYasha.

"Don't worry, InuYasha. InuYanna will be all right," Kagome said reassuredly.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome for the first time since they left their camp. She saw tears falling down his face. That was the first time that Kagome had ever seen InuYasha cry over someone or something dear to him. He just nodded at Kagome and continued walking through the forest. Just then, InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks and the others followed suit. He then sniffed the air. InuYasha then caught two familiar scents in the air. InuYasha scowled as he recognized one of the scents as Sesshoumaru's.

"Let's go!" InuYasha yelled as he grabbed Kagome's arm and started running through the forest, following the scents.

Sango, Shippou, and Miroku were on a fully transformed Kirara's back while they were trying to do their best to follow InuYasha and Kagome in the sky.

**Back with Sesshoumaru and Yanna**

Yanna couldn't help but try to get out of Sesshoumaru's grip. She never forgot about what he did the last time he had ahold of her like that. Yanna fought as hard as she could when the memory of the skin on her wrist melting away had entered her mind.

"Let go of me," Yanna said while fighting fiercely with Sesshoumaru.

All Sesshoumaru could do was laugh at how Yanna was fighting against him. He was truly enjoying her antics.

Just then, Yanna caught a familiar scent in the air. She knew that her twin brother had heard her scream and was now coming to rescue her. Yanna could tell that she wasn't the only one who had caught InuYasha's scent in the air. Sesshoumaru had a look of disgust on his face. Yanna looked up in time to see InuYasha and Kagome come walking towards her and Sesshoumaru. At the same time, Kirara landed on the ground with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou on her back.

"Well, well, well. Look who has decided to join out little party, InuYanna. Hello there, Little Brother," Sesshoumaru said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"InuYanna, are you okay?" InuYasha asked his twin sister.

Yanna just shook her head as an answer to InuYasha's question. She knew that he could see the pain and distress on her face. She just wanted to get out of Sesshoumaru's grip at the moment. Just then, InuYasha looked up at Sesshoumaru with enough anger and disgust not only showing on his face but it was also evident in the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Let her go, Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha said with as much restraint as he could possibly muster.

"I don't think so, InuYasha. I think I will just go ahead and kill her now since you are here," Sesshoumaru sneered at InuYasha.

Without any warning, Yanna gathered up all her remaining strength and bit Sesshoumaru on his arm. She made sure that she plunged her fangs as deep as she could into his arm. Just as Yanna sank her fangs into his arm, Sesshoumaru picked Yanna up and threw her to the ground, knocking her unconscious.

InuYasha watched as Yanna bit Sesshoumaru on the arm and as he threw her to the ground, rendering her unconscious. InuYasha couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru would do that to Yanna. So, InuYasha ran over to Yanna so that he could make sure she was okay. Kagome and Sango also went over to see if Yanna was okay. Kagome looked over at InuYasha. She could tell that InuYasha was upset because of what Sesshoumaru had done to Yanna.

"Kagome, I want you guys to stay here with InuYanna," InuYasha said as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"Okay. Just be careful, InuYasha," Kagome said as she watched InuYasha get up and face Sesshoumaru.

With all that said, InuYasha turned towards Sesshoumaru and growled. He wasn't going to let Sesshoumaru treat Yanna like she was nothing to the world. InuYasha stole one more look at Yanna before he looked back at Sesshoumaru.

"You are going to pay for what you did to 'Yanna," InuYasha all but growled out at Sesshoumaru.

"Bring it on, Little Brother," Sesshoumaru taunted his younger brother.

**Meanwhile in a castle somewhere**

"So, InuYanna has returned," the mysterious voice said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 6 ~ InuYasha vs. Sesshoumaru**

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru charged at each other. InuYasha swung Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru but he missed him as Sesshoumaru dodged the attack. When InuYasha missed Sesshoumaru, he fell to the ground. InuYasha growled when he missed Sesshoumaru and hit the ground. Sesshoumaru took this as his chance to strike back at InuYasha. But before Sesshoumaru could make his move, InuYasha got back to his feet and dodged Sesshoumaru's attack.

Sesshoumaru never thought that InuYasha would get this mad about Yanna getting hurt. He figured he could use that to his advantage in beating InuYasha. But Sesshoumaru would never hurt Yanna on purpose because she is the only one who could defeat Naraku. Sesshoumaru quickly looked over at Yanna before returning his attention to InuYasha.

InuYasha swung one more time at Sesshoumaru with the Tetsusaiga. And this time, InuYasha made contact with Sesshoumaru's good arm. InuYasha grinned to himself as he made contact with Sesshoumaru. He knew that he could get another shot in now that Sesshoumaru was distracted. Sesshoumaru just chuckled at the scratch that InuYasha had made with the Tetsusaiga.

InuYasha didn't like the fact that Sesshoumaru was laughing at him so he brought the Tetsusaiga up one more time to take another swing at his brother. Sesshoumaru didn't let this go unnoticed.

"Was that suppose to hurt me?" Sesshoumaru asked InuYasha.

"Yeah, it was," InuYasha smirked.

"Well, then, Little Brother, it looks like I am going to have to teach you a lesson and finish this," Sesshoumaru said with an evil smile on his face as he charged after InuYasha.

InuYasha took this as his chance to look over at Kagome and Sango to see how Yanna was doing. His gaze caught the worried look on Kagome and Sango's faces.

"How's 'Yanna doing, Kagome?" InuYasha asked concerned.

"Not good, I'm afraid. She hasn't woken up yet," Kagome said just as concerned.

InuYasha finally turned his gaze back to his brother. Deep down InuYasha knew that Yanna would be okay. That was when he noticed that Sesshoumaru was charging at him. InuYasha summoned all of his remaining strength and took one more swing at Sesshoumaru. InuYasha missed Sesshoumaru again. Just then, Sesshoumaru countered InuYasha's attack and knocked him against a tree next to Kagome and Yanna. The force, at which InuYasha had been thrown, had knocked him out completely. When InuYasha fell unconscious next to Yanna, she woke up with a start.

Yanna looked around, trying to take in her surroundings as she tried to remember where she was and what had happened to her. At first she didn't know where she was but then Yanna saw Kagome and remembered everything.

"What happened?" Yanna asked dazedly.

"You were knocked unconscious by Sesshoumaru, InuYanna. InuYasha then fought with Sesshoumaru but then he got knocked unconscious as well," Kagome explained to Yanna.

Yanna looked next to her and saw InuYasha laying there unconscious. Yanna could feel a change coming over her and she had no way of controlling it. Just then, Kagome, who was also looking at InuYasha, looked up into Yanna's eyes. Kagome knew the look in Yanna's eyes. She had seen the same look in InuYasha's eyes right before he would turn into a full demon.

"Kagome, take InuYasha and get out of here," Yanna said as she looked down at the ground with her eyes hidden by her bangs.

Kagome just looked at Yanna and then nodded her head. She knew better than to argue with a hanyou turned full demon. Although Kagome was able to subdue InuYasha when he was a full demon but Yanna was a different story. No one knew how Yanna would act now that she was a full demon.

"What about you, InuYanna?" Kagome asked a growling Yanna.

Yanna looked up at Kagome as she said, "I'll be okay. Just get as far away from here as you possibly can."

With that said, Kagome nodded to Yanna as her and Sango picked InuYasha up off the ground and left. Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara weren't too far behind them. Once the others were from her sight, Yanna then turned her gaze Sesshoumaru. Just then, Yanna turned her gaze back to the ground and howled out in pain. Sesshoumaru could sense a change in his sister's scent. He recognized the scent from when InuYasha would change into a full demon.

Just then, Yanna's amber-gold eyes turned blood red with purple slits for pupils. Her fangs and claws grew longer than normal as well. Then two purple stripes appeared on either side of her face just like Sesshoumaru. Yanna looked exactly like InuYasha when he would turn into a full demon. Yanna then looked back up at Sesshoumaru and growled at him.

"You are going to pay for hurting InuYasha the way you did, Sesshoumaru," Yanna growled at him.

"Fine. Let's finish this," Sesshoumaru said as he looked Yanna dead in the eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 7 ~ The Infamous Battle**

Yanna just looked at Sesshoumaru right back in his eyes. She wasn't going to show him any fear whatsoever. She had decided to let Sesshoumaru make the first move. That was when Sesshoumaru started charging at Yanna. As he made his move towards her, Yanna countered it with a move of her own and struck Sesshoumaru across his back. Sesshoumaru grabbed his back as he yelped out in pain. He then turned and looked at Yanna. Sesshoumaru noticed that she was smiling at him. That didn't sit well with Sesshoumaru.

"What are you smiling for, you ungrateful whelp?" he asked the demon Yanna.

"I'm smiling because I want to, Sesshoumaru," Yanna said as she continued to smile at him.

Yanna then made her move towards Sesshoumaru. This time she used her elongated claws and swiped at Sesshoumaru's face. But before she could make contact with his face, Sesshoumaru grabbed her left wrist and pulled her to him. Yanna knew this was a big mistake because it brought back the memories of what he had done to her left wrist once before. But before Yanna could break free from his grip, Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

"You know you can't win this, half-breed," Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear.

"Oh, I can and I will," Yanna whispered back into his ear.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome and the rest of the gang had found a clearing not far from where Yanna and Sesshoumaru were fighting. Kagome and Sango leaned InuYasha up against an oak tree. Then Kagome sent Miroku and Shippou to get some water so that she could clean out InuYasha's wounds and make dinner for them. Sango and Kirara collected firewood so that they could boil some water for dinner.

Sango and Kirara got back to where InuYasha and Kagome were at with the firewood about the same time as Miroku and Shippou did with the water. Kagome took some of the water and started cleaning InuYasha's wounds while Sango took the rest of the water and started to make a fire and boil the water for dinner. Sango went through Kagome's backpack and pulled out some ramen. Once Sango had the ramen out of Kagome's backpack, she then waited for the water to boil. When the water was boiling, Sango removed the ramen from the bags and put them in the boiling water. It didn't take long for the ramen to cook.

When the ramen was done, Sango dished some up for everyone including Kagome and InuYasha. She started handing the bowls of ramen to everyone when she came to Kagome and InuYasha's bowls. Sango then looked over at Kagome. She knew that Kagome had to eat something. Just then, she called over to Kagome.

"Kagome, dinner is ready," Sango said to her distraught friend.

Kagome didn't answer Sango. She just kept her eyes on InuYasha. She was afraid that if she looked away from him then something terrible would happen to him.

Sango went back to handing out the bowls of ramen to Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara. The four of them ate in silence while trying to figure out how they were going to help InuYasha wake up. They were starting to get worried about Kagome. They knew that Kagome needed to eat something so she could keep up her strength for InuYasha's sake.

Kagome didn't eat dinner with the rest of the group. She was so worried about InuYasha at the moment. He still hadn't woken up yet. Kagome was happy to see that his injuries were starting to heal on their own. Even though his injuries were finally healing, Kagome still kept a constant vigil over InuYasha while the others continued to eat their dinner.

"Please wake up, InuYasha. InuYanna needs you," Kagome said as she wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Sango couldn't take any more of watching Kagome. She had to get her friend to eat something. They all needed Kagome to be strong enough to carry on when InuYasha did wake up. So, Sango set her empty bowl down and got up and walked over to Kagome and InuYasha.

"Kagome, go eat. I will keep an eye on InuYasha for you," Sango said, sitting down beside Kagome.

Kagome looked up from InuYasha and saw Sango sitting beside her. She smiled at her friend. She knew that the others were also concerned for InuYasha as well.

"Okay. Thanks, Sango," Kagome said.

With that said, Kagome got up and walked over to where the others were sitting beside the fire. She sat down between Miroku and Shippou. She then picked up her bowl of ramen and started eating it. Miroku and Shippou watched as Kagome ate her ramen. They could tell that she was not only worried about InuYasha but also about Yanna.

After Kagome finished eating, she set her bowl back down on the ground and walked back over to where Sango was sitting with InuYasha. Kagome sat down beside Sango. She was glad that Sango had made her go and eat something. Kagome then reached out and touched InuYasha's forehead.

"Thanks for watching over InuYasha for me, Sango. I really needed to eat. So, is there any change?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but he hasn't woken up yet," Sango said apologetically.

Kagome just nodded her head in understanding to Sango. She just hoped that InuYasha would wake up soon for Yanna's sake.

As the night drew on, Kagome stayed next to InuYasha. She was having a hard time staying awake so she laid down next to InuYasha to try and keep him warm in the night's cool air. She didn't intend on falling asleep but Kagome couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep and hoped that InuYasha would wake up in the morning.

**Back with Yanna and Sesshoumaru**

Yanna was still trying to get out of Sesshoumaru's grip when she decided to use her claws on her right hand against him in order to get away from him. She swung her claws at his chest and made contact. Yanna was pleased with the anguish that she had caused Sesshoumaru. She then felt Sesshoumaru release her wrist from his grasp.

As Sesshoumaru released Yanna from his grasp, he grabbed his chest where her claws made contact. There were five deep gouges in his chest. He took his eyes off of Yanna only for a minute so that he could nurse his wounds as they would heal.

While Sesshoumaru was taking care of his chest, Yanna took this opportunity to prepare for her final attack on Sesshoumaru. She found the nearest tree and jumped up into it. She waited patiently and quietly for him to turn and look around for her.

Sesshoumaru had finished nursing his wounds on his chest when he turned around and looked for Yanna. He couldn't find her. He even tried sniffing the air in hopes that he could catch her scent in the air but he had no such luck. Sesshoumaru had never come across an inu-youkai or an inu-hanyou for that matter that could mask their scent like his younger half-sister could. He was starting to become proud of Yanna. She was starting to learn all of her abilities all over again from when she was younger.

Just as Sesshoumaru turned around to look for her, Yanna jumped out of the tree that she was hiding in and knocked him to the ground. Yanna landed on Sesshoumaru's chest with so much force that it caused him to hit the ground hard and land on his back. She was pleased with what she had done to her older brother.

Once Yanna and Sesshoumaru landed on the ground, Yanna sat on Sesshoumaru's chest, admiring her work. Just then, Yanna realized that something was wrong. She should have been thrown off of Sesshoumaru's chest by now. Yanna looked down only to see that Sesshoumaru wasn't conscious anymore. This made her smile even bigger than she had done in the past.

Yanna then leaned down to her brother's ear and whispered, "I told you I would finish this."

Once Yanna said that, she climbed off Sesshoumaru's chest and took off into the night. She couldn't believe the feeling that was running through her body. She had so much power at her fingertips that she didn't know what to do with it. Yanna continued running until she came to a clearing.

**Back with InuYasha and the gang**

Sometime during the night, InuYasha woke up. He tried to move but found out that Kagome was laying on top of him. As he moved to get up, he woke her up in the process. Kagome was happy to finally see InuYasha awake. She sat up and hugged him for dear life. InuYasha was sorta lost at what was going on. Just then, he heard Kagome speak to him.

"I am so happy that you are awake, InuYasha. Are you okay?" Kagome asked ecstatically.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Kagome," he replied back to her.

A gust of wind blew towards InuYasha and Kagome. It carried a scent that InuYasha had never smelled before. Once he got a good whiff of the scent, he noticed that there were parts of it that he did recognize. He just hoped that what he was thinking wasn't true. InuYasha then turned to Kagome.

"What happened when I hit the tree, Kagome?" InuYasha asked worriedly.

Kagome looked away from InuYasha as she gathered up her strength to tell him what had happened. Once she had all her thoughts in order, Kagome looked back up at InuYasha.

"Well, InuYasha, after you got knocked out, InuYanna told us to take you and get as far away from her and Sesshoumaru as we possibly could. Oh yeah, InuYasha, there was something about her that had me frightened," Kagome said as she looked away from him once again.

"What was it about her that had you so frightened, Kagome?" InuYasha asked already knowing where this was starting to head.

Kagome looked back up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. She knew that InuYasha had a right to know what Yanna had changed into.

"InuYasha, 'Yanna had turned into a full demon. I saw the same look in her eyes that you get when you turn into a full demon but it was more intense," Kagome said as she started to cry.

InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. That would explain the change in her scent as it hit his nose. He knew that he had to get to her and stop Yanna before she did something that she would later regret.

"InuYanna," he whispered to himself.

InuYasha knew that he had to go and find Yanna before it was too late. He also didn't want Kagome and the others there if he had to fight and kill Yanna in order to stop her. InuYasha looked at Kagome and smiled slightly.

"Kagome, I want you to stay here with the others. And whatever you do, do not follow me. Do you understand me?" InuYasha said to her.

Kagome nodded her head to InuYasha to let him know that she understood what he was saying. She knew that if it came right down to it, he may have to kill Yanna in order to stop her from doing any real harm to either herself or to anyone else for that matter. Kagome just hoped that InuYasha can get to Yanna in time.

With that said and done, InuYasha picked up the Tetsusaiga and took off into the forest. He followed the scent until he came to a clearing. He slowly walked into the clearing until he saw someone standing on the other side of the clearing. InuYasha couldn't believe what he saw standing there. InuYasha saw someone standing there looking back at him with blood red eyes.

"InuYanna, is that you?" InuYasha asked cautiously.

Yanna just growled at her brother. She didn't want to have anything to do with him at the moment. She was enjoying her new found powers.

InuYasha stepped closer to his sister. He wasn't out to hurt her. He just wanted to try and help get her back to normal. The closer InuYasha got to Yanna, the more he realized that he was looking at a mirror image of himself as a full demon. He couldn't believe how much the two of them looked alike as full demons. The only difference was that she had two purple stripes on either side of her face where he only had one on either side of his face when he turned into a full demon.

"InuYanna, what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"And why would you care, InuYasha?" asked right back.

Yanna didn't wait around for InuYasha to answer her. She took off into the forest with InuYasha hot on her heels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 8 ~ The Chase**

Yanna knew that InuYasha was following her. She also knew that InuYasha was the only one who could help her understand the changes that she was going through at the moment.

InuYasha stopped and sniffed the air. He couldn't believe that Yanna had lost him. He was still trying to figure out what she meant when she said, "Why would you care, InuYasha?".

Yanna came to a clearing and had to stop. Her body was refusing to go any further. She needed to rest so she leapt up into a tree and sat on the branch with her back against the tree trunk. Yanna started to doze when she heard someone coming into the clearing. The scent she caught in the air told her who it was.

InuYasha walked into the clearing. He could sense that Yanna was close. He could also tell that she was still a full demon. That was when he looked up into the tree that he was standing under.

"InuYanna, what is wrong with you?" InuYasha asked angrily.

"You. My problem is you," she growled back at him.

InuYasha was at a loss for words. He never meant to cause Yanna any problems. He hung his head as he asked his next question.

"What did I do?" he asked her.

Yanna jumped down from her perch in the tree and landed in front of InuYasha, growling.

"What didn't you do?" she growled at him.

InuYasha walked over to Yanna so he could get a really good look at her. He looked deeply into her blood red eyes. _'__Is that what I look like when I transform into a full demon,'_ InuYasha thought to himself.

"InuYanna, please tell me what I did to make you so mad at me," he said pleadingly.

Yanna looked into his amber-gold eyes. She could see the hurt in them. She didn't mean to ever hurt him like this.

"I am sorry for snapping at you, InuYasha," she said apologetically.

"It's okay, InuYanna," he said back to her.

Yanna sat down on the ground and started to cry. This whole situation was her fault. All she wanted now was to go back home and live peacefully with her stepfather like she had done for the last twelve years. Just then, Yanna looked up at her twin and spoke.

"What has happened to me, InuYasha?" Yanna asked without sounding like she was growling at him.

InuYasha sat down next to Yanna on the ground. He pulled her to him so she could cry on his shoulder.

"You're a full demon, InuYanna. Do you remember what happened to you right before you transformed?" he asked her.

Yanna slowly shook her head. She was trying to remember but she couldn't. Everything that had happened to her before she transformed was hazy in her mind.

"Sorry, InuYasha. I can't remember anything before I transformed," Yanna said with her head hung low against his shoulder.

"Let's go back to Kagome and the others. Maybe they could help us figure this all out," InuYasha said to Yanna.

Yanna looked up into her brother's amber eyes with her own blood red eyes. She could see that he truly wanted to help her return to normal.

"Okay. Let's go then," Yanna said, wiping her tears away.

InuYasha stood up and helped Yanna to her feet. They then started walking towards the clearing where the rest of the gang was at.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours before Yanna said anything.

"So, how much farther, InuYasha?" Yanna asked her brother.

"It's just over the next hill," InuYasha said.

They continued walking until Yanna stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly scanned the forest around them and started growling.

"What is it, InuYanna?" InuYasha asked as he realized that Yanna had stopped walking.

"A demon. It's coming this way and fast," Yanna said still growling.

Yanna knew who the demon was but she wasn't saying anything to InuYasha. She knew if she told InuYasha who the demon was then there would be a fight. Yanna continued growling.

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha whispered.

"Inu… Yasha. I see that you have finally woken up," Sesshoumaru said.

InuYasha started growling when Sesshoumaru stepped in front of them. Yanna hid behind InuYasha because she knew that Sesshoumaru was slightly upset about what she had done to him.

"What do you want?" InuYasha spat at Sesshoumaru.

"I came for her," Sesshoumaru said while pointing to Yanna.

All Yanna did was growl at Sesshoumaru. Then she turned and started running from InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. InuYasha glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Great. Now, I have to go and chase her down again," InuYasha said as he turned and started running after Yanna.

InuYasha left in the direction that Yanna had taken through the forest. When InuYasha was gone, Sesshoumaru smiled evilly to himself.

"My plan is working," Sesshoumaru said as he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome was getting worried about InuYasha. He had been gone a long time. She decided to start fixing breakfast for her and the others in order to get her mind off of InuYasha.

The others started to wake up. Miroku was the first one to wake up. He looked around and noticed that InuYasha was gone.

"Kagome, where is InuYasha?" asked Miroku.

"He went after InuYanna," Kagome replied back as she looked at Miroku.

"I see," Miroku said, smiling at Kagome.

With that said, Kagome went back to fixing breakfast for them. Her thoughts strayed to InuYasha and Yanna.

**Back with Yanna**

Yanna ran for what seemed like forever. She knew that InuYasha would be following her. So, Yanna found a tree and jumped up into it. Just as Yanna jumped up into the tree, InuYasha came into the clearing. He saw Yanna jump up into the tree on the other side of the clearing.

InuYasha walked over to the tree that Yanna was sitting in. He looked up at her.

"InuYanna, please come down," InuYasha said up to her.

"What if I don't want to?" Yanna growled down to him.

"Because I want to talk to you, InuYanna," he yelled up into the tree at her.

"I don't want to talk," she screamed back at him.

Yanna didn't expect InuYasha to jump up onto her branch. InuYasha jumped up into the tree and sat on the same branch as his sister. He was going to get what was bothering her out one way or another. Yanna just growled at her brother when he landed on her branch.

"Talk, InuYanna," InuYasha demanded.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" she asked him.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked back.

"Because you left me to fight Sesshoumaru all alone," she said.

InuYasha looked at Yanna and said, "I'm sorry, 'Yanna. I tried to be there for you."

For the first time since Yanna had gotten to the Sengoku Jidai, she noticed that InuYasha was crying. She never meant to make him cry. Yanna started to move closer to him but stopped when she started to lose her balance but soon regained her balance.

" 'Yasha, how do I get back to my normal self?" Yanna asked her brother.

"I don't know, 'Yanna" InuYasha replied back to her.

Just then, Yanna started crying. She wanted to get back to normal so bad. InuYasha reached out and pulled her to him.

"Don't cry, 'Yanna. Let's go back to Kagome and the rest of the gang. Maybe they can help us figure something out," InuYasha said as he hugged his sister.

With that said, InuYasha and Yanna pulled away from one another and jumped out of the tree. They started walking back to where the rest of the gang was at. InuYasha and Yanna walked into the clearing. Shippou was the first one to see them.

"Kagome, they're back!" Shippou said excitedly.

Kagome looked up from what she was doing to see InuYasha and Yanna come walking towards her and the others. That was when Kagome noticed that Yanna was still a full demon.

"Hey, InuYasha. Why is InuYanna still a full demon?" Kagome asked.

"We were hoping that you and the others could help us figure out how to get her back to normal, Kagome," InuYasha said.

"We'll try to help, InuYasha," Kagome said back.

They all went over and sat down with Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. Everyone, except for InuYasha and Kagome, looked at Yanna.

"Okay, guys, we need to figure out how to get InuYanna back to normal," InuYasha said.

"Well, I could kiss her," Miroku said, smiling evilly.

Miroku slowly made his way over to Yanna. He started to lean into kiss Yanna when she smacked him really hard. She then started growling fiercely at Miroku.

No one dared to get near Yanna when she was growling like that. No one that is except for InuYasha. The others backed away from Yanna.

"Calm down, 'Yanna," InuYasha whispered in her ear.

Just then, InuYasha turned to face Miroku with anger clearly written on his face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER, YOU LECHER!" InuYasha yelled at the lecherous monk.

That was when Kagome came up with the idea of letting Yanna hold onto the Tetsusaiga so she could change back to normal.

"InuYasha, why not let InuYanna hold onto the Tetsusaiga and see if that helps her to change back," Kagome offered.

InuYasha calmed down enough as he turned to face Kagome. Yanna had calmed down some as well. But everyone still kept their distance from her until she could change back to normal.

"Okay, Kagome," InuYasha said as he removed the Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

InuYasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and handed it to Yanna. She took the Tetsusaiga into her own two hands. Then all of a sudden, Yanna started to change back to her old hanyou self.

Everyone looked on as Yanna's claws and fangs shortened and her eyes turned back to their normal amber-gold color. Everything was back to normal on Yanna except for the purple stripes on either side of her face.

"So, how am I going to keep my demon blood under control?" Yanna asked.

"I don't know," InuYasha said.

This time it was Sango's turn to come up with an idea.

"InuYasha, why not take her to see Totosai," Sango said.

"That's a good idea, Sango. I will take Yanna to see Totosai and then we will all meet up at Kaede's," InuYasha said excitedly.

With that said, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara headed towards Kaede's. And InuYasha and Yanna headed towards Totosai's.

"InuYasha, where are we going?" Yanna asked skeptically.

"We are going to see Totosai and ask him to make you a sword so that you can keep demon blood under control," he said.

"Oh, okay," Yanna said.

With that said, they walked off towards Totosai's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 9 ~ The Search for Totosai**

InuYasha and Yanna continued their journey to find Totosai. As they were walking along, it started to get dark. Then InuYasha looked up at the sky and remembered that it was the night of the new moon.

"Damn. I forgot about tonight," InuYasha said disgustedly.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Yanna asked.

Yanna followed her brother's gaze up to the sky as he explained to her what was going to happen to them on that night.

"Tonight is the night of the new moon. It is when you and I lose our demonic powers. We have to find somewhere to stay for the night," InuYasha explained to his sister.

"Oh, okay. Well, then let's go and look for somewhere to stay the night," Yanna said as she started walking once more.

With that said, InuYasha and Yanna went in search of a cave for the night.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome and the rest of the gang had finally made it to Kaede's village. They were all sitting around the fire pit when Kaede looked over at Kagome.

"Child, where are InuYasha and InuYanna?" Kaede asked Kagome.

Kagome looked up at the older woman with a solemn look on her face.

"He took InuYanna to Totosai to see if he would make her a sword so that she could keep her demon blood under control," Kagome said.

Kaede just nodded at Kagome.

**Back with InuYasha and Yanna**

InuYasha and Yanna had finally found a cave for them to stay in for the night. Once they were safely inside the cave, Yanna was starting to get worried about what will happen to her when the sun went down.

"InuYasha, what exactly happens to us on the night of the new moon?" Yanna asked a bit concerned.

InuYasha looked over at Yanna. He could tell that she was getting scared about what was about to happen to them.

"Since we are half-demon, there is one night a month that we lose our demonic powers and become human," InuYasha explained to her again.

That just scared Yanna even more.

"Will it hurt?" Yanna asked skeptically.

"You have never been through the change before, have you 'Yanna?" InuYasha asked.

"No, I haven't," Yanna said while looking at the floor of the cave.

"Don't worry, InuYanna. I am here to help you through it," InuYasha said.

Just as soon as InuYasha said that, him and Yanna started to lose their demonic powers and became human. InuYasha's transformation was quick. Yanna's transformation, on the other hand, was harder for her.

The first thing that Yanna noticed that had changed was her ears. She no longer had her dog ears and her hearing was that of a human. Then she noticed that her fangs and claws were gone and replaced with normal teeth and fingernails. Her eyes were a lavender color just like InuYasha's except hers had flecks of amber-gold in them. She also noticed that her hair was a chestnut brown. The only thing that didn't disappear were the purple stripes on either side of her face.

InuYasha noticed that Yanna was taking her transformation better than he thought she would take it.

" 'Yanna, you doing okay?" InuYasha asked her.

"Yeah, I guess. You go through this every month?" Yanna asked her brother.

InuYasha nodded his head. Just then, he yawned. He knew that Yanna was getting tired as well.

"Okay, InuYanna, let's get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us," InuYasha said as he laid down on the cave floor.

"Alright, InuYasha. Good night," Yanna said as she too laid down on the cave floor.

"Night, InuYanna," InuYasha said but Yanna was already asleep.

InuYasha smiled at his sister as he too drifted off to sleep.

Sometime during the night, Yanna had a dream.

_~~Begin Yanna's Dream~~_

"Momma, what's wrong?" a little half-demon girl asked.

"Nothing is wrong, InuYanna," her mother said.

"Momma, I have a very bad feeling that something bad is going to happen," little Yanna said.

"Honey, everything will be okay. Go play with InuYasha."

Yanna nodded her head at her mother and went to go and play with her twin.

~~End Yanna's Dream~~

InuYasha woke up during the night and looked over at Yanna to make sure that she was okay. He noticed that Yanna was smiling in her sleep. _'__I wonder what she is dreaming about,'_ he thought to himself as he fell back to sleep.

**The next morning**

Yanna was up before InuYasha was. She ran her hand through her hair and noticed that it was silvery-white again. Yanna also noticed that her fangs, claws, and dog ears were back. That was when InuYasha woke up.

"Good morning, InuYasha," Yanna said to her brother.

InuYasha couldn't believe how happy Yanna was.

"Yeah, good morning to you too," he said. "Let's go find Totosai."

"Okay," she said smiling.

With that said, they left the cave and continued their journey to find Totosai. They walked in silence for a good portion of the trip. Yanna was starting to get bored.

"Are we there yet, InuYasha?" Yanna whined.

"Almost, InuYanna," he said. "It's just over the next hill."

"Okay," she said.

They continued walking until they reached the next hill. Yanna couldn't believe what she saw.

"He lives in a volcano?" Yanna asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," InuYasha said, walking down the hill towards Totosai's.

Yanna followed her twin brother down the hill towards the volcano. InuYasha and Yanna walked up to Totosai, who was asleep outside his door.

"Totosai, wake up," InuYasha said, kicking Totosai's chair.

Totosai woke up when he hit the ground. He looked up and saw InuYasha and Yanna standing there.

"What do you want?" Totosai asked sleepily.

"Will you make a sword for my sister, InuYanna?" InuYasha asked Totosai.

Just then, Totosai eyed Yanna more clearly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the youngest of the Inu-youkai siblings. I have been waiting for you to show up, InuYanna," Totosai said while looking at Yanna.

"Why is that?" Yanna asked nervously.

"Because this is yours," Totosai said as he pulled out a sword and handed it to Yanna.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 10 ~ Yanna's New Sword**

"What is that?" Yanna asked skeptically.

"This is the sword that your father left for you," Totosai said, handing the sword to Yanna.

Yanna was hesitant to take the sword at first but she finally took it into her hands. When Yanna took the sword, she felt a blast of energy run through her body. InuYasha noticed that the purple stripes were gone from her face.

"Totosai, why wasn't I told about this sword?" InuYasha asked the old blacksmith.

"You weren't told because your father specifically told me not to tell you or Sesshoumaru about it," Totosai said.

InuYasha didn't like that. He knew there had to be a reason why their father wouldn't tell him about the sword. _'That would mean that if I didn't know about it, then Sesshoumaru wouldn't know about it either,' _InuYasha thought to himself.

Yanna looked at Totosai after she felt the blast of energy go through her body. She felt good as new.

"Totosai, what is the name of this sword?" Yanna asked curiously.

"The sword is called Sou'unga," Totosai said.

The next thing that Yanna wanted to know was the most important to her.

"Will it keep my demon blood under control?" Yanna asked while holding her breath.

"Yes, it will," Totosai said.

InuYasha and Yanna looked at each other as they let out the breaths that they didn't know that they were holding.

"InuYanna, do you know how to use a sword?" Totosai asked.

Yanna looked from Totosai to InuYasha a few times. Then she shook her head from side to side.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry," Yanna said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you how to use it 'Yanna," InuYasha said reassuredly.

"Okay, 'Yasha," Yanna said back.

Yanna then turned to Totosai and said, "Thank you, Totosai."

With that said, InuYasha and Yanna started heading back to Kaede's village. They walked in silence until Yanna broke it.

"InuYasha, what's on your mind?" she asked.

"Just thinking about what Totosai said," InuYasha answered.

"Like what?" she asked him.

"Like why Father didn't say anything about Sou'unga to me," InuYasha said.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Yanna said crying.

Before InuYasha could reply to what Yanna had said, she was gone. He couldn't even pick up her scent. _'Damn her!'_ InuYasha thought to himself.

InuYasha decided to head back to Kaede's to see if Yanna went there.

**Meanwhile**

Yanna couldn't figure out why she took off. She stopped running and then started walking. _'Why did I come to this place?'_ she thought to herself. _'I was happy where I was at. Why did Sesshoumaru and InuYasha have to come into my life. I wish was back with dad.' _Yanna wasn't watching where she was walking. When she stopped walking, she looked up and saw a castle in front of her.

**Back with InuYasha**

InuYasha walked back to Kaede's village hoping that Yanna was there waiting for him.

"InuYasha," a voice called out to him.

InuYasha looked up when he heard his name being called. He hoped that it was Yanna but he saw Kagome running towards him.

"Kagome, is InuYanna here?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha. We haven't seen her since yesterday," Kagome said.

InuYasha was now worried about where Yanna was at. He needed to find her before something bad happened to her.

"Kagome, go and get the others. We are going to go look for InuYanna," InuYasha said worriedly.

"Okay, InuYasha," Kagome said, heading back to Kaede's.

With that said, Kagome went and got the others. InuYasha waited for them on the outskirts of the village. The others joined InuYasha and they then went looking for Yanna.

"InuYasha, do you know where InuYanna is?" Miroku asked.

"No, I don't. She can mask her scent and that is the bad thing," InuYasha answered.

Miroku had a confused look on his face. He had never heard of a demon being able to mask their scent.

"What do you mean she can mask her scent?" Miroku asked.

"I mean that she can hide her scent from someone so she can't be found. She has been able to do it since we were kids," InuYasha replied back to the monk.

"Then what do we do, InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but I will figure something out," InuYasha yelled at her.

**Back with Yanna**

When Yanna saw the castle, she stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't recognize where she was at.

"Where am I?" Yanna asked herself out loud.

"A place where you don't belong, half-breed. And you brought me something that I have been searching for," an eerie voice said from behind Yanna.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 11 ~ The Unexpected Visitor**

Yanna froze when she heard the voice behind her. She seemed to know who the voice belonged to. So, Yanna took her time turning around. When Yanna turned completely around, she saw the one person she didn't want to see at the moment.

"If it isn't my half-breed sister, Inu… Yanna. What brings you to the Western Lands?" Sesshoumaru sneered.

"Why does it matter to you? I was just leaving anyways," Yanna said as she turned and started walking away from Sesshoumaru.

But before Yanna could get away, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. He turned her around to face him. He caught the look of fear on Yanna's face.

"Poor, InuYanna. No one here to save you," Sesshoumaru said.

"I can take care of myself," Yanna screamed at her older brother.

"We'll see," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

With that said, Sesshoumaru started dragging Yanna up to the castle with him. The whole way up to the castle, Yanna was fighting against Sesshoumaru's grip on her arm.

"What do you want with me, Sesshoumaru?" Yanna asked still fighting.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sesshoumaru sneered.

They continued walking up to the castle. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Yanna's arm to make sure she didn't get away. Yanna continued kicking and screaming the whole way.

**Meanwhile**

InuYasha and the gang had stopped for a break and to eat lunch. InuYasha found a tree and jumped up into it so that he could think. Everyone could tell that he was worried about Yanna, but he didn't want to admit it to anyone.

Kagome and Sango had fixed ramen for everyone. Kagome dished up the ramen for everyone and handed the bowls to them. While the others were eating, Kagome went over to the tree that InuYasha was sitting in and called up to him.

"InuYasha, the ramen is ready," Kagome said to him.

"Okay, I'm coming," InuYasha said as he jumped down from the tree and landed beside Kagome.

InuYasha and Kagome walked back over to the others. They sat down and are their ramen. The whole time InuYasha was eating, he was thinking about Yanna.

"Where do you think InuYanna went?" Shippou asked InuYasha.

"I don't know. I just don't know," InuYasha said, not making eye contact with the young fox kit.

InuYasha continued eating until he caught a familiar scent in the air. Kagome saw InuYasha's ears perk up.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"InuYanna. She's in trouble. I have to go to her," InuYasha said as he took off into the forest to help Yanna.

Kagome and the others packed everything up and followed InuYasha into the forest and to Yanna's aid.

**Back with Yanna and Sesshoumaru**

They finally made it to the castle. Yanna was still fighting against Sesshoumaru's grip. Sesshoumaru pulled Yanna into the castle. Once they were inside the castle, Sesshoumaru dragged Yanna up a set of stairs to an empty room. He then threw her into the empty room. Yanna landed on the floor hard when Sesshoumaru threw her into the room.

"What do you want from me, Sesshoumaru?" Yanna asked as she started to get up off the floor.

"I want the sword that you have just acquired. I want Sou'unga. It should rightfully be mine just like the Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru said.

Yanna was surprised that Sesshoumaru knew even knew about Sou'unga.

"How do you know about Sou'unga?" Yanna asked.

"I have my ways," he sneered.

With that said, Sesshoumaru walked out of her room while showing no emotion as usual. _'I can't let him get ahold of Sou'unga or I will lose control of my demon blood,'_ Yanna thought to herself.

Yanna knew that she had to get out of there and away from Sesshoumaru. She had to figure out how to get back to InuYasha and the others. While Yanna was thinking of a way to get away from Sesshoumaru, a little girl came into Yanna's room. Yanna looked up when she sensed the little girl enter her room.

"Who are you?" Yanna asked the little girl.

"I'm Rin. Who are you?" Rin asked Yanna.

"I'm InuYanna," Yanna said to Rin.

Before Rin could ask her next question, Sesshoumaru walked back into the room. That was when he noticed Rin was in the room with Yanna.

"Leave us, Rin," Sesshoumaru sneered at Rin.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said as she left the room.

Yanna had noticed that she had backed herself up against the window. She just figured out how to get away from Sesshoumaru. She smiled to herself as she climbed up on the window sill. Sesshoumaru just stood there looking at her.

"Don't come any closer, Sesshoumaru," Yanna said, standing on the window sill.

"You wouldn't dare, 'Yanna," he said.

Yanna smiled at her older brother evilly.

"Try me," Yanna said right back at him.

Sesshoumaru blew her comment off as he took a step towards Yanna. He knew she was bluffing. _'He is going to push me to see if I will jump,'_ she thought to herself as she kept an eye on Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took another step towards Yanna. She smiled at him as she turned and jumped out the window.

"See ya," Yanna said as she fell to the ground.

Sesshoumaru then ran to the window to see if he could see Yanna on the ground. He growled loudly when he couldn't see her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 12 ~ Sesshoumaru's Disappointment**

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that Yanna had jumped. He was so close to getting Sou'unga from her. _'Well, I will have to think of another way to get Sou'unga away from that ungrateful whelp,'_ he thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked away from the window. He stormed out of the room. As Sesshoumaru stormed out of the room, he didn't see Rin standing outside the door.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked cheerfully.

"Come, Rin. Go get Jaken and Ah-Un. We're going to go after my half-breed sister, InuYanna," he said in disappointment.

"Okay," Rin said cheerfully as she skipped down the hall.

With that said, Sesshoumaru walked back into to the room. He looked out the window one more time before he turned and followed Rin down the hall.

**Meanwhile with InuYasha**

InuYasha and the gang had been following Yanna's scent for at least a couple of hours now. Just then, InuYasha got a sharp pain in his chest. He flinched slightly but kept moving.

"InuYasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"To the Western Lands," InuYasha said.

"We're going where?" Shippou asked with a scared look on his face.

"You heard me!" InuYasha screamed. "Besides, we're almost there."

Just then, InuYasha picked up another scent mixed with Yanna's. This caused InuYasha to run even faster towards the Western Lands. The others followed close behind him on a transformed Kirara's back.

**Meanwhile with Yanna**

When Yanna jumped out of the window, she had misjudged how far it was to the ground. She hit the ground hard on her left side.

"Ow. That is going to hurt in the morning," she said to herself while she was laughing.

Yanna knew that she had to get moving before Sesshoumaru came after her. Just then, Yanna gathered what strength she had left and took off running. At this point, she didn't care where she was going as long as it was as far away from Sesshoumaru as possible.

**Back with Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru and Rin had met Jaken outside the window that Yanna had jumped from. Sesshoumaru had Jaken looking around the area for Yanna.

"Milord, InuYanna is nowhere to be found," Jaken said, bowing slightly.

"She has to be around here somewhere," Sesshoumaru sneered at the little toad demon. "I want you to continue to look for her."

"Yes, milord," Jaken said, still bowing.

Just as Jaken went back to looking for Yanna, Sesshoumaru caught a familiar scent in the air. That was when he saw InuYasha and the others coming towards him and Rin.

"What do you want, InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru loathed.

"I've come for InuYanna. Where is she?" InuYasha asked the older demon.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer InuYasha. He just looked InuYasha dead in the eyes.

"She's not here, Little Brother," Sesshoumaru said.

InuYasha just growled at his older brother. He knew that Sesshoumaru was lying about Yanna not being there.

"If she is not here, then where is she?" InuYasha growled out.

"Even if she was here, then what makes you think that I would tell you?" Sesshoumaru asked InuYasha.

InuYasha continued growling at Sesshoumaru. He knew his older brother was playing with his mind about where Yanna was at.

"She is not here then," InuYasha said as he made a move towards Sesshoumaru.

"Don't come any closer, InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said as he turned and started walking off.

Kagome and the others just watched the conversation happening between InuYasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Come Jaken and Rin. We have certain half-breed that we have to go look for," Sesshoumaru said.

InuYasha just stared at Sesshoumaru's back as he walked away from them. Jaken and Rin weren't too far behind Sesshoumaru. InuYasha just growled at his brother's retreating back.

"InuYasha, I don't think that Sesshoumaru knows where InuYanna is," Kagome said as she slid off of Kirara's back.

"Feh, he knows where InuYanna is. If we went to find her, then we are going to have to follow him," InuYasha said as he looked in the direction that Sesshoumaru had headed in.

With that said, InuYasha and the gang began following after Sesshoumaru. They made sure not to get too close to the older demon or there would be trouble if Sesshoumaru found out that he was being followed.

**Back with Yanna**

It felt like Yanna had been running for days. She knew that she couldn't stop to rest because Sesshoumaru was sure to find her. So, Yanna did her best to convince her mind and body to keep moving.

Yanna ran for as long as her body would let her. She knew that she shouldn't stop but she did anyways. Again Yanna didn't know where she was. She had no longer stopped when she collapsed to the ground, groaning and moaning in pain.

"Damn, I must have hurt myself worse than I first thought," Yanna said out loud to no one in particular.

The pain was so much that Yanna's vision started to go in and out. She was on the verge of losing consciousness when she saw a figure show up in front of her. As the figure bent down to where she was at, Yanna blacked out from the pain of her injuries.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 13 ~ Yanna's Savior**

**One week later**

Yanna started to wake up. When she was fully awake, Yanna looked around and didn't see anyone that she recognized. She did notice however that she was in a cave hidden by a waterfall. Yanna also noticed that she was laying on a bed of furs. She then realized that she no longer had Sou'unga. She looked around frantically when Yanna noticed Sou'unga lying right beside her on the furs. Just then, Yanna saw someone walking into the cave towards her. Yanna also took notice that the person wasn't bad looking. _'__Maybe this is one of the demons that InuYasha had warned me about,'_ she thought to herself. Yanna started to growl as the person came closer to her.

"Who are you and where am I?" Yanna growled out.

"I am Kouga, a wolf demon, and you are with my wolf tribe. Now who are you and why do you look like mutt-face?" Kouga asked her.

Yanna took offense to being called names since that was all she was called for the past year back home. She continued growling at Kouga as she answered his question.

"My name is InuYanna. I am InuYasha's twin sister," Yanna said harshly. "And who are you calling a mutt-face?"

"Uh, no one, InuYanna. I'm sorry," Kouga said apologetically.

Kouga just looked at Yanna. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was even though she was a hanyou. But he knew that she was off limits even though she was related to InuYasha. He was pulled out of his thoughts by her talking to him.

"What happened?" Yanna asked Kouga.

Kouga sat down on the furs next to Yanna. He was starting to fall head over heels in love with her even though he just met her. _'How can she be so beautiful while being related to InuYasha,'_ Kouga thought to himself as he continued to look at Yanna.

Yanna was starting to get perturbed by Kouga staring at her. She had always been self-conscious about people staring at her now that her demon attributes had surfaced a little over a year ago.

"Uh, hello. Can you please tell me what happened?" Yanna asked again to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I really don't know what happened to you. All I know is that I found you with some severe wounds that were refusing to heal properly. You passed out just as I got to you. So, I brought you back here and treated your wounds," Kouga said, smiling slightly.

Yanna blushed slightly at the way Kouga was looking at her. Just then, Yanna remembered who was chasing her.

"Thank you, Kouga, but I have to get moving," Yanna said frantically as she tried to get up but fell right back down onto the furs.

Yanna tried to get up once more but she was stopped by Kouga. He then helped her to lay back down on the furs. He needed to find out what had her so spooked.

"You are still too injured to be going anywhere, InuYanna," Kouga said worriedly.

Yanna tried once more to get up but howled out in pain instead.

"You don't understand. I have to leave before he finds me," she said as she looked to the ground to avoid his eyes.

"Who is after you, InuYanna?" Kouga asked her curiously.

Yanna looked back up at Kouga with tears brimming in her amber-gold eyes. She could see the concern written all over his face.

"Sesshoumaru," Yanna said as she started to cry.

Kouga reached out and wiped the tears away that were falling down her beautiful face.

"Shhh. Don't worry, InuYanna, no one will ever find you here," Kouga said as he hugged her close to him.

Yanna was shocked at first when she felt Kouga embrace her. But she eventually hugged him back and cried on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kouga," Yanna said as she continued to hug him.

**Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru had been searching for Yanna for a week and couldn't find any sign of her. He really didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted to make sure that she was kept safe until the time came for her to fulfill her destiny.

"Milord, we have been searching for InuYanna a week now. There is no sign of her," Jaken said to Sesshoumaru.

"She is around here somewhere. She can't stay hidden for long," Sesshoumaru said angrily.

"But milord, what if we can't find her?" Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru turned and faced Jaken with an angry look on his face causing Jaken to shrink away.

"We will find her," Sesshoumaru snarled at the little toad demon. "Because if we don't then this world will be doomed."

With that said, Jaken shrunk even farther away from Sesshoumaru. He knew that it was hopeless but Jaken wasn't going to say anything to Sesshoumaru, though. So, they just kept searching for Yanna.

**Meanwhile with InuYasha**

InuYasha and the gang had been following Sesshoumaru for a week now and there was still no sign of Yanna. InuYasha was starting to get worried about his twin sister.

"Damn. Where could she be?" InuYasha asked himself.

Kagome could tell that InuYasha was worried about Yanna. But she also knew that there was something that InuYasha was hiding form her.

"Don't worry, InuYasha. We'll find her before Sesshoumaru does," Kagome said reassuredly.

"Yeah, InuYasha, Kagome's right," Miroku said, agreeing with Kagome.

"Feh," was all InuYasha said as he stormed off.

The others followed after him so they could make sure that InuYasha wouldn't do anything rash and stupid.

**Back with Yanna and Kouga**

Kouga was the firs tone to break the hug between them. He pulled back slightly and looked Yanna in the eyes.

"Lay here and get some rest, InuYanna. I'll be back later to check on you," Kouga said.

"Okay," Yanna said sleepily.

With that said, Kouga bent down and kissed Yanna on her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. He then got up off the furs and left so Yanna could get some much needed rest.

**Two weeks later**

Yanna was starting to even wonder if InuYasha was even looking for her. She had been with Kouga for almost a month now. Yanna's wounds have completely healed by now. She really needed to get moving before Sesshoumaru found her. That was when Yanna came to the decision that she needed to leave so she could look for InuYasha and the rest of the gang.

Just then, Kouga walked up to Yanna as she was standing at the entrance of the cave. She felt so safe with Kouga but her thoughts kept drifting back to InuYasha and the others.

"Kouga, I want to thank you for letting me stay here with you and your tribe but I have to go and find my brother," Yanna said while looking out the cave's entrance.

"You're welcome, InuYanna, and I wish you the best of luck. Just be careful and always remember that you are more than welcomed here," Kouga said as he hugged Yanna one last time.

"Thank you, Kouga," she said as she hugged him back.

With that said, Yanna released Kouga so she could leave. Yanna left Kouga's protection and went to search for InuYasha and the others. The whole time she was hoping that she didn't run into Sesshoumaru along the way.

Yanna hadn't been walking long when she caught a familiar scent in the air. She knew that she had found InuYasha and the others.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 14 ~ InuYasha and Yanna Reunited**

Yanna had crested the final hill when she saw InuYasha and the others sitting in a clearing. She started to move towards them when she noticed that InuYasha turned to look at her.

Yanna watched as InuYasha walked towards her. She started getting nervous because she didn't know how he was going to react to her taking off the way she did about a month ago.

"Hi, InuYasha," Yanna said nervously.

"Where have you been, InuYanna?" InuYasha asked angrily.

Yanna just looked at her twin brother. She could tell that he was worried about her by the look in his eyes.

"After I took off from you, I ended up running into Sesshoumaru. He took me to his castle in the Western Lands. He wanted to take Sou'unga away from me. So, when I wouldn't give it to him, I jumped out the window. When I did that, I hurt myself really bad. I ran away until I came across Kouga. Kouga then took care of me and now here I am," Yanna said too nonchalantly.

InuYasha was having a hard time believing everything that Yanna had just said. He wanted to make sure he had heard Yanna right when she said who had found and took care of her while she was injured.

"Who found you when you were injured?" InuYasha asked as his blood began to boil.

"Kouga found me. He took care of me while my wounds healed," Yanna said smiling.

Before InuYasha could say anything else, Yanna turned and started walking towards the others. InuYasha could tell that Yanna was hiding something from him. But he knew that she would tell him in her own time. So, he followed Yanna back to the rest of the group.

"InuYanna's back!" Shippou said excitedly.

As soon as Shippou said that, everyone turned and looked at Yanna. They were all happy to see her alive and well.

"Hi, guys," Yanna said, sitting down next to Kagome.

"We're glad you're back, InuYanna. What happened?" Kagome asked.

Yanna knew that she was going to have to tell them what happened to her eventually. So, she told her story to them. She told them how she got Sou'unga and how Sesshoumaru threatened to take it away from her. Yanna also told them how Kouga had come to her rescue and also how he took care of her.

"Kouga took care of you even though he knew who you were related to," Sango said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, he did," Yanna said dreamily.

They all could hear InuYasha grumbling about Yanna and Kouga.

"No sister of mine is going to hook up with that mangy wolf," InuYasha made known to Yanna.

Yanna growled at her brother. She couldn't believe that InuYasha would ever say something like that to her.

"Whatever, InuYasha," Yanna said as she glared at him.

The others could feel the tension building between the two inu-twins. They needed to come up with something quick before InuYasha and Yanna killed each other. Just then, Kagome spoke up.

"Let's have some dinner," Kagome said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, sure," Yanna and InuYasha said at the same time.

Yanna and InuYasha looked at each other. Yanna knew that InuYasha was just trying to protect her but he needed to back off some and let her make her own decisions about her life.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha," Yanna said.

"Yeah, me too, 'Yanna," he said back to her as he embraced her.

That was when Kagome and Sango started fixing dinner. They were having ramen again. They all sat down and ate their ramen except for Yanna. She really wasn't all that hungry. Since no one took notice of her not eating, Yanna decided to take a walk to clear her head about everything that had happened to her so far in the feudal era.

After everyone was done eating, InuYasha looked around but couldn't find Yanna anywhere. He started to get worried.

"Kagome, do you know where InuYanna went?" InuYasha asked.

"No, I don't. I didn't even know that she was gone," Kagome said while looking around.

"I am going to go and look for her before Sesshoumaru finds her," InuYasha said worriedly.

After InuYasha said that, he took off after Yanna. It didn't take him long to find his sister's scent. He followed her scent to a clearing that was nearby. When InuYasha got to the clearing he could tell that Yanna was crying just by the scent of her tears in the air. He then saw her sitting on the ground as she was looking up at the sky as if she was deep in thought. InuYasha was surprised that Yanna hadn't even noticed that he was standing at the edge of the clearing watching her. He didn't know how to approach her without making her mad.

**Meanwhile**

"Milord, we have been searching for InuYanna for three weeks now. I don't think we are going to find her," Jaken said.

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word. He just looked at Jaken. That was when he caught two familiar scents in the air.

"Perhaps, Jaken, she will come to us," Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.

"Aye, milord. What will we do until then?" Jaken asked.

"We will make camp here and wait for her to come to us," Sesshoumaru said without looking at Jaken.

With that said, they made camp. That was where Sesshoumaru waited for Yanna. He knew that sooner or later she would come to him again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 15 ~ Everything Comes Out**

InuYasha slowly walked up to Yanna. He sat down on the ground next to her. He, too, looked up at the sky to see what so interesting about it.

"InuYanna, why are you crying?" InuYasha asked her.

Yanna never looked away from the stars as she answered InuYasha.

"InuYasha, you know that Sesshoumaru is after me, right?" Yanna asked him through her tears.

"Yeah, I know," InuYasha replied.

Just then, Yanna turned and looked at InuYasha. She couldn't believe the look on his face. Yanna turned away from InuYasha and looked back up at the stars. InuYasha had noticed this. Then Yanna started speaking again.

"InuYasha, do you know why Sesshoumaru is after me so badly?" Yanna asked her twin.

InuYasha just shook his head as he answered, "No, I don't. Please InuYanna, tell me so I can help you."

"Okay. You know how Father had left the Tenseiga for Sesshoumaru, the Tetsusaiga for you, and the Sou'unga for me," Yanna said while she looked back at InuYasha.

InuYasha nodded his head as a signal for Yanna to continue.

"Well then, you also know how Sesshoumaru hates the both of us and how he has tried to take the Tetsusaiga from you," Yanna said.

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the angry look on Yanna's face. He allowed her to continue.

"InuYasha, Sesshoumaru wants the power of Sou'unga also. I can't let him take Sou'unga away from me. There is no telling what will happen to me without it. I need to learn how to defend myself against him. Please, InuYasha, help me," Yanna pleaded with her twin.

"InuYanna, I told you that I would teach you how to use Sou'unga," InuYasha said.

"Thank you, InuYasha," Yanna said.

With that said, InuYasha and Yanna hugged each other.

**Meanwhile**

Sesshoumaru was getting tired of waiting around for Yanna to come to him. So, he decided to go and look for her himself.

"Jaken, I want you to stay here with Rin. I will be right back. There is something that I need to go and take care of," Sesshoumaru said as he started to leave the camp.

"Aye, milord. Rin and I will be waiting right here for you to return to us," Jaken said as he watched Sesshoumaru leave them.

Once Sesshoumaru had left Jaken and Rin, he headed in the direction that he could smell the scents in the air. He knew that Yanna was somewhere nearby. He continued walking until he came to a clearing and saw the one person that he wanted to get his hands on at the moment.

**Back with InuYasha and Yanna**

"I will start teaching you tomorrow. Let's go back to camp and get some rest," InuYasha said as he released Yanna from their hug.

"Okay, InuYasha," Yanna said, smiling at him.

With that all said and done, InuYasha stood up and pulled Yanna to her feet. They then started walking back towards camp when all of a sudden Yanna stopped walking. InuYasha stopped walking as Yanna looked up at him.

"What is it, InuYanna?" InuYasha asked his twin.

"Something is not right here. We are not alone," Yanna said, growling.

InuYasha looked around the clearing. He sniffed the air and confirmed what Yanna had said. They both caught the same scent in the air. InuYasha then noticed that Yanna had stiffened next to him.

"Sesshoumaru," Yanna whispered so that it was barely audible even for their demon hearing to pick up.

"What did you say, InuYanna?" InuYasha asked.

Before Yanna could answer InuYasha, Sesshoumaru stepped into the clearing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 16 ~ The Fight For Sou'unga**

"Sesshoumaru. What are you doing here?" InuYasha seethed at his older half-brother.

"I came for InuYanna. She has something that I want, Little Brother," Sesshoumaru said while glaring at InuYasha and Yanna.

InuYasha could tell that Yanna was scared of Sesshoumaru. Yanna had cowered behind InuYasha in order to get out of Sesshoumaru's line of sight. InuYasha knew what Sesshoumaru was after Yanna for, but he wanted to hear about it from Sesshoumaru himself.

"What does she have that you want so badly, Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha growled at him.

"I am here to take Sou'unga from InuYanna," Sesshoumaru seethed back at InuYasha.

At this point, no one noticed that Yanna had moved out from behind InuYasha. When Sesshoumaru and InuYasha noticed that Yanna had moved, they both started backing away from her. They both noticed that she had Sou'unga in her hands.

"Sesshoumaru, you will never take Sou'unga away from me. The only way that you are going to get Sou'unga is by killing me," Yanna growled out.

"If that is what you wish, then so be it," Sesshoumaru growled back at Yanna.

With that said, Sesshoumaru began to lunge at Yanna. Since Yanna didn't know how to handle Sou'unga, it was easy for Sesshoumaru to knock it out of her hands. The sword flew from Yanna's hands and landed about five feet from her. Yanna flew back and landed on her back on the ground at InuYasha's feet.

InuYasha bent down to make sure that his sister was okay. He could tell that Yanna was still breathing but the force of the impact had rendered her unconscious. InuYasha knew that he had to get Sou'unga back into Yanna's hands before her demon blood took over. So, InuYasha started making his way over to Sou'unga.

InuYasha was almost to Sou'unga when Sesshoumaru figured out what was going on. Sesshoumaru then started making his way to Sou'unga as well. What happened next surprised both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru.

Yanna shot up off the ground in her demon form. Both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru jumped back from Sou'unga when they both heard her growling at them.

"Why do you want Sou'unga so bad, Sesshoumaru?" Yanna growled at him.

"Because you don't deserve it. Just like InuYasha doesn't deserve the Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru said back to her.

"Leave InuYasha out of this, Sesshoumaru. This is between the two of us," Yanna said through clenched teeth.

After Yanna said that, she lunged at Sesshoumaru with her claws ready to kill him. Sesshoumaru moved out of the way just in time before Yanna could make contact. He had never forgotten about what she did to him the last time they fought like this. Yanna then turned around just in time to avoid Sesshoumaru's light whip.

InuYasha couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. He was surprised at how well Yanna was fighting in her demon form. The last time that Yanna and Sesshoumaru had fought, he was unconscious.

"I beat you the last time, Sesshoumaru. I can beat you again," Yanna growled out.

"We'll just see about that, you pathetic half-breed," Sesshoumaru said to make her become even more enraged that she already was.

Yanna took time to contemplate what he had just said. Sesshoumaru took this as his chance to strike at her while she was distracted. By the time that Yanna knew what was happening, it was too late. All InuYasha could do was watch. He knew that this was Yanna's fight. InuYasha was amazed at how well Yanna was fighting without Sou'unga.

"Will you give me Sou'unga, InuYanna?" Sesshoumaru asked while he was towering over her.

"NO!" Yanna yelled at him.

Then with all her remaining strength, Yanna pushed Sesshoumaru off of her. She then had Sesshoumaru pinned to the ground. Yanna took this opportunity to use her claws on Sesshoumaru. She dug her claws down his front side while she was enjoying the feeling that she was getting from Sesshoumaru's blood on her claws.

"I told you before, Sesshoumaru, you will never beat me," Yanna said, pleased.

Once Yanna was done digging her claws into Sesshoumaru, she noticed that he was unconscious from the blood loss that she had created. She was pleased with what she had done. So, she decided to get up off of Sesshoumaru's chest.

She then walked away from an unconscious Sesshoumaru. Yanna then saw InuYasha. So, she started walking towards him. InuYasha didn't like the look in her eyes. She looked at him as if she didn't know him.

"InuYanna, please let me help you," InuYasha pleaded with his sister.

"Why would I need your help?" Yanna growled at him.

InuYasha couldn't answer her. Yanna then saw something laying on the ground next to InuYasha. Yanna bent down and picked Sou'unga up in her hands. When she had Sou'unga in her hands, Yanna changed back into her hanyou form.

"InuYasha, what happened?" Yanna asked, looking around.

"You and Sesshoumaru fought over Sou'unga while you were in your demon form," InuYasha said, pointing to the unconscious Sesshoumaru on the ground.

"I guess that I won, huh?" Yanna asked.

InuYasha nodded his head at her.

"Let's go back to camp, InuYanna," InuYasha said.

"Okay, let's go," Yanna said back to him.

With that said, InuYasha and Yanna walked back to camp. Little did they know but someone was watching them from the shadows of the trees.

"Very soon, my dear InuYanna, you will be with me," the mystery person said as he disappeared into the trees.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 17 ~ Learning How To Use Sou'unga**

InuYasha and Yanna had finally made it back to camp. They sat down with the others and started talking.

"So, InuYanna, where did you go?" Miroku asked.

"I took a walk to clear my head and to gather my thoughts," Yanna said, looking at Miroku.

"Oh okay," was all Miroku could say.

"Guys, can we talk about this in the morning. I'm really tired," Yanna said to the others.

They all nodded their heads yes. Yanna went off and found a tree to sleep in. She jumped up on the closet branch and leaned up against the trunk. When Yanna was comfortable, she looked up at the stars.

The others went and got into their sleeping bags. Then InuYasha jumped up into another tree so that he could watch over everyone else, including Yanna in her own tree. When he noticed that Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were asleep, he jumped down from his tree and went over to Yanna's tree. He then jumped up on the branch that she was on. Yanna just continued to look up at the stars.

"You were always fascinated with the stars even when you were younger," InuYasha said to his sister.

Yanna just smiled as she continued to look at the stars.

"I know. My stepfather always said the same thing to me. There were times when he would get up in the middle of the night and find me asleep on the front porch," Yanna said as she turned and looked at InuYasha.

"So, why aren't you sleeping, InuYanna?" he asked her.

"I'm just thinking about some things," she said while she looked at him.

"What kind of things, 'Yanna?" InuYasha asked curiously.

Yanna continued to look at InuYasha as she tried to put her thoughts into words before she answered him.

"Things like why Mother and Father hid me away from you. Just stuff like that," Yanna said while she looked away from InuYasha.

Yanna looked back up at the stars.

"They probably did it to protect you from something or someone," InuYasha said to her.

"Yeah, but protect me from what?" Yanna asked.

She sighed deeply as she continued to look up at the stars. She needed to know what her purpose in this world was.

"Maybe we can figure that out together," InuYasha said as he gave Yanna a hug.

"I guess you're right," Yanna said as she hugged her brother back.

After InuYasha stopped hugging Yanna, he jumped down from her tree and walked back over to his tree. He then jumped back up onto his branch and got comfortable.

"Good night, InuYasha," Yanna said as she yawned.

"Good night, InuYanna," InuYasha said as he drifted off to sleep and dreamed about his own childhood.

Yanna soon fell asleep while thinking about the life that she could have had.

_~~Begin InuYasha's Dream~~_

Yanna was running around the garden with InuYasha chasing her. She really didn't like it when InuYasha would chase her because he would hurt her every time and this time was no different.

This time, InuYasha had knocked her to the ground and then started laughing at her. Yanna got up from the ground and glared at InuYasha.

"Why did you do that for, InuYasha?" Yanna yelled at her twin brother.

"You need to learn how to defend yourself, you weakling," InuYasha replied back to her, still laughing.

That was the wrong thing for InuYasha to say to Yanna at that very moment. She closed her eyes and started chanting something that was incoherent to InuYasha. When Yanna opened her eyes, InuYasha didn't like what he saw. So, he started backing away from her. Yanna's eyes were an evil and dark red color.

"You are going to pay for what you said, InuYasha," Yanna growled at him.

Other than her eyes changing colors, Yanna's fangs and claws started to grow longer as well. She also had two purple stripes on either side of her face. But there was something different about what was happening to her. She also had a purple crescent moon appear on her forehead. Yanna then felt her whole body starting to change form.

Before the transformation could go any farther, InuTaishou came into the garden. He knew exactly what was happening to his one and only daughter. He also knew that he had to stop her before she got too far into the transformation. So, he took the chance and started walking towards Yanna.

"InuYanna, you need to calm down," InuTaishou said as he kept walking closer to his daughter.

Yanna turned and glared at her father. She even started growling at him. She could tell that he was only there to help her. So, she backed down and started to calm down. As the transformation started to end, Yanna passed out. She hit the ground hard as she passed out. InuTaishou finally made it to her side as did InuYasha. InuTaishou picked Yanna up and then looked at InuYasha.

"Now you know why we tell you to be careful with her," InuTaishou said to InuYasha. "Next time be more careful about what you say and do to her."

InuYasha didn't say anything to his father. He just nodded his head. He then backed away from his father as he watched InuTaishou walk into the castle with Yanna in his arms.

~~End InuYasha's Dream~~

**The next day**

Yanna was awakened by the smell of breakfast being fixed. She jumped down from the tree and joined the others. That was when Yanna noticed that InuYasha wasn't around.

"Mmmm. Breakfast smells good," Yanna said with her eyes closed in sweet bliss.

"Thanks. Can you go and get InuYasha for us, please?" Kagome asked Yanna.

"Sure. Where is he?" Yanna asked back while looking at Kagome.

"In the clearing where he found you at last night," Sango answered.

"Okay. We'll be back soon," Yanna said as she walked towards the clearing.

With that said, Yanna went after InuYasha. Sango was right. Yanna did find InuYasha in the clearing. She tried to sneak up on him but it didn't work.

"I know that you're there, InuYanna," InuYasha said without looking at her.

"How did you know that it was me?" she asked, amazed.

"I just knew. Let me guess, they sent you to come and get me since breakfast is almost done," he said still not looking at Yanna.

"Yeah, that's right," Yanna said.

Yanna walked up to him and sat down next to him. She looked over at InuYasha and noticed that he was deep in thought with his eyes closed.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Yanna asked him.

"Nothing much," he said with his eyes closed still.

Yanna knew that he was lying to her. So, she turned his head so that he could look her in the eyes once he opened his eyes.

"InuYasha, don't lie to me. What are you thinking about?" Yanna yelled at him.

InuYasha finally opened his eyes and looked at Yanna.

"Okay. I was thinking about what is going to happen when the sacred jewel is complete," he finally said.

Yanna looked at InuYasha dumbfounded. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"What jewel, InuYasha?" Yanna asked curiously.

"The jewel of four souls which is also known as the Shikon no Tama. Once it is completed, the jewel will grant anyone's wish," InuYasha told her.

"Oh okay," Yanna said. "So, are you going to teach me how to use and handle Sou'unga?"

"Yeah, let's get started," InuYasha said.

With that said, InuYasha and Yanna got up off the ground. He had Yanna pull Sou'unga out. He then started teaching Yanna how to handle Sou'unga. First off, InuYasha taught Yanna how to properly hold Sou'unga. Then he showed her a couple of defensive moves that could save her life one day.

When they were done practicing their fighting moves, they headed back to camp. Once back at camp, Yanna and InuYasha sat down with the others and ate breakfast.

Once everyone was done eating, Kagome, Sango, and Yanna cleaned the dishes and packed everything up. They were all sitting around the campfire while they were letting their breakfasts digest before heading out to look for jewel shards.

"So, what were you two doing in the clearing?" Miroku asked curiously.

"InuYasha was teaching me how to use Sou'unga successfully," Yanna said, looking at the fire.

"That is cool," Kagome said, looking at Yanna.

Yanna just nodded her head without looking at any of any of them.

When they were all done resting, they all decided that it was time to head out to look for more jewel shards.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 18 ~ Jewel Shards and The Mystery Person**

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she sensed a jewel shard coming towards them. InuYasha and Yanna were the first ones to take notice that Kagome had stopped walking.

"What is it, Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"There is a jewel shard coming at us quick," Kagome said.

By this time the others had noticed that Kagome, InuYasha, and Yanna had stopped walking. Sango had Kirara turn around and head back to the others. When Kirara landed on the ground, Sango and Miroku slid off of Kirara and ran over to Kagome and the inu-youkai twins.

"What is going on?" Miroku and Sango asked at the same time.

"Kagome senses a jewel shard heading towards us," Yanna said.

Before they could say anything else, the demon, with the jewel shard, came charging through the trees at them. They all pulled out their weapons so that they could defeat the demon and take the jewel shard.

The battle with the demon started off with InuYasha and Yanna striking it with the Tetsusaiga and the Sou'unga. The two swords had no affect on it. InuYasha and Yanna kept attacking it with their swords while Sango used her boomerang on the demon also.

While they were fighting the demon, something happened to Yanna. She didn't know what it was at first but it seemed like someone was able to get into her mind. She tried to shrug it off but she had no such luck. Yanna did however push the intrusion to the back of her mind and continued fighting alongside InuYasha and Sango.

Miroku started to take the prayer beads off of his right hand so that he could use his wind tunnel. He stopped when he heard a buzzing sound coming at him.

"Damn, Naraku's poisonous insects," Miroku said while he wrapped the prayer beads back around his hand.

Miroku then picked up his staff and joined the fight.

They continued to fight the demon until InuYasha asked, "Kagome, where is the jewel shard located?"

"The shard is in the demon's back," she answered.

After Kagome said that, InuYasha and Yanna were able to destroy the demon and get the jewel shard.

"That was too easy," InuYasha said, panting.

"What do you mean?" Yanna asked, panting also.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about all this," InuYasha said.

After the battle, they all decided to rest a little so they could gather their thoughts and regain their strength. While they rested, Yanna jumped up into a tree. She was off in her own little world so she didn't notice that InuYasha had joined her.

"What are you thinking about InuYanna?" InuYasha asked her worriedly.

"Nothing much. Why do you ask, InuYasha?" Yanna asked him.

"I'm just worried about you, InuYanna," he said.

Yanna could see the worry in her brother's eyes.

"I'll tell you what, from now on I will tell you when something is bothering me. Is it a deal?" Yanna said as she cocked her head at him.

"Okay, it's a deal. Let's go," InuYasha said as he jumped down from the tree.

Yanna jumped down also. She helped Kagome and Sango pack everything up so they could leave.

**Later that day**

They had been walking for awhile before they decided to stop for the night. They found a small clearing and started setting up camp. After they had set up camp, Yanna and InuYasha went to go get some water for dinner. InuYasha could tell that there was something bothering Yanna. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Once back at camp, Yanna and InuYasha gave Kagome and Sango the water. Yanna then found the highest tree and jumped up into it. InuYasha did the same thing. He sat on the same branch as Yanna and looked at her.

"Come on, InuYanna, tell me what is bothering you," InuYasha said to her.

"There was something odd about that demon we fought earlier today. I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen," Yanna said.

InuYasha just looked at her. He could tell that there was a change in her. He was really getting worried about Yanna. InuYasha then jumped out of the tree and went over to Kagome and Sango. He had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'm just worried about InuYanna. She hasn't been herself since we fought that demon this morning," InuYasha said.

"I know what you mean, InuYasha. She has been very quiet today," Sango said.

Just then, Miroku and Shippou came walking over to them when they finished gathering firewood.

"So, guys, what's up?" Miroku asked, sitting down next to Sango.

"We were just talking about how InuYanna has been quiet all day," Kagome said, making a fire.

"Yes, I have noticed that myself," Miroku said, thinking about Yanna's actions.

They all continued to talk until they fell asleep. Everyone was asleep except for Yanna. She was wide awake. She closed her eyes so she could relax but she felt a sharp pain in her head all of a sudden. That was when her mind went blank.

Yanna jumped down from her spot in the tree. She looked towards the forest. Just then, she felt the same intrusion come back into her mind. She didn't know what to make of it. Yanna continued looking towards the forest. Something in the forest was pulling her towards it. Yanna then took one last look at her traveling companions and then started walking towards the forest. As Yanna neared the edge of the forest, she could tell that there was an evil presence in there. She didn't let the evil presence stop her from entering the forest.

**Meanwhile**

Naraku finally decided that it was time for Yanna to come to him. He walked out of the castle and headed into the forest that surrounded his castle. He knew where Yanna was at because his poisonous insects had been following her and her traveling companions all day. He came to a clearing that was close to the camp that Yanna occupied.

"Come to me, my dear InuYanna," Naraku said into the night air.

He waited patiently for Yanna to come into the clearing.

**Back at camp**

InuYasha woke up when he heard Yanna jump out of her tree. He watched as she looked over at Kagome and the others before she walked towards the forest. When InuYasha saw Yanna walk into the forest, he jumped out of his tree. He walked over to Kagome to see if Yanna had done anything to her and the others. When he saw that the others weren't harmed, he decided to follow Yanna into the forest.

**Back with Yanna**

Once she was in the forest, Yanna lost all control of her body. She continued to walk until she came upon someone standing with their back to her.

"I see that you have finally come to me," the person said.

"Who are you?" Yanna asked nervously.

"You will soon find out," he said.

Before Yanna could say anything, the mystery person came up behind her. She noticed that she couldn't see his face. All he had on was a white baboon pelt. Just then, InuYasha came up on them. He knew exactly who it was that was with Yanna.

"Get away from her, Naraku," InuYasha seethed.

"Why should I, InuYasha?" asked Naraku.

"Because I said so, that's why," InuYasha yelled at Naraku.

Naraku looked from InuYasha to Yanna. He was just now noticing how much they looked like each other but he could feel the power flowing through Yanna.

"She is your twin sister, InuYanna, is she not?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah, she is. What is it to you, Naraku?" InuYasha asked angrily.

"I have been searching for her ever since your parents hid her away from me," Naraku said as he pulled Yanna's back against his chest.

InuYasha watched as Yanna didn't fight with Naraku's grip on her. He then looked into Yanna's eyes. InuYasha could see the distant look in them. It was as if Yanna wasn't there.

Just then, Naraku grabbed Sou'unga and pulled it from Yanna's side. He then dropped it on the ground beside them. InuYasha could tell that Naraku had complete control of Yanna. He also knew that if Yanna didn't have Sou'unga with her, then her demon side would take over. Before InuYasha could do anything, Naraku and Yanna were gone in a cloud of miasma.


	19. Cahpter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 19 ~ Kidnapped By Naraku**

InuYasha couldn't believe what had just happened. He walked over to Sou'unga and picked it up. Then InuYasha started walking back to camp. _'I wonder what Naraku wants with InuYanna. What did he mean when he said that she was hidden away from him. I will get her back if it is the last thing that I do,' _InuYasha thought to himself as he walked back to camp.

When InuYasha got back to camp, he noticed that everyone else was awake. They looked at him as he walked over to the campfire and sat down. Kagome noticed that he had Sou'unga.

"InuYasha, where is InuYanna?" Kagome asked worriedly.

InuYasha didn't want to answer Kagome but he knew that she would continue to bother him about it so he decided to tell them anyways. They are bound to find out sooner or later when Naraku sends Yanna to kill them and take the jewel shards.

"Naraku took her," InuYasha said as he looked at the ground.

When InuYasha looked back up, he noticed that everyone had shocked looks on their faces. They couldn't believe what InuYasha had just said.

"What do you mean Naraku took InuYanna?" Shippou asked hysterically.

"I mean exactly what I said," InuYasha yelled.

Everyone could tell that InuYasha was worried about Yanna. They all knew that they had to find her before something serious happened to her.

"I think we should pack up and try to find Naraku and rescue InuYanna," Miroku said.

With that said, they started packing everything up. Once they had everything packed up, they started heading towards Naraku's castle.

**Meanwhile**

Naraku and Yanna had finally made it to his castle. Once there, Naraku locked Yanna in a room with nothing in it.

"What do you want from me?" Yanna finally asked.

"You will see soon enough, my dear InuYanna," Naraku whispered in her ear.

Yanna pulled away from him in disbelief. She backed herself up against the wall.

"I want to know now," Yanna seethed.

"You will find out after you transform into a full demon," Naraku said calmly.

It was then that Yanna realized that she didn't have Sou'unga with her. She knew that her demon blood would take over soon.

"Where is my sword?" Yanna asked angrily.

"I left it with InuYasha when I took you from the forest," Naraku said nonchalantly to her.

Then all of a sudden Yanna could feel her demon side starting to take over her body. As Yanna was turning into a full demon, Naraku was standing there, smiling. He was surprised at how quick she had transformed into a full demon.

"Now, tell me what you want with me?" Yanna growled at him.

"I want you to kill your brother, InuYasha, and bring me his jewel shards," Naraku said still smiling.

"And if I refuse, then what?" Yanna asked.

Somehow Naraku knew that Yanna was going to ask that question so he pulled out a tainted jewel shard and looked at Yanna.

"What is that?" Yanna asked while she was looking at Naraku.

"This is my insurance that you will do what I say," Naraku said as he put the jewel shard in Yanna's head.

Yanna screamed out in pain as the jewel shard was embedded in her head. Naraku was pleased with his work. After the jewel shard was in her head, Yanna passed out. Naraku walked out of the room, feeling very pleased with himself. Once he was outside of Yanna's room, Naraku turned to the figure standing there.

"Kagura, let me know the moment she wakes up," Naraku said.

"As you wish, Naraku," Kagura said, bowing slightly.

Naraku turned and walked away from Kagura. He continued walking down the hall to his room. He couldn't wait to see how Yanna was going to react to being under his control.

**Meanwhile with InuYasha**

InuYasha and the others had been walking all day so that they could get to Naraku's castle sooner. Then all of a sudden, InuYasha stopped walking and looked at Yanna's sword. He noticed that Sou'unga was pulsating.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"It's Sou'unga. It's pulsating," InuYasha said still looking at Sou'unga.

InuYasha removed Sou'unga from his side and placed it on the ground. They were all looking at it as it was still pulsating. InuYasha knew right away that something was wrong but he didn't say anything.

Everyone decided to make camp right there. So, Kagome and Sango pulled out their sleeping bags while Shippou and Miroku gathered firewood. InuYasha went and got some water for dinner.

When InuYasha got back with the water, he picked up Sou'unga and jumped into the nearest tree. InuYasha couldn't help but think that something serious had happened to Yanna.

"Dinner is ready, InuYasha," Kagome told him.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute," InuYasha said.

InuYasha jumped down from his tree and ate his ramen. When he was done eating, he jumped back up into his tree.

"He is really worried about InuYanna, isn't he?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, he is," Kagome said, looking up into the tree at InuYasha.

After the others were done eating, they sat around the campfire and talked until they all fell asleep. InuYasha was the only one that was still awake.

"I promise I will rescue you from Naraku, InuYanna," InuYasha whispered into the night.

InuYasha then fell into a restless sleep as he thought about his sister and what she was going through at the moment.

Sometime during the night, InuYasha felt a pain in his chest just like before. It actually woke him up out of a dead sleep. The pain hurt so bad that it almost caused him to fall out of the tree. He knew that something bad was happening to Yanna. As the pain ebbed away, InuYasha fell asleep once again.

**Back at Naraku's castle**

Kagura was standing outside Yanna's door when she heard Yanna growling on the other side of the door. Kagura immediately went and got Naraku. She walked down the hall to his room. When she reached Naraku's door, Kagura knocked frantically on his door.

"Enter," Naraku said when he heard someone knocking on his door.

Kagura opened his door and entered his room.

"You wanted to be told when InuYanna woke up. Well, she is awake and growling," Kagura said, bowing slightly.

"Good," was all Naraku said as he walked out of his room.

Kagura followed Naraku back to Yanna's room. She had the funny feeling that she was going to have to watch over the ungrateful dog demon.

When Naraku got to Yanna's room, he opened the door. He heard Yanna growling at him. He slowly entered the room only to have Yanna start to lunge at him.

"Are you ready to do my bidding, InuYanna?" Naraku asked her.

Yanna stopped mid-stride and looked at Naraku.

"I will kill my brother and get you his jewel shards," Yanna said defeatedly. "But what will I get in return for doing this for you?"

Naraku looked at her and smiled evilly.

"Your freedom," Naraku said.

Yanna had to think about what Naraku had said to her. She knew that he could be lying to her but she was willing to do anything to get away from Naraku.

"You have a deal, Naraku," Yanna growled out.

"Good. You can find InuYasha and his traveling companions in a clearing to the east of here," Naraku said.

Yanna nodded her head and left. She had to get out of there before Naraku realized that the jewel shard wasn't working on her.

Just then, he turned to Kagura and spoke.

"Kagura, I want you to follow her and make sure that she does what she said she would do," Naraku said.

"Yes, Naraku," Kagura said as she was leaving.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 20 ~ Family Deception**

Yanna knew that Naraku would send someone to make sure that she would kill InuYasha. Deep down Yanna knew that she couldn't kill InuYasha. Yanna stopped running and sniffed the air so that she could catch her brother's scent. When she had finally caught InuYasha's scent, Yanna took off in the direction that Naraku had indicated to her.

It didn't take long for Yanna to find the clearing where InuYasha and the others were staying. She stopped at the edge of the clearing to see if InuYasha would pick up on her scent. Yanna noticed some movement in one of the trees near the camp. She knew that InuYasha had caught her scent. Yanna watched as InuYasha jumped down from his tree.

When InuYasha jumped out of his tree, he saw Yanna looking at him. He recognized the look in her eyes. The look in her eyes was more ferocious than in the past. InuYasha started walking towards her when he stopped in front of her.

"InuYanna?" InuYasha asked hopeful.

"What?" Yanna growled at him.

"Here. This is yours," InuYasha said as he pulled out Sou'unga and handed it to her.

"I don't need that," Yanna growled.

Yanna turned and walked away from InuYasha. She knew that InuYasha would follow her. Her plan to get InuYasha away from the others was working. Yanna slowed down so that InuYasha could catch up to her. Once InuYasha had caught up to her, he turned Yanna around so that she was facing him.

"InuYanna, what has Naraku done to you?" InuYasha asked her worriedly.

"Naraku has done nothing to me," Yanna seethed at him.

InuYasha could tell that Yanna was lying to him but he wasn't going to her know that.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome woke up wanting to talk to InuYasha about Yanna. She went over to his tree and noticed that he wasn't there. She looked all around the camp for him. When she couldn't find him, Kagome started to get worried. Then all of a sudden, she sensed a jewel shard nearby.

"Sango, wake up. There's a jewel shard nearby," Kagome said as she was shaking Sango awake.

"Okay, Kagome. I'm awake," Sango said.

"Good. Get Miroku and Shippou up and then follow me into the forest. I have a bad feeling that InuYasha is in trouble," Kagome said.

With that said, Kagome took off into the forest to find InuYasha. When she found InuYasha, she couldn't believe who was there with him.

Yanna turned around when she heard Kagome. InuYasha followed Yanna's gaze as it fell upon Kagome.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked.

"I came looking for you," Kagome said.

Both Kagome and InuYasha looked at Yanna. Kagome knew that something was wrong with Yanna. Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew it was something serious. Just then, Kagome sensed a jewel shard again. She turned to face InuYasha.

"InuYasha, I sense a jewel shard," Kagome said.

"Where is it, Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"It's over…" Kagome started as her eyes landed on Yanna.

"…there," Kagome finished as she pointed at Yanna's head.

InuYasha was shocked to say the least. He couldn't believe that Naraku would put a jewel shard in his sister's head and then send her to kill him. InuYasha took a step towards Yanna. He could tell that Yanna was not alone. InuYasha looked up and saw Kagura.

**Back at Naraku's castle**

Naraku had been watching everything in Kanna's mirror.

"Why is she hesitating?" Naraku asked himself.

Kanna just looked at Naraku with her blank expression on her face.

"Leave, Kanna. I have seen enough," Naraku said to Kanna.

Kanna bowed slightly and turned to leave.

**Back in the forest**

Kagura landed next to Yanna. She stared evilly at InuYasha and Kagome. Yanna then turned to Kagura and growled slightly.

"Go back to Naraku and tell him that I don't need a babysitter. Also, tell him that I will bring the shards back to him," Yanna said to Kagura.

Kagura gave Yanna an evil look as she pulled a feather from her hair and left. Yanna then turned to InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha could tell that Yanna was trying to fight Naraku's control over her mind. Yanna then turned and looked at Kagome with pleading eyes.

"Kagome, please purify the jewel shard in my head and take it out," Yanna pleaded with Kagome.

"Okay, InuYanna, I'll do it," Kagome said to Yanna.

With that said, Kagome reached up to Yanna and touched her forehead. Yanna could feel the jewel shard being purified and pulled from her head. Yanna was relieved to have the jewel shard out of her head. InuYasha watched as all of this happened with an awestruck look on his face.

"Thank you so much, Kagome," Yanna said.

InuYasha started to hand Yanna back her sword when she stopped him. InuYasha thought that it was odd for Yanna to refuse to take Sou'unga back but he thought nothing of it.

"I'm not ready to take Sou'unga back just yet," Yanna said as she looked at Kagome.

"Why?" InuYasha asked worriedly.

Just then, InuYasha followed Yanna's gaze back to Kagome. He saw the evil glint in her eyes. Yanna then looked InuYasha dead in the eyes before she reached up to take the jewel shards from around Kagome's neck.

"Because I need these so that I can be totally free," Yanna said as she held up the jewel shards.

Both InuYasha and Kagome couldn't believe that Yanna had taken their jewel shards.

"You can't do this, InuYanna," InuYasha said angrily.

"Oh I can and I will. I have to take these back to Naraku so that he can give me back my freedom. I'll see you around bro," Yanna said.

With that said, Yanna turned and started walking back towards Naraku's castle. She knew that InuYasha would come after her sooner or later.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha. Please forgive me, brother," Yanna whispered as she continued to walk back to Naraku's.

Before Yanna knew it, she was back at Naraku's castle. Kagura and Kanna were there waiting for her. They immediately took Yanna to see Naraku.

The three of them walked down the hallway to the so-called throne room where Naraku was waiting for Yanna. They walked into the room and Naraku turned and looked directly at Yanna with anger written all over his face.

"Kagura and Kanna, leave us," Naraku stated.

"As you wish, Naraku," they said as they left the room.

The anger on Naraku's face softened as he smiled at Yanna.

"Here are the jewel shards that you wanted so badly," Yanna said as she threw the shards at Naraku.

"Thank you, my dear InuYanna," Naraku seethed.

Yanna then turned away from Naraku and started walking back to the room that she was first in when she was brought there by Naraku.

"Did you kill InuYasha?" Naraku asked her.

Yanna stopped dead in her tracks when Naraku asked her that question. She then turned around so that she was facing Naraku.

"No, I didn't. He's my brother," Yanna growled defeatedly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 21 ~ Battle Between Brother and Sister**

InuYasha and Kagome were at a loss for words when Sango, Shippou, and Miroku showed up.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked as she walked up to Kagome.

"InuYanna was just here and she took our jewel shards," Kagome said slightly peeved.

"Why did she do that?" Shippou asked innocently.

"Because she is under Naraku's control, that's why," InuYasha yelled at them.

Everyone was surprised by the way that InuYasha was acting. They could tell that he was worried about his sister but at the same time upset that she had betrayed them.

Since there was nothing more they could do, everyone, with the exception of InuYasha, started walking back to camp. When Kagome realized that InuYasha wasn't with them, she turned and went back to InuYasha's side.

"What's bothering you, InuYasha?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm just worried about InuYanna," he said worriedly.

"Yeah, I know. We're all worried about her," Kagome said reassuredly.

"We have to go after her. We have to get her to transform back to normal before it is too late," he said in a serious tone.

"We will, InuYasha. Let's head back to camp and get some sleep," Kagome said sympathetically.

InuYasha agreed and they started walking back to camp. Once they got back to camp, Kagome and InuYasha noticed that Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were already asleep once more. Kagome walked over to her sleeping bag and laid down. InuYasha jumped back up into the tree that he was in earlier and settled in for the rest of the night with thoughts about his sister on his mind.

"Good night, InuYasha," Kagome said as she fell back to sleep.

"Good night, Kagome," InuYasha said back to her.

With that said, InuYasha finally let sleep overtake him.

**Later that night**

Once again, InuYasha was awakened by a pain in his chest. His hand immediately went to his chest. The pain was in the same place as it was earlier. It had been awhile since he had had this pain besides earlier that night and almost a month ago. He could only imagine what pain Yanna was going through at that moment in time. Again when the pain had subsided, InuYasha fell into a restless sleep once again but this time he was plagued with dreams about Yanna.

_~~Begin InuYasha's Dream~~_

InuYasha was running around the garden once again, this time by himself. He noticed that Sesshoumaru and Yanna were sitting off to the side under a cherry blossom tree. He was actually jealous of Yanna because Sesshoumaru would only acknowledge her and not him as being a member of the family.

Sesshoumaru looked up and noticed that InuYasha was looking at them. He didn't show any emotion towards InuYasha. He went back to spending his time with Yanna.

"Sesshoumaru, I am going to go and play inside," Yanna said as she got up from her older brother's lap.

Sesshoumaru just nodded his head to her as he watched Yanna run off into the castle. When he saw Yanna disappear into the castle, Sesshoumaru got up from under the tree and walked over to InuYasha.

"What is your problem?" Sesshoumaru asked InuYasha.

InuYasha didn't answer Sesshoumaru at first. He looked away before answering.

"Nothing is wrong," InuYasha seethed.

Just then, InuYasha fell to the ground clutching his hand to his chest. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that there was a stabbing pain in his chest. He then looked up at Sesshoumaru with hurt in his eyes.

"Please aniki*, it hurts," InuYasha pleaded with his older brother.

Sesshoumaru was just as taken aback as much as InuYasha was by the sudden pain InuYasha was feeling. He didn't know what had caused InuYasha to be such pain. For the first time since Yanna and InuYasha were born, Sesshoumaru reached down and picked InuYasha up in his arms and hugged him close.

"It will be over soon, Little Brother," Sesshoumaru said as soothingly as he possibly could muster.

Sesshoumaru then turned and headed into the castle with InuYasha in his arms. Once they were inside, Sesshoumaru was met by their father. InuTaishou looked at InuYasha in Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru then looked at his father and saw the distressed look on his father's face.

"Father, what had caused InuYasha to be in such pain?" Sesshoumaru asked worriedly.

InuTaishou looked up at Sesshoumaru and said, "InuYanna seriously hurt herself and InuYasha was able to tell. They are connected in more ways than one."

~~End InuYasha's Dream~~

**Meanwhile**

Naraku looked Yanna dead in the eyes as he walked up to her. Yanna didn't have time to react before she felt Naraku's hand strike her face. She brought her hand up to the spot where Naraku had hit her.

"What was that for?" Yanna growled. **(a/n: just remember that Yanna is still a full demon)**

"For disobeying me," Naraku growled back.

Yanna just growled at Naraku as she turned and started walking away.

"Oh, by the way, InuYanna. I want my jewel shard back," Naraku said.

Yanna stopped walking once again. This time she refused to turn around and look at Naraku. She was not going to give him the chance to strike her once again.

"My brother has it," Yanna said quietly.

Yanna could hear Naraku growling at her as she started walking away once more.

"Don't think that you are going to get out of this that easily," Naraku said evilly.

Just then, Naraku took out another jewel shard and walked up behind Yanna. He grabbed Yanna and forced the jewel shard into the back of her head. Yanna screamed out in pain as she passed out in Naraku's arms. He carried her back to her room. While Yanna was gone, Naraku had an oak-framed bed put in her room. Once Naraku brought Yanna to her room, he laid her down on the bed. He then leaned down so he could whisper in her ear.

"You will not disobey me again, my dear InuYanna. You **will** kill InuYasha tomorrow," Naraku whispered in her ear.

With that said, Naraku walked out of Yanna's room. He walked down the hallway to his room with a smile on his face.

**Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru**

"Milord, are we going to go after InuYanna?" Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer Jaken right away. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what exactly it was though. He then looked over at Jaken.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin," Sesshoumaru said as he got up and walked off towards the horizon.

**Back with InuYasha**

The sun was up and was shining in InuYasha's eyes. He woke up and jumped out of his tree. He then walked over to Kagome's sleeping form. He bent down and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"I am sorry, Kagome. I have to do this on my own," he whispered into her ear.

InuYasha then stood up and walked off towards the horizon. He made sure that he had grabbed the jewel shard from Kagome before he left. InuYasha also made sure that he had Sou'unga with him. He continued walking until he had caught a familiar scent in the air.

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha seethed.

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru appeared in front of InuYasha. InuYasha started growling right away. He also had his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha asked without faltering from his defensive stance.

"The same thing that you want. InuYanna is in grave danger if she stays with Naraku much longer," Sesshoumaru said with no emotion in his voice.

InuYasha was a little disturbed by what Sesshoumaru had said.

"How did you know 'Yanna was with Naraku?" he asked confusedly.

With that said, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away from InuYasha, not answering him.

InuYasha couldn't believe what his brother had just said. He needed and wanted to know what kind of danger his sister was in. InuYasha continued to walk towards Naraku's castle.

**Meanwhile at Naraku's castle**

Yanna was just starting to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she saw Naraku staring down at her.

"It is time," Naraku said.

"Time for what?" Yanna growled out as she glared at Naraku.

"It is time for you to kill InuYasha and get my jewel shard back from him," Naraku growled at her.

Yanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She balled herself up on her bed. Naraku sat down on the bed beside her.

"I will not kill my brother just so you can have the jewel shards," Yanna said into her hands.

"Oh, my dear InuYanna, you will kill InuYasha," Naraku said as the jewel shard, in the back of her head, started to glow.

Before Yanna could say anything, the jewel shard caused her to scream out in pain. Naraku was pleased with what was happening to Yanna. The jewel shard had increased the power of her demon blood.

Once the jewel shard had stopped glowing, Yanna opened her eyes which were a darker red than before, if that is even possible. Naraku was pleased with what he was seeing. When Yanna's eyes had finally focused on Naraku, she started growling at him.

"Now, now. Let's not bite the hand that feeds you," Naraku said.

"Why not?" Yanna growled with more force than before.

By now, Naraku had moved off the bed. He was now standing by the door. Naraku motioned for Yanna to follow him out of the room. Yanna reluctantly followed Naraku out of her room.

"Because I am the only one that can remove the jewel shard that is in your body," Naraku said with a smile on his face.

Just then, Yanna caught a scent in the air. She scrunched up her nose as if trying to figure out who the scent belonged to. Naraku chuckled when he noticed what she was doing. He knew who the scent belonged to.

They walked out into the courtyard where Kagura and Kanna were waiting for them. Yanna growled at Kagura and Kanna as her and Naraku walked up to them. Naraku shushed Yanna when he noticed someone walking into the courtyard.

"Ahh. I see that you have finally joined us, InuYasha," Naraku said.

"I have come for InuYanna," InuYasha said angrily.

Naraku grinned at InuYasha. He knew that Yanna wouldn't go with InuYasha willingly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself about leaving?" Naraku said still smiling.

InuYasha hated it when Naraku smiled because it always meant that Naraku was up to something.

"Fine, I will," InuYasha yelled at Naraku.

InuYasha turned to Yanna for the first time since he walked into the courtyard. He was taken aback by the way that she looked. He noticed that her eyes were a darker red and also that her fangs and claws were longer than they normally would be in her full demon form.

"Please, InuYanna, come with me so I can help you," InuYasha pleaded with his sister.

"I don't want to leave. I am happy with what I have become. Now, dear brother, prepare to die," Yanna growled.

InuYasha could tell that Yanna did not mean what she had just said. He didn't have time to react before Yanna lunged at him. He had just enough time to dodge Yanna's claws. In the process of him dodging her claws, one of Yanna's claws caught the right sleeve of his haori.

"Why are you doing this, InuYanna?" InuYasha asked, breathing heavily.

"Because if I don't, then Naraku will kill me," Yanna growled.

InuYasha couldn't believe his ears when he heard Yanna say that. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and went on the defensive. Yanna noticed that InuYasha went on the defensive so she went on the offensive. She knew deep down that InuYasha wouldn't hurt her if it came right down to it.

Yanna charged after InuYasha and used her claws once again. She caught him on his right shoulder this time. As Yanna made contact with his shoulder, she dug her claws deep into the skin. InuYasha then screamed out in pain.

Naraku was pleased with how the fight was progressing so far. So, he walked back into the castle to await the winner of the battle that was taking place outside. Kagura and Kanna also followed Naraku into the castle. Once inside, Naraku watched the progress of the battle in Kanna's mirror.

Yanna's back was to Naraku so she didn't see him leave. She removed her claws from InuYasha's shoulder. Yanna was pleased with the pain that she had caused to InuYasha.

"Please, InuYanna, stop this," InuYasha pleaded with her.

Yanna didn't say anything. She just looked at him with eyes that could kill. InuYasha didn't like that look.

The battle between InuYasha and Yanna went on for quite awhile. The both of them had cuts and scratches all over their bodies.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome had woken up and noticed that the jewel shard, that she had taken from Yanna the previous night, was missing. Kagome frantically searched around the campsite for the jewel shard. In the process of looking for the jewel shard, Kagome noticed that InuYasha was also gone. While Kagome was searching for the jewel shard and InuYasha, Sango had woken up also.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked sleepily.

"The jewel shard and InuYasha are both missing. I think he took the jewel shard and went after InuYanna," Kagome said.

"Then let's go," Sango said wide awake now.

"Okay," Kagome agreed.

With that said, Sango woke up Miroku and Shippou while Kagome gathered everything else up. When everything was picked up, they all left for Naraku's castle.

**Back at Naraku's castle**

Yanna had InuYasha pinned to the ground. Her claws were poised to kill when something inside of her snapped.

"Help me, InuYasha," Yanna whispered to her brother.

Naraku stormed out of the castle when he saw this happen in Kanna's mirror. He then noticed that he was losing his control over Yanna. Naraku walked up behind Yanna and pulled her off of InuYasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***aniki means older brother**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 22 ~ The Battle For Yanna's Life**

At first Yanna didn't know what was going. She looked at InuYasha with a scared look on her face. He saw the scared look in Yanna's eyes as Naraku pulled her away from him.

"Let her go, Naraku," InuYasha seethed.

InuYasha saw Yanna's eyes get wide with fear at the mention of Naraku's name. He also saw her eyes flash amber-gold.

"I don't think so, InuYasha. She is mine now," Naraku snickered.

Just then, Yanna could feel Naraku remove the jewel shard from the back of her head. She felt herself getting dizzy. Just before she lost consciousness, Yanna looked at InuYasha and said, "Please help me, nii-chan*."

Naraku was pleased with the chaos that he had caused. When he was done pulling the jewel shard out of Yanna's head, he threw her unconscious form to the ground at InuYasha's feet.

InuYasha could tell that Yanna was hurt really bad. He could also feel the pain in his chest returning but he fought against it. He didn't need Naraku knowing that when Yanna was in great pain that it also affected him. As the pain was going away, the scent of Yanna's blood was really starting to get to him.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome and the others were traveling as fast as they could towards Naraku's castle. Kagome knew that she had to get to the castle quick before something serious happened to either Yanna or InuYasha.

"Why are we going to Naraku's castle?" Shippou asked.

"Because that is where InuYasha went with the jewel shard," Kagome said.

**Back at Naraku's castle**

"You didn't have to hurt her, you bastard," InuYasha screamed at Naraku.

InuYasha bent down to check to see how Yanna was doing. At least she was still alive, but just barely. InuYasha knew that he had to get her away from Naraku and back to Kaede's if she was going to survive.

"Now, now, InuYasha. She will survive everything," Naraku said.

InuYasha looked up at Naraku and growled. Then he looked back down at Yanna. She looked like she was sleeping.

"I will protect you no matter what, InuYanna," InuYasha whispered into his sister's ear.

Yanna had heard InuYasha's words. She had heard those exact same words somewhere once before but not from InuYasha. She just wished that she knew where she had heard them. Just then, it came to her.

_~~Begin Yanna's Dream~~_

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Yanna asked her older brother.

Sesshoumaru hugged Yanna closer to him when he answered, "I just wanted to let you know that I will always protect you, 'Yanna."

~~End Yanna's Dream~~

All Naraku could do was laugh at what InuYasha had said. He had an evil glint in his eyes as he looked at InuYasha. InuYasha didn't let the look go unnoticed either.

InuYasha turned and picked Yanna up and walked over to the nearest tree. He then leaned her up against the tree trunk. He placed Sou'unga in her hands so that she could transform back to normal. He also placed the Tetsusaiga beside her. Then InuYasha stood back up and looked at Naraku with blood red eyes.

Naraku was surprised to see the resemblance between Yanna and InuYasha when their demon blood took over. He smiled as he looked into InuYasha's blood red eyes.

"So, this is what happens to you when your demon blood takes over," Naraku said to InuYasha.

Just then, InuYasha charged at Naraku with his claws poised to kill. Naraku sidestepped the attack before InuYasha could make contact. InuYasha turned on his heel right away and charged at Naraku once again. InuYasha made sure that he made contact with Naraku's back and dug his claws into the skin. Naraku screamed in pain as InuYasha's claws dug deep into his skin. He tried to pull InuYasha's claws out but he couldn't reach behind himself to his back.

Kagura came out of the castle when she heard Naraku's scream. She saw InuYasha's claws in Naraku's back, she started to smile. She stopped smiling when she realized that she was still under Naraku's control. So, Kagura pulled out her fan. But before Kagura could attack InuYasha, Naraku grabbed InuYasha and threw him to the ground.

"You will never be able to defeat me, InuYasha," Naraku said as he winced at the pain his back.

"We'll see about that," InuYasha growled as he got up.

InuYasha was starting to lunge at Naraku when Kagome and the others came running into the courtyard. They were all shocked to see InuYasha transformed into a full demon.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha hit the ground really hard. After InuYasha hit the ground, they all ran over to Yanna. Kagome saw the Tetsusaiga laying on the ground next to Yanna. Kagome picked up the Tetsusaiga and took it over to InuYasha. That was when she noticed that Naraku had disappeared along with Kagura and Kanna. When Kagome got to InuYasha, she noticed that the subduing spell had worn off and he was sitting up.

"Here you go, InuYasha," Kagome said as she handed the Tetsusaiga to him.

InuYasha took the Tetsusaiga from Kagome. As soon as the Tetsusaiga was back in his hands, InuYasha changed back to his normal hanyou self. He then looked up at her. Kagome noticed that he had tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Thanks, Kagome," InuYasha said as he smiled up at her.

Once InuYasha had the Tetsusaiga, he got up off the ground. InuYasha then looked around for Yanna.

"Where's InuYanna?" he asked frantically.

"Over there," Kagome said while pointing to where Miroku and Sango were at.

InuYasha and Kagome walked over to the tree where Yanna was at. InuYasha noticed that Yanna was clutching the hilt of Sou'unga with all of her might. He also saw that she had transformed back to a hanyou.

"How is she, Miroku?" InuYasha asked worriedly.

"Not good I'm afraid. She's hurt really bad. We need to get her back to Kaede's," Miroku said in a serious tone.

"Fine. I'll meet you guys there," InuYasha said.

With that said, InuYasha pulled Yanna onto his back and took off towards the village at top speed. After InuYasha left with Yanna, the others got on Kirara's back and followed InuYasha as best as he could.

**Meanwhile**

"I will eventually completely turn InuYanna against InuYasha and have her as my own," Naraku said to no one in particular.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 23 ~ InuYasha's Worry**

InuYasha had gotten back to the village in no time flat. Once he got to the village, InuYasha searched frantically for Kaede.

"Kaede! Kaede!" InuYasha yelled as he searched the village for her.

InuYasha finally found Kaede coming out of another villager's hut. He then ran up to her with Yanna still on his back.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kaede asked.

"It's InuYanna. She was injured by Naraku," InuYasha said frantically.

Kaede could tell that InuYasha was serious. She motioned for him to follow her into the hut.

"Follow me, InuYasha," Kaede said calmly.

InuYasha did as he was told. He followed Kaede into her hut.

"Lay InuYanna over there, InuYasha," Kaede said, pointing to the back of the hut.

"Okay. Kaede," InuYasha said as he walked over to the futon-like bed in the corner.

InuYasha laid Yanna down on the futon-type bed. He sat down beside her. InuYasha could not take his eyes off of his twin. Deep down he knew that he had to be strong for Yanna. Kaede came over to Yanna and InuYasha. She looked down at Yanna and noticed that Yanna's wounds should have healed by now. Kaede then turned to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, please tell me what happened to InuYanna," Kaede said worriedly.

"It all started when InuYanna was kidnapped by Naraku. He forced her to turn into a full demon. Naraku then placed a jewel shard in her head and then sent her to kill me. InuYanna then fought against Naraku's control. Kagome then took the jewel shard out of InuYanna's head but then InuYanna betrayed us and took our jewel shards to Naraku. I'm guessing that when InuYanna returned to Naraku, he was mad at her for not killing me. He then placed another jewel shard in her head. The second jewel shard had intensified her demon blood. Naraku had us locked into a battle to the death but something inside her snapped. When InuYanna refused to finish me off, Naraku then pulled her to him and pulled the jewel shard out of her head," InuYasha explained to the old priestess.

Kaede was taking all of this in. She looked at InuYasha with a worried look on her face. She could also see the worry on his face as well.

"Then what happened, InuYasha?" Kaede asked curiously.

"Then he threw InuYanna to the ground at my feet and then my demon blood took over," InuYasha said with his head hung low.

"I see," Kaede said as she continued to tend to Yanna's wounds.

InuYasha didn't look at Kaede. He went from looking at the floor to looking back at Yanna.

"Kaede, will she be okay?" InuYasha asked worriedly.

"To be honest, InuYasha, I really don't know," Kaede said sadly.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome and the others were making their way back to Kaede's. They were hoping that Yanna was doing okay.

"Kagome, will InuYanna be okay?" Shippou asked with tears in his eyes.

Kagome looked down at Shippou when she heard his question. She smiled slightly at the little demon in her arms.

"I hope so, Shippou," Kagome said as she gave him a hug.

Sango and Miroku were also hoping that Yanna would be okay.

"Miroku, how bad were InuYanna's wounds?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Let's just say that her wounds weren't healing properly. I think that Naraku may have done something more serious to her," Miroku said seriously.

"Well, for InuYasha's sake, I hope that InuYanna does survive all this," Sango said crying.

**Back with InuYasha**

"What do you mean, Kaede?" InuYasha asked the old priestess.

"Have ye not noticed that her wounds are not healing properly?" Kaede asked.

When Kaede said that. InuYasha looked more closely at Yanna's wounds. He couldn't believe what he saw. _'Kaede's right. Why didn't I notice this before?'_ InuYasha thought to himself.

Kaede finished dressing Yanna's wounds. She looked at InuYasha and saw a look of worry on his face. Kaede also noticed that he was crying.

"All we can do is wait and see, InuYasha," Kaede said as she got up and walked out of the hut.

When Kaede walked out of the hut, she noticed that the others were just entering the village. Kirara landed in front of Kaede. Kagome slid off of Kirara's back. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou did the same as Kagome. Once everyone was off of Kirara's back, Kirara transformed back into her smaller form and jumped up onto Sango's shoulder. Kagome then ran up to Kaede.

"Kaede, how is InuYanna?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Not good, I'm afraid," Kaede said apologetically.

Miroku then walked up beside Kagome.

"Lady Kaede, did you notice that InuYanna's wounds were refusing to heal?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I did," Kaede said sadly.

"Where is InuYasha, Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"He is in the hut with InuYanna," Kaede answered her.

"Thanks, Kaede," Kagome said, walking towards the hut.

When Kagome reached the hut, she walked in and saw InuYasha sitting beside Yanna's unconscious form. She could tell that he had been crying. InuYasha sensed that someone had walked into the hut. He looked up and saw Kagome sitting beside him.

"How is she?" Kagome asked sympathetically.

"Not good. Her wounds won't heal properly," InuYasha said with sadness in his eyes.

"That's what Kaede said too," Kagome said apologetically once more.

InuYasha went stiff when he felt Kagome's arms wrap around his neck as she gave him a hug. He finally relaxed into her embrace and returned her hug.

**Meanwhile with Naraku**

The wounds that InuYasha had inflicted on Naraku were healing nicely. He was watching everything that was going on with Yanna in Kanna's mirror.

"Very soon, my dear InuYanna and you will be mine," Naraku snickered to himself.

He then waved his hand to Kanna to let her know that she could go.

**Back at the village**

InuYasha broke away from the hug and went back to watching Yanna. Kagome could tell that he was worried about Yanna just like everyone else was. Kaede and the others walked into the hut. Sango and Miroku sat against the wall across from Yanna. Shippou and Kirara were in the corner, playing. Kaede and Kagome were busy fixing dinner for everyone. Kagome then sent Shippou and Miroku out to get some water for the ramen. Sango went to gather some firewood for the fire. When everyone got back, it didn't take long for the ramen to get done.

"InuYasha, the ramen is done," Kagome said to the sulking inu-hanyou in the corner.

"I'm not hungry," InuYasha said.

Kagome knew that it was serious if InuYasha turned down ramen. So, she didn't push the matter with him.

"InuYasha, you have to eat something," Miroku said.

InuYasha didn't say anything this time. He kept his sight on Yanna while he was looking for any sign that she would wake up soon.

**Later that night**

Everyone had fallen asleep except for InuYasha. InuYasha refused to leave Yanna's side so he fell asleep next to her.

Sometime during the night, InuYasha was awakened by Yanna screaming in her sleep. He looked over at her and saw that she was having a nightmare of some kind. InuYasha went to put his hand on her shoulder when she screamed out again.

_~~Begin Yanna's Nightmare~~_

Yanna found herself surrounded by darkness. She could barely see her own hand in front of her face. Then out of nowhere she thought she saw someone in front of her.

"Hello," Yanna said into the darkness.

There was no answer so she called out once again into the darkness.

"Is someone there?" Yanna asked into the darkness.

Yanna was answered with a maniacal laugh. The laugh scared her so much that she took a couple of steps backwards.

"It is time for you to finish what you have started," the voice said.

"Who are you? What do you mean 'finish what I started'?" Yanna asked.__

_"Come now, InuYanna. It is I, Naraku, and you know exactly what I am talking about," Naraku said, stepping into her line of vision._

"No, it can't be. I will not kill my brother," Yanna screamed.

Yanna put her hands over her ears as if to block out Naraku's voice but it didn't work. Yanna fell to her knees.

"If you kill your brother, then I will heal your wounds," Naraku said soothingly.

Yanna looked up into Naraku's eyes. She didn't want to believe him but she also knew that she didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine. I will kill InuYasha," Yanna said defeatedly.

When Yanna said that, Naraku put his hand on Yanna's shoulder to try and console her but instead he let his miasma seep into her blood stream. Yanna screamed as the miasma entered her blood stream. When she couldn't take the pain any longer, Yanna gave in and blacked out.

"Now, my dear InuYanna, you will have no choice but to kill InuYasha," Naraku said as he faded into the darkness.

~~End Yanna's Nightmare~~

InuYasha finally calmed Yanna's sleeping form. He wondered what had scared her so much. He hoped that she would wake up soon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 24 ~ Yanna's Awakening**

**The next morning**

InuYasha was awakened by Kagome nudging his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"How is she doing, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"She screamed out during the night. I'm worried that she may not make it," InuYasha said sadly.

Kagome looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She could tell that he didn't get much sleep during the night.

"She'll make it, InuYasha," Kagome reassured him.

"I guess you're right, Kagome," he said.

Just then, everyone else started to wake up. Sango woke up first. She was then followed by Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Kaede. They all looked over to where Yanna was laying. Sango got up and walked over to InuYasha and Kagome. She sat down beside Yanna and started checking her wounds. Sango started pulling off Yanna's bandages. When she pulled the first bandage off, Sango was shocked at what she saw.

"Kagome! InuYasha! Look at this," Sango squealed.

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango pulled back the bandage that she had started to remove earlier. Kagome and InuYasha looked at Yanna's wounds in awe. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Her wounds are finally healing," Kagome said excitedly.

"That's good," InuYasha also said excitedly.

After InuYasha said that, he got up and walked out of the hut. He had to get outside so that he could think. InuYasha knew that he had to kill Naraku for what he did to Yanna. InuYasha then found a tree and jumped up onto the highest branch. He sat there, looking at the clouds.

"Please make it, InuYanna," InuYasha whispered.

**Later that day**

InuYasha was still sitting in his tree when Kagome found him.

"InuYasha, lunch is ready," Kagome yelled up at him.

InuYasha jumped down from his perch in the tree. He landed in front of Kagome.

"Okay, let's go," InuYasha said as he started to walk back towards the village.

Kagome ran to catch up to InuYasha. They walked back to the village in silence. When they got back to the village, Kagome stopped InuYasha before they walked into the hut.

"InuYasha, there is something that I need to tell you before we go in there," Kagome said while looking at the ground.

"What's up, Kagome?" InuYasha asked skeptically.

"It's about InuYanna," Kagome said without looking at him.

InuYasha went white as a ghost. He looked at Kagome with worry in his eyes. InuYasha didn't wait for Kagome to say anything else. He ran into the hut. The first thing that he saw was Sango and Kaede trying to get Yanna's wounds to stop bleeding.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked.

"We don't know. Her wounds started bleeding again the moment you walked out this morning. We would have told you earlier but we couldn't find you," Sango said.

InuYasha started growling. Sango and Kaede took that as their cue to leave the hut. As Sango and Kaede were leaving, Kagome came running in when she heard InuYasha growling.

"Kagome, don't go near them. He needs to be alone with her," Kaede said.

"I'll be fine," Kagome said as she walked towards InuYasha and Yanna.

Kaede and Sango walked out of the hut as Kagome continued walking towards InuYasha and Yanna. The closer that Kagome got to InuYasha, the louder his growling got.

"Leave me, Kagome," InuYasha growled at her.

"No, InuYasha. I will not leave you," Kagome said.

Kagome ignored InuYasha's growling and sat down next to him. She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. When she made eye contact with his eyes, Kagome could have sworn she saw them flash red but she didn't say anything.

**Meanwhile**

"I think that it is time for InuYanna to wake up and keep her promise to me," Naraku said.

Naraku laughed as he said that. He knew that she would keep her promise if she wanted to live.

"Now, InuYanna, wake up and kill InuYasha," Naraku said sadistically.

**Back with InuYasha**

"Naraku will pay for this," InuYasha seethed.

"InuYasha, we will get Naraku but first we have to concentrate on InuYanna," Kagome said reassuredly.

Kagome then got up and started to leave. She stopped and looked back at InuYasha holding Yanna. She smiled as she turned back around and walked out of the hut. Once Kagome was out of the hut, InuYasha let his tears fall. He didn't want to lose Yanna so soon. He laid her back down on the mat.

"I promise, InuYanna, Naraku will die for this," InuYasha said through his tears.

Just as InuYasha was about to get up, he thought he had heard Yanna coughing. Just then, he looked back at her.

"Inu… Inu… Yasha," Yanna said as she opened her eyes.

"InuYanna, you're awake," InuYasha said excitedly.

Yanna smiled up at her brother. She tried to get up but she fell right back down onto the mat.

"InuYasha, what happened to me?' Yanna asked him.

"You don't remember?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I don't," she said as she shook her head.

Yanna soon realized that shaking her head was a big mistake. She started getting the biggest headache that she had ever had in her life.

So, InuYasha proceeded to tell Yanna about what had happened to them. Yanna had to let everything, that InuYasha had just told her, to sink in before she said anything.

"So, Naraku did this to me," Yanna said as she started to get mad.

"Yeah, he did," InuYasha said.

InuYasha could tell that Yanna was mad. All he could do was smile at her. He could also tell that she had the same attitude as he did. _'It must run in the family,'_ he thought to himself as his smile got even bigger.

Yanna didn't notice the huge smile that had crept onto her brother's face.

"Don't worry, InuYanna. We will get Naraku soon. I'm going to go and get Kaede," InuYasha said as he got up and left the hut.

Once InuYasha was gone, Yanna's eyes turned blood red.

"No, dear brother, you are the one that will be killed," Yanna growled.

Yanna closed her eyes and then reopened them. They were once again an amber-gold color. She didn't know what was happening to her. She felt so different. So, Yanna decided to go to sleep while she waited for InuYasha to return with Kaede. Yanna drifted off into a deep sleep and let her dreams take over.

_~~Begin Yanna's Dream~~_

Yanna found herself surrounded by darkness once again.

"Where am I?" Yanna asked no one in particular.

Yanna started to walk to see if she could find someone or something that would tell her where she was at. As she walked, the darkness refused to reveal her surroundings. Yanna was starting to get mad.

"Damn this darkness," Yanna growled to herself.

"Now, now, InuYanna. That is no way for a child to talk," the voice said.

Yanna stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the voice. It didn't take her long to recognize who the voice belonged to.

"Naraku," Yanna seethed.

"Yes, my dear InuYanna. It is me," Naraku said, smiling.

He walked out of the shadows so that he could face her and see her reaction to him being in her dreams once again.

"What do you want with me this time, Naraku?" Yanna asked him while growling.

"You know exactly what I want. You will kill InuYasha tonight and bring me the Tetsusaiga," Naraku said, glaring at her.

Yanna looked at Naraku with an awestruck look on her face. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from Naraku. She knew she couldn't kill InuYasha.

"I am no longer under your control, Naraku. You can't make me do your bidding anymore," Yanna said angrily.

"You think so, InuYanna. As we speak, my essence flows through your veins. You will do my bidding if you want to survive," Naraku said as he faded away again.

~~End Yanna's Dream~~

As soon as Naraku said that, Yanna woke up scared out of her wits. She looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her. She didn't know if she should tell them about her dream or not.

"Are you okay, InuYanna?" Kaede asked her.

"No, I'm not okay, Kaede. I need to talk to InuYasha alone if you all don't mind," Yanna said while looking at InuYasha.

Everyone nodded their heads and walked out of the hut. InuYasha and Yanna were the only ones left in the hut.

"What's wrong, InuYanna?" InuYasha asked his sister worriedly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 25 ~ The Death Of A Sibling**

Yanna just looked at InuYasha. She didn't know how she was going to tell him about her dreams. So, she decided to just come right out and tell him.

"I don't know how to put this into words but here I go," Yanna started.

InuYasha nodded his head to let her know that it was okay for her to continue.

"Naraku has appeared to me in my dreams twice now," she said still looking at him.

"What did he want?" InuYasha asked angrily.

InuYasha wasn't going to make this easy for Yanna. So, she continued telling him about her dreams and what Naraku had said.

"The first time he appeared, Naraku put his miasma into me somehow. Don't ask me how he did it because I don't know," Yanna said as she looked away from InuYasha.

Yanna paused there and looked back up at her brother. The look she saw on his face was one that could kill. Yanna could have sworn that she had seen InuYasha's eyes flash red with anger.

"Naraku is going to die for this," InuYasha yelled.

"Wait. There's more," Yanna said quietly.

"Go on, InuYanna," InuYasha growled at her.

Yanna was taken aback by him growling at her. But she continued talking anyways.

"The second time, he said that I had to kill you and bring the Tetsusaiga to him tonight," she said while looking at the floor.

"Is that all?" InuYasha asked her with anger dripping in his voice.

"No, it's not. He also said that if I don't kill you and bring the Tetsusaiga to him then he will kill me instead," Yanna said crying.

InuYasha noticed that she was crying. He reached over and pulled her into a hug in order to get her to stop crying. He knew he couldn't let Naraku kill her. InuYasha pulled Yanna into a tighter hug. Yanna hugged InuYasha back as she cried on his shoulder. Before InuYasha knew it, Yanna had cried herself to sleep on his shoulder. He laid her back down on the mat. Once he laid Yanna back down, InuYasha got up and went outside to talk to the others. When he got outside, the others gathered around him. They all could tell that something was bothering him.

"How is she?" Kagome asked.

"She's asleep now," InuYasha said, not looking at Kagome.

"That's good but what had her so spooked?" Sango asked.

InuYasha just looked at the ground while he thought of how he would tell them what Yanna had just told him moments ago.

"She just had a bad nightmare is all," InuYasha said without looking at them.

They all could tell that InuYasha was keeping something from them. So, Kagome decided to push the matter with him.

"Spill it, InuYasha. What did she tell you that has you so worried?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Uhhh… it's nothing really. So, just drop it," InuYasha said, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome balled up her fists at her sides and glared at InuYasha.

"Tell us, InuYasha, or I will use the 's' word," Kagome yelled.

That was enough to convince InuYasha to tell them what Yanna had told him inside the hut.

"Okay, I will tell you what she said," InuYasha said as he finally gave in.

InuYasha finally looked up at everyone. He could tell that everyone was waiting for him to talk.

"InuYanna said that she has to kill me and bring the Tetsusaiga to Naraku tonight," InuYasha said sadly.

InuYasha waited for what he said to sink into everyone's heads before he continued. When he saw that everyone had grasped the concept of what he had just said, he continued.

"But that is not all she said," InuYasha said just above a whisper.

"What else did InuYanna say, InuYasha?" Kaede asked skeptically.

"If she doesn't kill me and bring the Tetsusaiga to Naraku, then he will kill her instead," InuYasha finished saying.

Everyone has shocked looks on their faces when he said that. They all know deep down that InuYasha wouldn't let Naraku kill his sister.

"So, what do we do now?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"I am going to kill Naraku before he kills InuYanna," InuYasha growled.

**Meanwhile**

Naraku was watching everything in Kanna's mirror again. He knew that InuYasha would do anything to protect his sister.

"Well, InuYasha, it is time for you to die at your sister's hands," Naraku said as he smiled.

Just then, he motioned for Kanna to leave his presence. Kanna bowed and left her master to his thoughts. When Kanna was gone, Naraku squeezed his fingers together around the Shikon jewel. He used its power to activate the miasma that lay dormant in Yanna's veins.

**Back with InuYasha and the others**

"InuYasha, we just can't go barging in on Naraku. He is going to know that we are coming for him," Sango said.

"I don't care if he will know if I am coming or not. Either way he is going to pay for what he did to InuYanna," InuYasha screamed.

Just as InuYasha said that, he heard a scream come from inside Kaede's hut. Everyone ran towards the hut. InuYasha was the first one to enter the hut. What he saw when he entered the hut made him stop dead in his tracks.

InuYasha saw Yanna thrashing around. He sniffed the air and found out that Yanna's scent had changed. He ran to her side and tried to hold Yanna down so she wouldn't hurt herself. That was when everyone else ran into the hut. Sango and Kagome ran over to help InuYasha hold Yanna down. They didn't see that Yanna's claws had grown longer. InuYasha had finally realized that it was no use in holding Yanna down any longer.

"Let her go, guys," InuYasha said as he released Yanna.

Sango and Kagome let go of Yanna as well. They jumped back from Yanna as she growled at them. That was when Sango and Kagome had caught sight of Yanna's eyes.

InuYasha also noticed that Yanna's eyes were blood red again. He knew that her body couldn't handle the strain of being a full demon again. Yanna looked around the hut until her eyes fell upon InuYasha. She growled as she looked at InuYasha.

"InuYanna, please calm down and take Sou'unga so that you can transform back to normal," InuYasha pleaded with his sister.

"I will not transform back. Naraku wants you dead now so that I can take the Tetsusaiga to him," Yanna growled.

InuYasha tried to stop Yanna but it didn't work out the way he had planned. The others just watched what was happening between InuYasha and Yanna. Before InuYasha realized what was going to happen, Yanna lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. InuYasha lost consciousness when his head hit the ground. Yanna pulled her claws back and struck InuYasha across his chest. After Yanna slashed InuYasha's chest, she grabbed the Tetsusaiga. Once she had the Tetsusaiga, Yanna turned to the others and smirked.

"Now I can be free of everything. Naraku will be pleased with me," Yanna said as she got up.

Just as Yanna was about to leave, she felt something or someone grab her shoulder. That was when she realized that it was Kagome.

"Please don't go, InuYanna," Kagome pleaded.

"I have to go if I want to survive. Tell InuYasha if he wants the Tetsusaiga back, then he can come to Naraku's castle in order to get it back," Yanna said as she walked out of the hut.

After Yanna walked out of the hut, InuYasha got off the ground. He knew that he had to stop Yanna from giving the Tetsusaiga to Naraku. InuYasha started to walk out of the hut when Kagome stopped him. She didn't like the look in his eyes. She could also tell that he was fighting to keep his demon blood under control. Kagome then saw his eyes flash red.

"InuYasha, we're going with you to get the Tetsusaiga back," Kagome said.

InuYasha looked Kagome dead in the eyes. He knew that she meant well and all but he didn't want her or the others there in case something bad happened to either him or Yanna.

"No, Kagome. I have to do this on my own. I promise that I will be back with InuYanna," he said.

With that said, InuYasha walked out of the hut and started going after Yanna. When InuYasha was far enough away from the village, he let his demon side take over his body since he no longer had the Tetsusaiga. Once InuYasha had changed, he ran off in the direction that Yanna's scent was the strongest.

**Meanwhile**

Yanna was halfway to Naraku's when she sensed that someone was watching her. She turned around and growled.

"Who's there?" Yanna asked, still growling.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't InuYanna. What brings you out here all alone?" the voice said.

Yanna knew who the voice belonged to. She really didn't want to believe it though. She didn't want to have to deal with Sesshoumaru right now. She needed to get the Tetsusaiga to Naraku.

"Why do you have the Tetsusaiga, little sister?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stepped into her path.

Yanna didn't answer him. She turned and started running towards Naraku's castle once again. She also knew that InuYasha would be hot on her heels.

Sesshoumaru knew that something was askew. He decided to let it all go for now. He also knew that he would be involved in something big really soon. So, Sesshoumaru turned and walked in the opposite direction.

**Back with InuYasha**

InuYasha's rage took over his body as his demon blood coursed through his veins. He couldn't believe that Yanna had betrayed him like that.

"The next time I see InuYanna, I am going to kill her for taking the Tetsusaiga," InuYasha growled as he ran towards Naraku's castle.

InuYasha growled even more when he sensed that Sesshoumaru's scent was mixed with Yanna's scent. This made InuYasha run even faster towards Naraku's castle.

**Meanwhile at the village**

Kagome and the others weren't going to just standby while Naraku possibly killed both InuYasha and Yanna.

"Come on, guys. Let's go after InuYasha and InuYanna," Kagome said.

"But, Kagome, InuYasha said…" Sango started to say.

"I don't care what InuYasha said. You guys didn't see his eyes," Kagome said sadly.

Sango and Miroku could tell that what Kagome saw in InuYasha's eyes earlier wasn't good. They agreed to go with her.

"Okay, Kagome. We'll go with you to Naraku's," Sango said to her friend.

With that said, Kagome and the others started gathering up the stuff that they were going to need. Once they were all packed, Kagome then turned to Shippou.

"Shippou, this is going to be dangerous so I want you to stay here with Kaede," Kagome said to the little fox demon.

"Okay, Kagome. Just please bring InuYasha and InuYanna back safely," Shippou said as he hugged Kagome.

With that said, Kagome put Shippou down and followed Sango and Miroku out of the hut. Once they were outside, Kirara transformed and they were off.

**Back with Yanna**

Yanna had finally made it to Naraku's castle. She stopped just outside the castle gates. She knew that InuYasha would soon be there to get the Tetsusaiga back. When Yanna regained her composure, she finally walked through the castle gates. She headed right to Naraku. That was when Yanna caught InuYasha's scent in the air.

"Damn, I didn't know that he was that close to me," Yanna said to herself as she stopped and turned around to face the castle gates.

Yanna was waiting for InuYasha when he finally came through the gates. She waited for InuYasha to make the first move.

"So, brother, you finally decided to show up," Yanna said as she growled at InuYasha.

"You are going to pay for taking the Tetsusaiga from me, InuYanna," InuYasha growled at his sister.

Little did InuYasha and Yanna know but Naraku was watching them from the shadows. He was pleased that he was finally going to be rid of both InuYasha and Yanna.

Just then, Kagome and the others had shown up at Naraku's castle. They were just in time to try and stop InuYasha and Yanna from killing each other. That was when Kagome saw Naraku watching InuYasha and Yanna from the shadows.

Just as Yanna set the Tetsusaiga down, she saw Kagome and the others watching from behind InuYasha. That was also when Yanna felt Naraku come up behind her and grabbed her.

That was also when InuYasha noticed Naraku behind Yanna. He started growling when he saw Naraku grab Yanna.

"Get away from her, Naraku, or I'll…" InuYasha started.

"Or you'll what, InuYasha?" Naraku asked as he pulled Yanna closer to him.

InuYasha knew that he couldn't do anything to Naraku without hurting Yanna in the process.

"That was what I thought," Naraku said as he bent down and picked up the Tetsusaiga.

No one noticed that Naraku had put a jewel shard into Yanna's back. All Yanna felt was a sharp pain as the jewel shard was inserted into her back. She soon felt her demon senses become even more heightened beyond belief.

"Kill them, my dear," Naraku whispered in her ear.

With that said, Yanna turned and grabbed the Tetsusaiga from Naraku. Once she had the Tetsusaiga, Yanna turned back around and ran towards InuYasha. Naraku was mad that Yanna had betrayed him. Just before Yanna could reach InuYasha, Naraku grabbed her by the neck and started to squeeze, cutting off her airway. Yanna could feel her life start to slip away from her

Before Yanna lost consciousness, she threw the Tetsusaiga to InuYasha. She could also feel Naraku pull the jewel shard out of her back. When Naraku had retrieved the jewel shard, he dropped Yanna on the ground and disappeared back into the shadows.

InuYasha caught the Tetsusaiga and transformed back to normal. He then ran over to Yanna. InuYasha reached Yanna about the same time as Kagome and the others did. He then kneeled down beside Yanna's body. He pulled her into his lap and started crying. Then he heard Yanna's voice as she tried to talk to him.

"InuYasha, I am sorry for everything that I have caused you and the others," Yanna whispered so that only he could hear her.

"Shhh, InuYanna. Don't say a thing. Everything is going to be okay," he whispered back to her.

Yanna smiled as she slipped into the awaiting darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 26 ~ The Resurrection**

They all couldn't believe that Yanna was dead. They were all taking it hard but not as hard as InuYasha was.

"Let's take her back to Kaede's, InuYasha," Kagome said sympathetically.

InuYasha didn't say anything. He just sat there with Yanna in his lap. He didn't want to move. InuYasha just wanted to die right then and there with Yanna. InuYasha was so busy with trying to figure out how to bring Yanna back to life that he didn't hear what Kagome had said to him.

"She's gone. InuYanna is gone and it is all my fault," InuYasha said sadly.

"InuYasha, it's not your fault for what happened to InuYanna. She did what she thought was right," Sango said sadly as well.

Miroku and Sango tried to take Yanna's body away from InuYasha so they could put her on Kirara's back. InuYasha growled at them and pulled Yanna's body closer to him.

"I'll take care of this," Kagome said to Sango and Miroku.

Kagome approached InuYasha slowly and cautiously. She knew that he was only being protective of Yanna even though she was dead. Kagome was able to understand where InuYasha was coming from because she would have done the same thing for Souta.

"InuYasha, please, let's get her back to Kaede's before it is too late," Kagome pleaded with him.

InuYasha looked Kagome dead in the eyes. He knew that Kagome was right but he just wasn't ready to let go of his sister's body just yet.

"Kaede can't help her now. Just go back to Kaede's and I will meet you guys there when I am done. There is something I need to do on my own," InuYasha said as he stood up with Yanna's body in his arms.

"Where are you going, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"To see Sesshoumaru," InuYasha said.

With that said, InuYasha put Yanna on his back before he left to find Sesshoumaru. Once Yanna was securely on his back, InuYasha took off towards the last place that he thought Sesshoumaru was at. He hoped that Sesshoumaru would use the Tenseiga to bring Yanna back to life.

Once InuYasha was gone, the others got on Kirara's back. They started to head back to Kaede's. They felt really sorry for InuYasha.

"Does he think Sesshoumaru will bring InuYanna back to life?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, Miroku," Kagome said solemnly.

They rode back to Kaede's village in silence. Kagome was really worried about InuYasha. She hoped that he wouldn't do anything that he will later regret.

When they reached the village, Kagome slid off of Kirara's back. She was soon followed by Sango and Miroku. Kirara transformed into her smaller form when everyone was off of her back. Kirara then jumped up onto Sango's right shoulder. They then walked into the hut. Shippou was the first one to greet them.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippou said excitedly.

"Yes, we're back," Kagome said sadly.

Kagome put Shippou down and went to sit down next to Kaede. That was when Sango and Miroku joined Kagome and Kaede.

"Kagome, where are InuYasha and InuYanna?" Kaede asked the girl next to her.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other before Kagome answered Kaede.

"Kaede, I have some bad news about InuYanna," Kagome said as she looked at the ground.

Kaede and Shippou looked at Kagome with questions written in their eyes. Sango and Miroku saw this. They encouraged Kagome to continue.

"Go on, Kagome. They have a right to know about what happened with InuYasha and InuYanna," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded her head and continued.

"Go on, child," Kaede said to Kagome.

"InuYanna was killed by Naraku when she tried to give the Tetsusaiga back to InuYasha. So, he took off with InuYanna's body to look for Sesshoumaru. We think InuYasha is going to have Sesshoumaru try and revive her," Kagome finished.

"Let's hope that he succeeds. Now, let's get some sleep," Kaede said tiredly.

With that said, Kagome got up and went to her yellow backpack to get her sleeping bag. Everyone else did the same as Kagome. It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep except for Kagome.

"Please be safe, InuYasha," she said as she fell asleep.

**Meanwhile**

InuYasha was still grieving over the death of his sister. He was pushing himself harder than normal since he had to find Sesshoumaru quick. He had to find Sesshoumaru soon if there was going to be a chance to bring Yanna back to life. InuYasha decided to stop for the night. He laid Yanna down on the ground. He then took off his haori and covered her up with it.

"Why, InuYanna? Why did you have to die?" he asked himself.

InuYasha knew he wasn't going to be answered so he laid down next to Yanna. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

_~~Begin Yanna's Death Dream~~_

"Where am I?" she asked no one in particular.

Yanna started walking so she could find a way out of the darkness. She stopped walking when she sensed that someone was standing behind her.

"Who's there?" Yanna asked.

"You don't belong here," the voice said.

Yanna could tell that the voice belonged to a woman. Yanna turned around and saw a beautiful woman standing there in front of her.

"Who are you?" Yanna asked.

"I am Izayoi. I am your mother," she said.

Yanna couldn't believe what she had just heard. She went to step back when she ran into someone else. Yanna turned around carefully. When she was turned around completely, Yanna saw a man standing there with long silvery-white hair, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Wh… who are you?" Yanna asked a bit startled.

"This is your father, InuTaishou," Izayoi said to her daughter.

Yanna looked back up at her father and noticed the similarities between him and Sesshoumaru. She could also see some similarities between him and InuYasha. She then turned back to her mother.

"You said that I don't belong here. What did you mean by that?" Yanna asked her mother.

"You were not meant to die yet, little one. You still have a lot to do in life, InuYanna," InuTaishou said while looking at his daughter.

InuTaishou noticed how much Yanna looked like her mother. Although he could also see some of himself in her too. He was proud about how Yanna had turned out in life.  
_  
__"What do you mean 'not meant to die'?" Yanna asked irritated._

"You need to go back to InuYasha. He is going to need you more than ever now," Izayoi said to her daughter.

"Okay. So, how do I get back to him?" Yanna asked a little more irritated than before.

"Sesshoumaru will be the one to bring you back to life," InuTaishou said to her.

Before Yanna could say anything else, her parents started to leave her. Once her parents were gone, Yanna was alone once again in the darkness of the void.

'Let's just hope that Sesshoumaru will bring me back just like mom and dad had said,' Yanna thought to herself.

~~End Yanna's Death Dream~~

The sun was shining in InuYasha's eyes as he opened them. He looked over at Yanna hoping to see her smiling brightly at him. InuYasha walked over to Yanna's body. He picked her up and started running towards Sesshoumaru. InuYasha knew that he had to find Sesshoumaru fast if he wanted to bring Yanna back to life.

**Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru could tell that there was death hanging in the air. He turned and looked at Jaken.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin. I will be back later," Sesshoumaru said as he started walking away from their camp.

Sesshoumaru continued to walk away from Jaken and Rin. He had to find out where the stench of death was coming from even though he had a pretty good idea where it was coming from.

**Back with InuYasha**

InuYasha continued running with Yanna's body in his arms. He frantically searched for Sesshoumaru. He knew that his older brother was close. InuYasha stopped and sniffed the air. He caught the scent that he was looking for. InuYasha also noticed that the scent was coming towards them. He knew right away that it was Sesshoumaru. InuYasha cautiously walked deeper into the forest. Before he knew it, InuYasha was face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"Please, Sesshoumaru, you have to bring InuYanna back from the dead," InuYasha pleaded with his older half-brother.

Sesshoumaru looked at his dead sister's body in InuYasha's arms.

"Why should I?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because I need her here with me so we can defeat Naraku together," InuYasha said sadly.

Sesshoumaru gave InuYasha a stern look.

"If I bring InuYanna back, then what will I get in return?" Sesshoumaru asked his younger brother.

InuYasha looked up at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes as if to say, 'I will do anything if you would just bring her back.' Sesshoumaru could tell that InuYasha was sincere.

"I will do anything you want, just please bring her back," InuYasha said with tears shining in his eyes.

"Really? Then what will you do, InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked wickedly.

"I will give you the Tetsusaiga once Naraku is destroyed," InuYasha said as he looked down at Yanna in his arms before he looked back up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was surprised by what InuYasha had said. He couldn't believe that InuYasha would do anything to bring Yanna back to life. Sesshoumaru looked InuYasha dead in the eyes.

"Fine. Lay her down on the ground," Sesshoumaru ordered.

InuYasha did as Sesshoumaru ordered him to do. He gently laid Yanna on the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet. Almost immediately the Tenseiga began pulsating. Sesshoumaru pulled the Tenseiga from his side. He then saw the creatures from the underworld around Yanna's body. With one swipe of the Tenseiga, the creatures were gone. Just then Yanna started to stir.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for bringing InuYanna back to life," InuYasha said happily.

That was when InuYasha immediately rushed over to Yanna's side.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 27 ~ The Return Of Yanna**

Once InuYasha was at Yanna's side, Yanna opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was InuYasha's happy smile as he looked down at her. Yanna smiled back at her twin brother.

"You won't believe who I saw, InuYasha," Yanna said hoarsely.

"You can tell me later, InuYanna," InuYasha said as he hugged her.

Yanna then tried to sit up but she fell right back into InuYasha's lap. That was when she saw Sesshoumaru standing there with the Tenseiga in his hand.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I knew that you would be the one to bring me back to life," Yanna said as she looked at him.

"Whatever," Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly to her.

Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk away when he remembered what InuYasha had said. He then turned back around and walked back towards InuYasha, who had helped Yanna to her feet by then.

"I will make good on that promise you made with me before I brought InuYanna back to life," Sesshoumaru said.

With that said, Sesshoumaru turned and started walking back to where he had left Rin and Jaken. As Sesshoumaru was walking away from Yanna and InuYasha, he smiled to himself. In a way Sesshoumaru was happy that Yanna was alive once more as well. Once Sesshoumaru was gone, Yanna turned and looked at InuYasha.

"What promise did you make to Sesshoumaru, InuYasha?" Yanna asked, eyeing her twin.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's head back to the village so we can see the others," InuYasha said.

"Okay," Yanna said.

With that said, Yanna climbed onto InuYasha's back so they could head off towards the village. Once Yanna was on his back, InuYasha started running towards the village. They headed towards the village in silence. Yanna had fallen asleep on InuYasha's back. That was when InuYasha had decided to stop so Yanna could sleep better. Once InuYasha stopped, he laid Yanna down on the ground. InuYasha had made sure that Yanna was safe before he went looking for firewood and something for them to eat that night. When he determined that Yanna was safe, he left. While InuYasha was gone, Yanna had a nightmare.

_~~Begin Yanna's Nightmare~~_

Naraku was mad that Yanna had betrayed him. Just before Yanna could reach InuYasha, Naraku grabbed her by the neck and squeezed, cutting off her airway.

~~End Yanna's Nightmare~~

Yanna quickly woke up only to find out that she was all alone. She looked all around for InuYasha. She got up and started walking into the forest to see if she could find InuYasha. Yanna stopped when she thought that she had gone far enough into the forest. She turned around and started walking back to where she had woken up just minutes before. When Yanna got back to camp, she came face to face with a very irate InuYasha. She walked over to the fire and sat down across from her twin.

"Where in the hell have you been?" InuYasha asked her angrily.

"I went looking for you when I woke up. I am sorry for making you mad, InuYasha," Yanna said while looking at the ground.

InuYasha could tell that something was wrong with his sister. He got up and sat beside Yanna.

"It's okay, Yanna. I was just worried, that's all. Is there something wrong, 'Yanna?" InuYasha asked worriedly.

Without warning, Yanna started crying on InuYasha's shoulder. She looked up at InuYasha with tears in her eyes.

"I can't get the image of Naraku killing me out of my head," Yanna said as she continued to cry on InuYasha's shoulder.

InuYasha didn't know how to react to what she had just said to him. He knew it had to be hard on her so he did the next best thing. InuYasha pulled Yanna to him and hugged her close to him. InuYasha knew that he had to kill Naraku for Yanna's sake.

Yanna felt so safe in her brother's arms so she snuggled closer to him. Then all of a sudden, Yanna's ears started twitching. She pulled away from InuYasha and then scanned the forest for the sound that she had just heard.

"What's wrong, InuYanna?" InuYasha asked while he was watching her closely.

"I thought I heard something in the forest. I guess I was wrong," Yanna said, looking back at InuYasha.

With that said, Yanna stared into the fire once more. She knew that she heard something in the forest. She didn't know what it was but she knew that they would find out soon enough.

"So, dear brother, what is for dinner?" Yanna asked InuYasha.

"We're going to be having roast rabbit since we don't have any ramen," InuYasha said.

"Cool," Yanna said happily.

With that said, InuYasha started to clean the rabbit while Yanna gathered what they needed in order to cook the rabbit over the fire. Once InuYasha had the rabbit cleaned, he put it over the fire. When the rabbit was done, Yanna and InuYasha started to eat it. The two of them ate in silence. Yanna was the first one to break the silence.

"This rabbit is good, InuYasha," Yanna said as she continued to eat.

"Thanks, 'Yanna," InuYasha said.

"Your welcome, 'Yasha," Yanna said right back to InuYasha.

Just then, Yanna's ears started to twitching again. This time InuYasha had heard the sound as well.

"Please tell me that you heard that as well, InuYasha," Yanna said growling slightly.

"Yeah, I did," InuYasha said while he was looking past Yanna.

"What do you think it is, InuYasha?" Yanna asked worriedly.

InuYasha didn't say anything. He just kept looking towards the forest. Then InuYasha got up and walked over to Yanna. He helped her to her feet. Once Yanna was standing, her and InuYasha started walking towards the forest. Just then, InuYasha stopped and pushed Yanna behind him. He then started growling.

"It's a demon and it's heading this way really fast," InuYasha finally said.

"Are you sure?" Yanna asked.

"Yeah, I am. There is only one demon that I know of that can move that quick," InuYasha said growling.

"Who?" Yanna asked.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 28 ~ Kouga Returns**

InuYasha didn't answer Yanna right away. He knew that the longer he was quiet, the angrier that Yanna was becoming. InuYasha could tell that his sister was getting even more upset the longer he ignored her. He was just about to answer her when a whirlwind blew into their camp. Yanna was knocked on her butt by the force of the whirlwind as it entered their camp.

"InuYanna, are you okay?" InuYasha asked as he ran to his sister's aid.

"Yeah, I think so. What was that?" Yanna asked, brushing herself off.

InuYasha didn't say anything as he helped Yanna back to her feet. Once Yanna was back on her feet, her and InuYasha turned to face their intruder. Yanna couldn't believe who it was. She was going to say something but InuYasha decided to cut her off by opening his mouth first.

"What are you doing here, wolf breath?" InuYasha growled while he pushed Yanna behind him.

Kouga finally turned around and eyed InuYasha and Yanna. He ignored InuYasha as he looked right at Yanna. Yanna blushed when she noticed that Kouga was looking right at her. By now, InuYasha was getting tired of being ignored.

"Hey, you mangy wolf, I am talking to you," InuYasha yelled at Kouga.

"I am sorry, mutt-face. I didn't see you standing there," Kouga said while he was still looking at Yanna.

Yanna blushed even more when Kouga refused to look away from her. She never thought that she would never see Kouga again since the last time they were together.

"Quit looking at her like that, you mangy wolf. Now what are you doing here, Kouga?" InuYasha asked again.

"I was passing by when I caught InuYanna's scent," Kouga said as he finally looked away from Yanna and looked at InuYasha.

InuYasha growled at Kouga. He wasn't about to lose Yanna again. He would be damned if he was going to lose her to Kouga. Just then, InuYasha remembered what Yanna had said about what Kouga had done for her.

_~~Begin Flashback~~_

"Who found you?" InuYasha asked as his blood began to boil.

Yanna just looked at InuYasha before she answered him.

Kouga found me. He took care of me while my wounds healed," Yanna said.

~~End Flashback~~

Just then, Yanna saw the look on InuYasha's face. She could tell that he was deep in thought about something. So she was determined to find out what it was he was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about, InuYasha?" Yanna asked him.

"I was just remembering what you had said about Kouga when you returned to us," InuYasha said as he looked at Yanna.

Kouga looked surprised. He looked from Yanna to InuYasha and then back to Yanna. He was wondering just what exactly she had said to InuYasha about him.

"So, mutt-face, what did InuYanna say about me exactly?" Kouga asked with a smug look on his face.

"She just said that you helped her out after she escaped from Sesshoumaru. So, I should be thanking you for saving her," InuYasha said while looking at the ground.

Kouga must have missed something because he could have sworn that he had just heard InuYasha thanking him for saving Yanna. Just then, Kouga looked over at Yanna. She had a look on her face that said, 'just go with it.' So, Kouga did just that.

"Then I guess you're welcome, dog breath," Kouga said to InuYasha.

Just then, InuYasha started walking back to camp. As he walked by Yanna, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to camp with him.

"Come on, InuYanna. You need your rest," InuYasha said as he made his way back to camp with Yanna in tow.

"All right, InuYasha. Why don't you join us, Kouga?" Yanna asked the wolf demon over shoulder.

InuYasha didn't really like that idea very much. He growled at Yanna when they got back to camp. InuYasha wasn't at all surprised when Kouga had followed them back to camp. InuYasha and Yanna sat across from each other by the fire. Kouga, on the other hand, sat next to Yanna which didn't hold very well with InuYasha. Yanna and Kouga looked up when they heard InuYasha growling at them.

"Why are you growling, InuYasha?" Yanna asked her twin.

"Because I don't trust that mangy wolf at all, InuYanna. He is up to something," InuYasha said as he pointed at Kouga.

Kouga looked up at InuYasha with hurt in his eyes. He wanted to know why InuYasha didn't trust him. He hadn't done anything wrong as of yet. Just then, Kouga wanted to talk to Yanna alone.

"InuYanna, can I talk to you?" Kouga asked her.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Yanna asked back.

Kouga looked over at InuYasha and saw that he was growling . Kouga knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get Yanna alone without fighting with InuYasha.

"Not here. Let's go somewhere a little more private," Kouga said with a smile on his face.

Before Yanna could answer, InuYasha was between Kouga and Yanna in an instant. That was when Kouga noticed that InuYasha was growling and snarling at him even more than before.

"She's not going anywhere with you, Kouga," InuYasha said as he growled at Kouga even louder.

Yanna was surprised by how InuYasha was acting towards Kouga. She immediately got up so that she could get in between InuYasha and Kouga. She knew that she had to stop InuYasha before he could hurt Kouga.

"InuYasha, stop. There is no need for this," Yanna yelled at her brother.

Kouga and InuYasha were both shocked at how Yanna was acting. They both noticed that she was growling at the both of them. InuYasha knew that her body couldn't handle all this stress.

"Please calm down, InuYanna. You don't have the strength to be getting this upset," InuYasha pleaded with her.

Kouga caught the worried tone in InuYasha's voice. Both Kouga and InuYasha started moving towards Yanna but she stepped back from them. Kouga knew that he had to find out what InuYasha was talking about.

"Hey mutt-face. What do you mean she doesn't have the strength? What happened to her?" Kouga asked.

Kouga's question had caught InuYasha off guard. InuYasha then remembered that Kouga had no idea that Yanna had been killed by Naraku and then brought back to life by Sesshoumaru. Just then, InuYasha decided to tell Kouga everything that had happened to Yanna since the last time that he had seen her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 29 ~ The Fight**

"Kouga, you don't understand. A lot has happened to her since the last time you saw her," InuYasha said.

Kouga looked at him with a serious look on his face. He sat down in front of the fire and then glared at InuYasha.

"Then tell me, mutt-face. What has happened to her?" Kouga asked InuYasha.

InuYasha sat down across from Kouga so that the campfire was in between them. InuYasha then took one look at Yanna before he said anything to Kouga.

"It all started when she had returned to us after being with you. She seemed happy until Naraku kidnapped her and then turned her against us," InuYasha said as he looked at Kouga.

Kouga didn't move. He just sat there looking right at InuYasha. It was his turn to look over at Yanna. He noticed that she was sitting quite far from them. He then looked back at InuYasha.

"Continue," was all Kouga said.

InuYasha nodded his head as he continued telling the tale of what had happened to Yanna.

"InuYanna and I were then forced to fight each other until Naraku killed her. I then took her to Sesshoumaru and he brought her back to life. And then you showed up here," InuYasha finished.

Kouga sat there just staring at InuYasha. He couldn't believe what he was just told. Kouga slowly turned and looked over at Yanna.

"What happened to Naraku?" Kouga asked while he was still looking at Yanna.

"We don't know. He just disappeared when he had finally released her," InuYasha said while looking at the ground.

Kouga couldn't get what InuYasha had just told him about Yanna and Naraku out of his head. He got up and started walking into the forest. That was when InuYasha heard Kouga growling. He stopped when he had reached Yanna. Kouga then kneeled down beside her and touched her shoulder. Yanna didn't look up at him.

"I will find a way to destroy Naraku for you, InuYanna," Kouga said as he got up and then continued walking back into the forest.

InuYasha never knew that Kouga could be so caring, especially to his sister. He looked over at his sister and noticed that she was crying. He saw her shoulders shaking as her cries intensified. InuYasha then got up and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and then pulled her to him in a protective hug.

"What's wrong, 'Yanna?" InuYasha asked as he rocked her back and forth while trying to get her to stop crying.

Yanna looked up into her brother's eyes with her own amber-gold eyes. She could see the worry in his eyes. She smiled at him as she wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes.

"I am just worried about what is going to happen next is all," Yanna said as she pulled herself out of InuYasha's embrace.

InuYasha looked at her and smiled. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He was also worried about what was going to happen to them next.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Why don't you go and lay down so that you can get some sleep," InuYasha said as he helped Yanna to her feet.

Yanna nodded to InuYasha and walked over to the nearest tree. She looked up into it. She knew that she didn't have the strength to be able to jump into it so Yanna just sat on the ground and leaned herself up against the tree trunk. Yanna then closed her eyes as she had finally let sleep overtake her body. InuYasha saw Yanna fall asleep. He could tell that she had something on her mind. _'I'll ask her in the morning about what she was thinking about,'_ InuYasha thought to himself. InuYasha then got up and walked over to Yanna. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, InuYanna," he said as he jumped up into the tree that she was leaning against.

He landed on a branch that was only a few feet above Yanna. He also looked down at her as he settled himself down on the branch and leaned up against the trunk just like Yanna had done. Before InuYasha knew it, he had fallen asleep.

**Later that night**

InuYasha was awakened by Yanna whimpering in her sleep below him. So, he jumped down from his perch above her. He landed on the ground beside her quietly so he wouldn't wake her up. InuYasha then sat down beside her and pulled her to him so he could calm her down. He then started to rock Yanna back and forth so she would calm down.

It took InuYasha about half an hour to get Yanna calmed down. Even though InuYasha had gotten her to calm down, he still continued to rock her back and forth. When InuYasha realized that Yanna was peacefully sleeping, he closed his eyes and once again he had let sleep overtake him as well.

**The next morning**

Yanna woke up when the sun's rays had shone in her eyes. That was when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Yanna then looked over she shoulder and saw InuYasha asleep next to her. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"InuYasha," she said as she nudged his shoulder.

InuYasha just growled lightly and held her tighter. By now, Yanna's face had turned red with anger.

"INUYASHA!" Yanna growled as loud as she could muster this early in the morning.

"What?" he asked drowsily.

Yanna then pointed at his arms around her waist. He looked down at her waist and then removed his arms right away.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Once InuYasha had removed his arms from her waist, Yanna got up from the ground. She then started walking into the forest without looking back at InuYasha. When InuYasha realized where Yanna was going, he got to his feet real quick. He then walked over to her and grabbed her arm. InuYasha then spun Yanna around so she was facing him.

"Where do you think you are going, InuYanna?" he asked her.

"None of your business, InuYasha," Yanna said as she pulled away from him and then started walking into the forest once again.

InuYasha couldn't believe how Yanna was acting towards him. He knew he had to go after her. So, he gathered up their stuff and went after her. InuYasha followed her scent into the forest.

**Meanwhile at the village**

Kagome walked out of the hut. She saw Sango sitting under a tree petting Kirara. So, Kagome walked over to Sango and Kirara and sat down next to them.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome said as she started petting Kirara also.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango said back to her friend.

Kagome suddenly stopped petting Kirara as she started thinking about InuYasha and Yanna. Sango didn't let this go unnoticed.

"Are you thinking about InuYasha and InuYanna, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I am, Sango. I just hope that Sesshoumaru had brought InuYanna back to life for InuYasha's sake," Kagome said worriedly.

Sango looked over at Kagome and said, "I'm sure he did, Kagome."

Kagome just nodded and looked up at the sky.

**Back with Yanna**

Yanna knew that InuYasha would be following her. She really didn't want to deal with him right now. So, she picked up the pace so she could put as much distance between herself and InuYasha. She was running at full speed when she ran into someone or something.

When Yanna ran into whoever or whatever it was, she flew backwards into a tree and landed on her back. Just then, the person, she ran into, started to walk towards her. When she saw the person coming towards her, Yanna started to back herself up until she had herself backed up against a tree.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Yanna asked as she pulled herself into a standing position while using the tree for balance.

"It's me, Kouga, InuYanna," Kouga said as he reached out to her.

Yanna looked at Kouga as he put out his hand for her to take. She looked at Kouga as she cautiously took his hand. She smiled at him as she took his hand in her own.

Once Yanna had taken Kouga's hand, Kouga pulled her to him. He held her close to him as he hugged her. Yanna returned the hug. She felt so safe with Kouga. Just then, Kouga pulled away from Yanna and spoke.

"Who are you running from, InuYanna?" Kouga asked with a worried look in his eyes.

Yanna looked at him and then she looked at the ground before she answered him.

"I'm running away from InuYasha," Yanna said, still looking at the ground.

Just then, Yanna felt Kouga's hand touch her chin as he raised her head so she could look at him in the eyes. Yanna stared helplessly into Kouga's icy blue orbs.

"Why are you running from mutt-face?" Kouga asked her.

Yanna just looked at Kouga. She could feel the tears filling her eyes. As the tears started to fall from her eyes, Yanna looked away from him.

Before Yanna could answer Kouga, InuYasha came upon them. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kouga pawing over his sister. InuYasha stormed up to Yanna and Kouga. When he reached them, InuYasha pulled Yanna away from Kouga. Once InuYasha had Yanna away from Kouga, he glared at Kouga.

"What do you think you are doing with her, wolf breath?" InuYasha seethed at Kouga as he pushed Yanna behind him from Kouga's view.

Yanna struggled with InuYasha. She clawed at his hand on her wrist since it made her remember when Sesshoumaru had grabbed her the exact same way. She winced in pain as InuYasha's grip tightened in her wrist. Kouga didn't let this go unnoticed.

"I didn't do anything to her. She ran into me, dog breath. So, why don't you let her go," Kouga growled at InuYasha.

InuYasha growled back at Kouga. He couldn't believe that Kouga was telling him what to do with his own sister. That was when he felt Yanna clawing at his hand on her wrist that he was holding on to tightly.

"Let me go, InuYasha. You're hurting me," Yanna cried out.

InuYasha heard the hurt in Yanna's voice. He turned around and saw the same hurt in her amber-gold eyes that was in her voice. He could also see the tears that were falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, InuYanna. I didn't realize I was hurting you," InuYasha whispered so that she could barely hear him as he released her wrist from his grip.

Yanna stepped away from InuYasha once he released her wrist. She was shocked that her twin brother would hurt her like that. Yanna slowly backed away from InuYasha and found herself backed up against the tree again.

"Now do you see what you've done, mutt-face. You have her scared of you," Kouga said to InuYasha.

InuYasha growled at Kouga again when he said that. He charged at Kouga with his claws poised to kill anything they came in contact with. Kouga had just enough time to dodge InuYasha's attack. Kouga jumped to his right as InuYasha attacked him. Kouga smirked at InuYasha as he started to attack InuYasha right back. Kouga made contact with InuYasha's face with his right fist. Yanna continued to watch Kouga and InuYasha fight over her. InuYasha had gotten a few good hits in on Kouga. Kouga had also gotten a few good hits in on InuYasha as well.

Just then, Yanna couldn't take anymore of them fighting over her. So, she jumped in between them. Kouga saw her as she got in between them so he was able to stop his attack on InuYasha. InuYasha, on the other hand, didn't see Yanna and so he couldn't stop himself in time. Before InuYasha knew it, he had hit Yanna square in the jaw. The force of the impact had sent her flying into a tree.

Yanna hit the tree with so much force that she was knocked unconscious instantly. InuYasha just stood there, awestricken, as Kouga ran over to Yanna's side. InuYasha couldn't believe that he had just hit Yanna. When he finally came out of his stupor, he started to make his way over to where Yanna had landed next to the tree. He stopped when he heard Kouga growling at him.

"You dare strike you own kin, you pathetic half-breed," Kouga said as he held Yanna in his arms, safely.

"No, I didn't mean to hit her. It was an accident," InuYasha said softly.

"Well, you did. Now, I am taking her with me back to the wolf den so she won't be afraid of you anymore," Kouga said as he stood up with Yanna in his arms.

With that said, Kouga started walking towards the wolf den with Yanna. Kouga then stopped walking and turned back around to face InuYasha.

"Go back to Kagome, InuYasha. InuYanna will be safe with me, dog breath," Kouga said as he turned back around and started walking towards the wolf den once more.

Once Kouga had disappeared into the forest with Yanna in his arms, InuYasha started walking in the other direction back towards Kaede's village.

"I'm sorry, InuYanna," InuYasha whispered as he continued to walk towards the village.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 30 ~ Yanna's Recovery and InuYasha's Guilt**

Kouga had finally made it back to the wolf den with Yanna. He was starting to get worried because Yanna hadn't woken up yet. He walked into the den where he received glares from the other members of the pack. Just then, one of the pack members walked up to Kouga.

"Kouga, why have you brought InuYasha here?" the pack member asked.

"This isn't InuYasha, you idiot. It's his twin sister, InuYanna, Ginta, and besides she has been here once before," Kouga said as he glared at Ginta.

Kouga pushed past Ginta and the other pack members as he made his way to the back of the den where there was a bed of furs that Kouga slept on at night. When he reached the furs, Kouga laid Yanna down on them. Once Yanna was laying down on the bed, Kouga turned to the others.

"Anybody who dares to mess with InuYanna will have me to deal with. Is that completely understood?" Kouga growled at them.

The other pack members nodded and then backed away from Kouga since they knew that he had meant business. It didn't take long for the pack members to go back to what they were doing before Kouga had shown up with Yanna.

Once everyone had returned to their previous tasks, Kouga then turned back to Yanna. He sat down next to her and pushed her silvery-white bangs out of her eyes. He still couldn't believe that InuYasha had hit her.

"Don't worry, InuYanna, you are safe from InuYasha here," Kouga whispered to her as he lightly kissed her forehead.

After Kouga had kissed Yanna, he got up and walked to the front of the cave. He looked around and then headed towards the forest. He knew that he had to relieve some of the pent up anger that had been inside of him since InuYasha had hit Yanna. Kouga had entered the forest and found a helpless tree to take his anger out on. He stopped in front of the tree and swiped at it with his claws. Kouga did that for at least a few hours before he started walking back to the wolf den now that he was feeling a little bit better than he was when he entered the forest.

**Meanwhile**

After Naraku had disappeared from his castle, he had fled to another castle. He couldn't believe that Yanna had betrayed him. Naraku knew he had to permanently get rid of Yanna if he was going to defeat InuYasha and get all of the sacred jewel shards.

"I wonder what my dear InuYanna is doing," Naraku said, smiling to himself.

**Meanwhile at the village**

InuYasha had reached the outskirts of Kaede's village where he knew that the others were waiting for him and Yanna to return. He still wasn't sure how he was going to tell the others about what he did to Yanna and how Kouga had taken her from him. InuYasha still couldn't believe that he had hit Yanna. He was about to head back into the forest when he heard someone calling his name.

Kagome had walked out of the hut and looked around to see if InuYasha and Yanna had returned yet. She was worried that something bad had happened to them. Just then, Kagome had caught sight of red and silver on the outskirts of the village. Kagome started running towards the figure that she saw.

"InuYasha," she called out as she neared the red-clad figure.

InuYasha stopped when he heard his name being called. He turned around slowly and saw Kagome running towards him. He tried his best to hide the tears that were wanting to fall from his eyes.

Kagome stopped running when she reached InuYasha. She saw the grief written all over his face. Kagome was about to speak when she felt InuYasha pull her into his chest. She was surprised but she didn't fight him.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from him slightly.

InuYasha didn't meet her eyes. He then let his gaze fall to the ground as he released Kagome completely from their embrace.

Kagome could see that InuYasha was fighting with his inner turmoil about something he wasn't telling her. She then reached up and lightly touched his cheeks with her soft fingers. InuYasha then looked at Kagome when he felt her fingers lightly touch his cheek.

"I hit her, Kagome," InuYasha said just barely above a whisper.

Kagome had to strain in order to hear what InuYasha had said. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Then she remembered that Yanna was nowhere around.

"Hit who, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha looked away from Kagome once again as he answered her.

"InuYanna. I hit InuYanna," InuYasha said as he started to cry.

Kagome forced InuYasha to look at her once again.

"InuYasha, I know that you probably didn't mean to hit InuYanna but where is she?" Kagome asked while she was looking around for Yanna.

"Kouga took her back to the wolf den with him. He thinks I am not fit to protect InuYanna from anything or anyone," InuYasha all but growled out.

Kagome just looked at InuYasha. She knew how he felt about Kouga. She could only imagine how InuYasha had felt when he saw Kouga take off with Yanna.

"InuYasha, we will get her back from Kouga. Why don't we go and see what the others are up to in the village," Kagome said while taking his hand and pulling him back towards Kaede's hut.

"Okay, Kagome," InuYasha said as he followed her back into the village.

**Back at the wolf den**

Kouga had returned from his little trip into the forest. When he entered the wolf den, he went straight to Yanna's side in the back of the den. Once he reached Yanna's side, Kouga saw that she was still sleeping peacefully, or so he thought. When he realized that Yanna was okay, he turned to the rest of his pack.

"I should have said this earlier but InuYanna is going to be staying right here with us until she recovers enough to be out on her own once again. I want some of you to go hunting with Ginta and Hakkaku," Kouga said as he turned back to Yanna.

Once Hakkaku and Ginta left, Kouga sat down on the furs next to Yanna. He wished that she would wake up. The longer Yanna was unconscious, the more Kouga got worried that she would never wake up.

"Please, InuYanna, wake up. The longer that you are like this, the more I worry about you," Kouga said with sadness in his voice.

Ginta and the others returned from their hunt with enough dead rabbits to feed the whole pack for a week. They cleaned and cooked the rabbits. Kouga had refused to leave Yanna's side when the rabbits were done cooking. Everyone then went ahead and ate the rabbits. Ginta noticed that Kouga wasn't eating so he walked over to Kouga.

"Come on, Kouga, you have to eat something," Ginta said as he placed his hand on Kouga's shoulder.

Kouga let out a warning growl to Ginta to get away from him and Yanna. When Ginta heard the growl come from Kouga, he backed away and went back to eating with the other pack members. After that, no one bothered Kouga and Yanna for the rest of the night.

**Later that night**

Kouga remained awake after everyone else had gone to sleep for the night. He had laid down beside Yanna while the others were eating the rabbits earlier that night. Kouga just laid there while he was looking at Yanna. Before he knew it, Kouga had fallen asleep.

Soon after Kouga had fallen asleep, he was awakened when Yanna started thrashing around in her sleep. He put his arms around he waist and pulled her to him in hopes that it would calm her down. Kouga smiled when Yanna had relaxed into his arms.

"Shhh. You're okay, InuYanna," Kouga had cooed in her ear as he drifted back into a deep slumber with Yanna beside him.

For the rest of the night, Yanna had slept peacefully in Kouga's arms.

**The next morning**

Yanna slowly opened her amber-gold eyes only to find herself in a cave. She tried to sit up only to find that she was being held in place by two strong arms around her waist. This really freaked Yanna out because she didn't know where she was at.

Yanna then started to try and get away from her captor when she heard a low growl come from behind her. Yanna then stopped struggling and slowly turned around to see who had growled at her. When she had completely turned around, Yanna then saw Kouga looking down at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Well, good morning, InuYanna. It is nice to see that you have finally woken up," Kouga said as he pulled her closer to him.

When Kouga pulled Yanna closer to him, she fought him even harder in order to get away from him. Yanna then realized that Kouga wasn't going to let her go so she finally relaxed into his hold once again. Kouga noticed this and grinned evilly to himself.

Yanna looked up into Kouga's deep blue eyes and asked him, "Why am I here, Kouga? What happened to InuYasha?"

Kouga cringed slightly when he heard Yanna mention InuYasha's name. Yanna noticed how he reacted to what she had just said. Kouga looked Yanna dead in the eyes before he responded to her questions.

"Well, InuYanna, how much do you remember about what happened between us and InuYasha yesterday?" Kouga asked her as he released her from his grasp and they both sat up.

Yanna whimpered slightly at the loss of Kouga's touch on her skin. Yanna then looked up at Kouga and shook her head, letting him know that she didn't remember anything about what had happened the day before. Kouga sighed and continued to tell her the whole story. He told her everything about how he had found her in the forest after she had ran away from InuYasha. Kouga also told her about the fight between him and InuYasha and about how she got in between them.

"I was able to stop my attack when you got in between us, InuYanna, but mutt-face, on the other hand, couldn't. He hit you so hard that you flew into a nearby tree and then passed out. I then picked you up, told dog breath to return to Kagome, and then I brought you here," Kouga said to a very shocked Yanna.

Yanna looked up at Kouga with her amber eyes wide open with shock. She was having a hard time believing that InuYasha would ever hit her. Kouga noticed her shocked look and then reached out to pull her to him so he could comfort her but Yanna scooted away from him. Then Yanna looked up into Kouga's icy blue eyes only to see the hurt in them.

**Meanwhile with InuYasha and the others**

When InuYasha and Kagome had reached Kaede's hut, they went inside. They were greeted by a very overzealous fox demon child. Shippou practically jumped into InuYasha's arms. Kagome just smiled at Shippou and InuYasha.

"InuYasha, you're back. But where's InuYanna?" Shippou asked as he looked around for Yanna.

That was the one question that InuYasha wasn't ready to answer just yet. InuYasha had put Shippou down and went and sat in a corner of the hut, away from everyone else. Miroku and Sango had noticed the sullen look on InuYasha's face.

Miroku knew he was going to be overstepping his boundaries but they needed to know why Yanna wasn't with InuYasha. So, Miroku got up from his spot next to Sango and walked over to the sulking inu-hanyou.

"Come now, InuYasha. Why don't you answer Shippou's question? We are all wondering where InuYanna is since she isn't here with you," Miroku said as he sat down next to InuYasha.

"She's with Kouga," InuYasha said without even looking at the others.

InuYasha heard Sango gasp when he said that. He knew that if and when he looked up at their faces that he would see the looks of worry that they all would be wearing.

"What do you mean she's with Kouga? How could you let Kouga take her like that?" Sango shouted at him.

That was when InuYasha finally looked up at his friends. They could tell that there was more to the story that he wasn't telling them. Just then, InuYasha looked over at Kagome. She saw the sad look not only on his face but also in his amber-gold eyes. Kagome nodded at him to let him know that it was okay for him to continue telling them about what had happened. InuYasha then smiled sadly at Kagome before he looked back at the others.

"She's with Kouga because I had accidentally hit her and Kouga doesn't think I can protect her the way she needs to be protected," InuYasha said, looking at the ground.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all looked at InuYasha with shocked looks on their faces. Before any of them could say anything, Kagome stood up and cleared her throat. Sango and Miroku then looked over at Kagome while Shippou still scowled at InuYasha.

"Sango, why don't you take Miroku and Shippou with you so you can go and get some water for dinner?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Okay, Kagome. Come on you two," Sango said.

With that said, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou left to go get the water that Kagome needed for dinner. When the others were gone, Kagome walked over to InuYasha and knelt before him. She tried to look in his eyes but his silver bangs were covering them.

"Don't worry, InuYasha. I am sure InuYanna is okay," Kagome said as she stood up and walked over to her yellow backpack.

Once Kagome reached her bag, she started pulling the things out, that she needed in order to make the ramen, from her bag. When she was done, Kagome turned back around and looked at InuYasha. She could tell that he was really beating himself up for what had happened to Yanna. Just then, the others returned with the water that Kagome had asked them to go and get. Kagome smiled as Sango set the water-filled bucket next to her. Then Kagome turned to Miroku.

"Miroku, can you please start a fire so I can start the ramen for dinner. Thanks for the water, Sango," Kagome said to both of them.

"Sure, Kagome," Miroku said as he started the fire.

"You're welcome, Kagome," Sango said as she helped Kagome with making dinner.

Kagome and Sango cooked the ramen when the water started boiling. When the ramen was done cooking, Kagome dished everyone up and handed them each a bowl. Kagome then walked over to InuYasha with his bowl of ramen in her hands.

"Here's your ramen, InuYasha," Kagome said as she sat down next to him and handed the bowl to InuYasha.

"Thanks, Kagome," InuYasha said as he took the bowl of ramen from her.

InuYasha took the bowl of ramen from Kagome and put it down next to him. Kagome then got up and walked back over to the others so she could eat her bowl of ramen. She sat down and started eating her own bowl of ramen.

When the others were done eating their ramen, Kagome noticed that InuYasha hadn't eaten any of his ramen. She knew that that wasn't like him. The others had noticed this as well. Kagome was starting to get worried about InuYasha.

Later that night when everyone else was asleep, Kagome crawled over to InuYasha, who was also awake. Kagome then sat next to him. She then looked up into InuYasha's eyes. She could still see the guilt in his eyes.

"InuYasha. I am sure InuYanna is okay. Kouga won't hurt her since he knows she is related to you," Kagome said as she hugged him.

InuYasha was surprised when he felt Kagome's arms wrap around him in a friendly embrace. He returned the hug. He slowly pulled back from her and then looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Thanks, Kagome. I really needed that," he said as he pulled her to him once more.

InuYasha and Kagome soon fell asleep in each other's arms. They both slept peacefully that night. For the first time since InuYasha had hit Yanna, he felt happy.

When the next morning finally rolled around, Sango and Miroku were the first ones to wake up. Sango stood up and looked around for Kagome since she wasn't in her sleeping bag. When Sango found Kagome, she nearly fell backwards into Miroku. Miroku also saw Kagome and InuYasha when Sango nearly backed into him. Miroku was just as shocked as Sango was at seeing Kagome and InuYasha asleep in each other's arms.

"Do you think we should wake them up, Miroku?" Sango asked as she looked at Miroku.

"No. Let them sleep. They were probably up late last night talking about how we are going to get InuYanna back from Kouga," Miroku said as he started walking outside.

**Back with Kouga and Yanna**

Yanna had felt bad because she had hurt Kouga's feelings when she had moved away from him when he had tried to comfort her after he had told her what InuYasha had done to her. Yanna also felt bad for the way she was treating him. She couldn't help but start to cry. When Kouga saw Yanna crying, he immediately pulled her to him and hugged her close to him.

"Please don't cry, InuYanna. I never meant to hurt you in any way," Kouga said as he hugged Yanna closer to him.

All Yanna could do was cry on Kouga's shoulder as he held her close. She knew that he was doing his best to comfort her. Out of the blue, Yanna snuggled closer into Kouga's shoulder. That move took them both completely by surprise. Yanna didn't mean to do that. Just then, Yanna pulled away from Kouga's shoulder and looked into his deep icy blue eyes. Yanna knew she could get lost in eyes like that.

"Kouga, I want to go back to InuYasha so I can tell him I'm okay. Can you please take me to him?" Yanna asked with tears brimming in her eyes.

Kouga was shocked when she asked him that question. He knew he couldn't stop her from going back to InuYasha. Kouga then looked into Yanna's sunshine-colored eyes. He knew he could get lost in those amber orbs of hers.

"If that is what you want to do, then I will take you back to him," Kouga said as he was smiling at her.

Yanna smiled at Kouga also. She knew he wanted her to stay at the wolf den with him but she had to make sure that InuYasha and the others were doing okay. What Kouga didn't know was that Yanna was planning on returning to the wolf den with him after they were done meeting up with InuYasha and the others. Yanna was planning on telling InuYasha that she was going to be staying with Kouga for awhile.

"Thank you, Kouga. So, when do we leave for InuYasha and the others?" Yanna asked him.

"Now if you want," Kouga said.

All Yanna could do was shake her yes. Kouga then started gathering up what they were going to need for their trip. Once he had everything gathered, Kouga extended his hand out to Yanna and she gladly took it. Kouga helped Yanna to her feet as they started walking out of the den. They said their goodbyes to Ginta and the others as they left.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 31 ~ Naraku's Return and Yanna's Disappearance**

Yanna and Kouga walked out of the wolf den as they started their trip towards Kaede's village. They walked along the path in silence. Kouga then looked over at Yanna as she walked beside him. Kouga was starting to fall head over heels for the inu-hanyou that was walking beside him. He knew this was a strange feeling considering he hated hanyou but there was something about Yanna that he couldn't understand. He was starting to wonder if she was feeling the same way about him.

Yanna saw Kouga looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She smiled as she looked over at the wolf demon walking beside her. Yanna could see the blush that had appeared on Kouga's face as she had caught him looking at her. She knew she was falling in love with the wolf demon beside her. Yanna just hoped Kouga could love a lonely inu-hanyou like her. She also hoped he was feeling the same way about her. Just then, Yanna spoke up.

"Kouga, what's wrong?" Yanna asked as she looked over at him.

Kouga didn't answer Yanna right away. He looked away from her as he directed his gaze towards the ground. He knew he had been caught staring at her. Just then, Kouga looked back up into Yanna's eyes as he answered her question.

"Nothing is wrong, InuYanna. Why don't we stop and rest for awhile?" Kouga asked as he continued looking at her.

"Okay, Kouga. That sounds good. Let's go and find somewhere to rest," Yanna said as she smiled and nodded her head at Kouga.

Just then, Kouga surprised Yanna by taking her hand into his and they went in search of a clearing for them to rest in. She looked over at Kouga and smiled. Yanna knew she was blushing and couldn't hide it. That was when Kouga and Yanna came upon a nice and quiet clearing for them to stop and rest in. Kouga could tell that Yanna wasn't fully recovered yet from when InuYasha had knocked her into the tree the day before. Kouga then helped Yanna to sit down while he sat down beside her.

**Meanwhile**

Naraku was sitting in his room when he heard a knock on his door. He didn't budge when he heard the knock on his door. He continued to stare out the window as he spoke to the person behind the door.

"Enter," Naraku said to the person on the other side of the door.

The figure, that had knocked on the door, entered the room. The person then walked over to where Naraku was sitting and then knelt before him. The person bowed their head slightly. Naraku's gaze never left the window as he acknowledged the person before him.

"Ahhh, Kagura," Naraku said as he was still looking out the window.

Kagura just glared at Naraku with her fire red eyes. She just wanted to know why she was there to see Naraku.

"You wanted to see me, Naraku," Kagura said as she continued to glare at him.

Naraku finally turned and glared at Kagura. He stared at her with his own glowing red eyes. He wanted nothing more than to lash out at Kagura for her impertinence but he had his heart and sights set on something else that he desired at the moment.

"I want you to go and see what my dear InuYanna had been up to since she was brought back to life by her older half-brother," Naraku told Kagura as he continued to glare at her.

Kagura was shocked when she heard that Yanna had been brought back to life by Sesshoumaru. She continued to glare at Naraku as she spoke.

"As you wish, Naraku," Kagura said as she got up and left the room.

Once Kagura left the room, she walked down the hallway towards the doors that would lead her outside. As she reached the doors, Kagura reached out and pushed them open. When Kagura walked outside, she pulled a feather from her hair and took to the skies in search of her prey.

**Back with Yanna and Kouga**

Once Yanna and Kouga had sat down on the ground, Yanna looked at Kouga. She could tell there was something bothering him. Just then, Yanna spoke up with what was on her own mind.

"Kouga, there is something I want to tell you," Yanna said as she grabbed his hand once more.

Kouga looked over at Yanna with a shocked look on his face. _'I wonder what she wants to tell me,'_ he thought to himself. So, he decided to voice his own thoughts.

"So, what do you want to tell me, InuYanna?" Kouga asked with hope in his voice.

Yanna looked up at Kouga with a smile on her face. She could tell that Kouga really wanted to know what she had to say to him.

"Kouga, the only reason why I want to go back and see InuYasha is because I want to tell him that I am going to stay with you and the rest of the wolves for awhile," Yanna said as she started to look away from Kouga when she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

Kouga refused to let Yanna look away from him. He then reached out and pulled her closer to him. When Yanna was sitting in Kouga's lap, she felt Kouga start to nuzzle her neck with his nose. When Kouga did this, he felt Yanna practically melt in his arms.

**Meanwhile with InuYasha and the others**

Miroku and Sango walked outside so InuYasha and Kagome could sleep some more. Once outside, they sat down next to each other in silence. Sango was the first one to break the silence between them.

"Do you think Kouga will let InuYanna return to us, Miroku?" Sango asked sadly.

Miroku didn't know how he was going to answer her question. So, he answered Sango the only way he knew how to.

"I hope so, Sango. I really hope so," Miroku said as he closed his eyes.

Sango just nodded her head as she looked around the village. She was surprised to see the village was actually quiet for a change. Just then, Shippou and Kirara came walking out of the hut.

"Did you guys see InuYasha and Kagome were sleeping together?" Shippou asked while he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes, Shippou, we did," Miroku said as he opened his eyes to look at Shippou.

Shippou didn't say anything more. He then ran off to go and play with Kirara and the other village children.

**Meanwhile inside the hut**

The sun was shining in Kagome's eyes as she opened them slowly. She slowly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to remember what had happened the night before.

Just then, Kagome tried to get up but she found out that she couldn't move very well. That was when everything started to come back to her. She remembered talking to InuYasha about what had happened to Yanna. Kagome then figured out that she must have fallen asleep while her and InuYasha were talking the night before. Kagome then tried to get up once again. But she stopped moving when she had heard a low growl coming from behind her.

InuYasha had cracked his eyes open when he felt Kagome stirring in his arms. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes so she would think he was still asleep. It wasn't too long after that that InuYasha had felt Kagome relax in his arms once again. InuYasha then smiled to himself yet once again. Just then, he felt Kagome trying to get up again. This time he let out a low warning growl. InuYasha then felt Kagome stiffen in his arms.

When Kagome heard the growl, she rolled over to see a pair of amber-gold eyes staring right back at her. She smiled as she looked up into InuYasha's shining eyes.

"Good morning, InuYasha. How are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she snuggled closer to him.

Her movement took him completely by surprise. InuYasha stiffened when he felt Kagome get closer to him. It took InuYasha a couple of minutes to relax and pull Kagome closer to him.

"Good morning, Kagome. I'm okay for now. I just hope InuYanna is okay," InuYasha said as he hugged her closer to him.

Kagome pulled away from InuYasha slightly so she could look into his eyes. She could see the hurt and worry for his sister in his amber-gold orbs.

"Don't worry, InuYasha. InuYanna will return to us soon," Kagome said as she finally pulled completely out of InuYasha's grasp.

InuYasha just nodded his head as he let go of Kagome. He then got up and started to head outside. Kagome wasn't too far behind him.

Once they were outside, Sango and Miroku looked up at them and smiled. InuYasha and Kagome then sat down next to them.

"Good morning, you two," Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

"Good morning, Sango and Miroku," Kagome said as she smiled at her two friends.

"Yeah, whatever," InuYasha scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome started to giggle when she saw InuYasha acting like a child. She thought it was cute because of the way he was acting. Just then, Kagome placed her head on InuYasha's shoulder.

InuYasha was surprised once again by Kagome's actions. He could feel the redness creeping onto his face. Sango and Miroku had noticed the way their two friends were acting. Sango couldn't help but laugh slightly at the way InuYasha was acting. Just then, Miroku decided to speak.

"So, what are our plans for today?" Miroku asked, smiling.

InuYasha looked up at Miroku through half-closed eyes. He knew he had to find Kouga and get Yanna back. InuYasha really didn't want to think about what Kouga had done to his one and only sister.

"What do you think our plans are, you lecher?" InuYasha screamed at Miroku. "We're going to go after Kouga and get InuYanna back."

With that said, InuYasha got up form beside Kagome and walked into the forest. He didn't want to hear what his friends had to say about going after Yanna right now. He had to come up with a plan in order to get her back from Kouga.

When InuYasha had walked away from the others, the others just looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. They knew InuYasha was right about getting Yanna back but at the moment, they didn't know where her and Kouga were at.

"Well, why don't we have some breakfast first and then we can figure out a way to get InuYanna back from Kouga," Kagome said as she got up and started to head back inside the hut.

"But, Kagome, what about InuYasha?" Sango asked as she too got up and ran up to Kagome.

Kagome stopped walking and turned to look at Sango. She then smiled at her friend. Just then, Kagome answered Sango's question.

"He'll be fine, Sango. InuYasha is just worried about InuYanna is all. Now why don't you come and help me fix breakfast, Sango," Kagome said as she started walking towards the hut again.

Sango nodded her head as she followed Kagome back into the hut once more so they could fix breakfast for all of them.

**Back with Yanna and Kouga**

When Kouga continued to nuzzle Yanna's neck, Yanna noticed he was purring. Before she knew it, Kouga's purring had lulled her to sleep. Kouga was pleased when he felt Yanna relax completely in his arms. He listened as he heard her breathing start to even out as she drifted into a deeper sleep.

Once Kouga knew Yanna was completely asleep, he then laid her down on the ground. He knew she had to eat something when she woke up so he decided to leave her there and go in search of some food. Before he left, Kouga leaned down to kiss her forehead and then he whispered something in her ear.

"I promise, InuYanna, I will not be gone long," Kouga whispered into her ear.

When he finished whispering in Yanna's ear, Kouga left to find something for them to eat when she woke up. Kouga was really apprehensive about leaving Yanna alone in the open without knowing who or what was lurking about in the surrounding forest.

**Meanwhile with Kagura**

After Kagura had left Naraku's castle, she had taken to the skies to look for Yanna. She was starting to wonder if she was ever going to find Yanna. Just then, Kagura had caught the sight of something purple and silver on the ground below her.

Kagura landed a few feet away from what she had seen from the sky. As she walked closer, she noticed that it was the certain inu-hanyou that Naraku had sent her to look for. Kagura smiled to herself as she once again had taken to the skies. She knew she had to let Naraku know of this.

It didn't take long for Kagura to get back to Naraku's castle. Kagura landed in the courtyard before she proceeded into the castle. She walked through the doors and down the long hallway to Naraku's room. When Kagura had reached Naraku's room, she knocked on his door.

"You may enter, Kagura. I hope you have some good news to give me," Naraku said as he glared at her.

Kagura stood her ground as Naraku glared at her. She then proceeded to tell Naraku about what she had found in the clearing not far from the castle.

"Yes, Naraku, I do have some good news for you. I have found InuYanna," Kagura sneered at him.

That was the best news that Naraku could have ever gotten at that moment in time. He was pleased that Kagura had done something right for a change.

"Where did you find my dear InuYanna at?" Naraku asked as he began to stand.

"She is in a clearing not far from here. It is located just to the north of here," Kagura responded.

Naraku smiled to himself when he heard where he could find his most treasured prize at. He then turned so he was facing Kagura.

"Thank you, Kagura. You may leave now," Naraku said as she started to devise a plan so he could get Yanna back.

Kagura bowed slightly as she turned and walked out of the room. When Kagura was gone, Naraku smiled to himself even more since he knew Yanna would soon be back in his care.

"Soon, my dear InuYanna, you will be back with me and then you will finish what you have started with your twin brother," Naraku said to himself as he walked out of the room.

**Back with InuYasha**

When InuYasha entered the forest, he found the nearest tree and jumped up into it. He sat on the tallest branch and started to think about how he was going to get Yanna away from Kouga. Just then, InuYasha decided to just go after Yanna himself. So, InuYasha jumped down from the branch that he was on and started running towards the wolf den.

InuYasha was running so fast that his body was sending signals to his brain for him to slow down. He ignored what his body was telling him and pushed himself even harder to get to his sister before something bad happened to her.

**Back with Naraku**

Naraku started to make his way towards the clearing where Kagura had last seen Yanna. It didn't take him long to come upon the clearing. He slowly made his way up to the sleeping Yanna. When Naraku reached Yanna's side, he knelt down beside her. He then reached out with his right hand and gently caressed her right cheek. Her skin felt so soft under his touch. The moment he touched her cheek, Naraku called out to the remaining miasma that was still in her body. He also knew the miasma would keep her from waking up and seeing what was going on around her. He could tell that she was dreaming about something good. So, he decided to enter her dreams and turn them into her worst nightmares.

Naraku was about to enter Yanna's dreams when he heard someone growling behind him. He turned around to see who was growling at him while he kept his hand on Yanna's cheek. Naraku was surprised to see Kouga standing there watching him.

"Get away from her, Naraku," Kouga yelled as he bared his fangs.

"Why should I, Kouga? She is, after all, mine," Naraku said, smiling at the wolf youkai.

Kouga couldn't believe what Naraku had just said. He knew he had to do everything he could in order to keep Naraku away from Yanna, or InuYasha was going to have his hide.

"What do you mean she is yours? I don't see your mark on her," Kouga sneered at Naraku.

Naraku just laughed at the wolf youkai in front of him. He could tell that Kouga had fallen in love with Yanna just by the way Kouga was trying to protect her. Just then, Naraku started laughing even harder as he spoke.

"You're pathetic, Kouga. My claim on InuYanna is stronger than yours ever will be in the future. And besides, do you really think she could possibly love you back when she finds out how you truly feel about hanyou," Naraku said as he turned back around so he was facing the sleeping inu-hanyou on the ground.

Kouga took this opportunity to attack Naraku in order to get him away from Yanna. He flexed his claws as he charged at Naraku. Once Kouga knew that Naraku was distracted, he commenced with his attack on Naraku. Kouga smiled to himself as he neared Naraku's back with his claws poised to kill.

Naraku smiled to himself as he sensed Kouga preparing to attack him. He then proceeded to pick Yanna up off the ground. Once he had Yanna in his arms, he turned and faced the charging wolf prince. Naraku knew he had to protect his precious prize from the wolf youkai. So, right before Kouga could make contact with him, Naraku put up a barrier to protect Yanna and himself.

When Kouga hit the barrier, he went flying backwards. He hit the ground so hard that his head bounced off the ground a couple of times.

The barrier disappeared as Naraku had walked up to Kouga with Yanna in his arms. He noticed that the wolf prince was still conscious, but just barely though. Naraku then leaned down so he could say something to Kouga.

"If you or anyone else comes after InuYanna, then I will not hesitate to kill her or anyone who comes after her," Naraku said to Kouga in a serious tone.

Once Naraku had finished speaking to Kouga, he got up and started walking back towards his castle. As Naraku disappeared into the forest, Kouga saw a figure enter the clearing. He saw the figure wearing red but he knew it wasn't Yanna since she was with Naraku. The figure came closer to Kouga. Just then, Kouga recognized the figure as InuYasha.

InuYasha entered the clearing when Naraku had walked into the forest. InuYasha made his way over to the person on the ground. Right away, InuYasha knew it was Kouga. InuYasha then bent down and spoke to Kouga.

"Where is InuYanna at, Kouga?" InuYasha asked a little agitated.

Kouga just looked up at InuYasha with pain in his eyes. He knew if he told InuYasha where Yanna was heading, then InuYasha would kill him on the spot. Kouga was having a hard time hanging onto consciousness. Before he could answer InuYasha, Kouga passed out.

InuYasha could tell that Kouga had been injured really bad. So, InuYasha decided to do the one thing that he hated to do. He picked up Kouga and ran back to Kaede's village as fast as he could.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 32 ~ Yanna's Most Dangerous Transformation**

Naraku was pleased that there was still some of his miasma in Yanna. He was pretty positive that it would have been completely purged from her body when Sesshoumaru had revived her. He continued walking through the forest until he came upon his new castle.

As Naraku entered the courtyard, he felt Yanna starting to stir in his arms. He smiled to himself as he continued walking into the castle. Once Naraku entered the castle, he was greeted by Kanna. Naraku smiled at her as he walked down the long hallway towards the room he had prepared especially for Yanna.

When Naraku reached Yanna's room, he entered the room and walked over to the bed in her room. He then laid Yanna down on the bed. Once he had laid her down on the bed, Naraku then reached out and touched her cheek before he left her to sleep peacefully. When Naraku was pleased that Yanna was sound asleep yet once again, he got up to leave the room.

When Naraku reached the doorway, he stopped and turned back towards the sleeping inu-hanyou. He smiled as he began to speak to the sleeping Yanna.

"I'll be back later, InuYanna," Naraku said as he turned and finally walked out of the room.

**Meanwhile**

After InuYasha left the gang that morning, Kagome and Sango went back into the hut so they could fix breakfast. Once they were done fixing breakfast, Kagome got up and went outside to get the others. Just then, Kagome found Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara.

"Breakfast is ready, you guys," Kagome called to Miroku and the others.

"Okay, Lady Kagome," Miroku said as he turned and started walking towards the hut.

Shippou and Kirara stopped playing when they heard Kagome telling them that breakfast was ready. They soon followed Miroku into the hut.

When Miroku and the others walked into the hut, Kagome walked into the forest to find InuYasha. She looked everywhere for InuYasha but she couldn't find him.

"Oh well, he'll come back to the village when he gets hungry," Kagome said to herself as she walked back to the village.

Kagome thought it was weird that she couldn't find InuYasha. She had come up with a way to get Yanna back from Kouga and she wanted to tell him.

As Kagome exited the forest, she didn't see the figure standing in the trees. The person knew that the two people he was looking for weren't even in the area. This was causing Sesshoumaru to get mad. He had to find InuYasha and Yanna. Without saying a word, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away.

**Meanwhile with InuYasha**

After InuYasha had picked Kouga up off the ground, he started running towards Kaede's village. As much as he despised Kouga, InuYasha just couldn't leave him there knowing what Kouga had done for Yanna in the past. He hoped that Yanna was okay wherever she may be at right now.

InuYasha pushed his body to move faster. He knew that Kouga was hurt really bad. He also knew that Kaede could heal Kouga. Just then, InuYasha came to a skidding halt when he noticed that someone was blocking his path. InuYasha started growling when he realized who it was that was standing in front of him.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha asked still growling at his brother.

Sesshoumaru just glared at InuYasha. He disregarded the growling that was coming from the hanyou front of him.

"I came looking for our sister, InuYanna, Little Brother," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Well, InuYanna is not here as you can tell," InuYasha said as he glared back at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was disgusted to hear that Yanna wasn't with InuYasha. He just hoped to Kami* that Yanna was somewhere safe and not with Naraku. Just then, Sesshoumaru noticed the injured Kouga on InuYasha's back.

"What are you doing with that wolf youkai, InuYasha? And why does he have InuYanna's scent all over him?" Sesshoumaru asked his younger brother.

InuYasha knew he didn't have time to be standing around and arguing with Sesshoumaru. So, he decided to just come right out and tell Sesshoumaru the truth.

"He's injured and so I have decided to take him back to Kaede and see if she could help him. As for InuYanna's scent being on him, it is because she has been staying with him," InuYasha said while looking at his feet.

Sesshoumaru just stood there while everything InuYasha had just said sank into his head. It took everything that he could muster to not kill the wolf youkai on his younger brother's back.

InuYasha brought his eyes back up to look at Sesshoumaru. He could tell that Sesshoumaru was ready to kill Kouga. So, he started backing away from his older brother. InuYasha knew he had to keep Kouga alive since he was the only one who knew where Yanna was at the moment.

"Look, I had better get him to Kaede's before it is too late," InuYasha said as he took off towards Kaede's.

Sesshoumaru grinned to himself as he watched InuYasha disappear into the surrounding forest. Once InuYasha had completely disappeared from his sight, Sesshoumaru turned and headed in the direction in which InuYasha had come from.

**Back at Naraku's**

Yanna slowly opened her amber eyes. At first she couldn't see anything but she blinked a few times and everything finally started to come into focus. That was when she noticed that she was no longer outside but instead she was in a very ornate room.

Yanna slowly sat up so she could get a better look at what was in her room. She noticed that on one wall there was a window with floor-length gold-colored curtains. She also saw a very well-carved dresser in a corner of the room. She was about to get off the bed when she heard the door to her room being opened.

**After Naraku left Yanna in the room**

When Naraku left Yanna's room he walked down the hall until he came across Kanna and Kagura. He looked at them as he stopped walking.

"Make sure no one bothers InuYanna while she is resting. Also let me know the moment she wakes up," Naraku said to the both of them.

"Yes, Naraku," Kanna and Kagura said at the same time.

The two incarnations bowed to Naraku as he walked away from them. Kagura hated having to watch over the inu-hanyou again. Kanna just looked at her sister with the same blank look she always has on her face.

Naraku smiled to himself when he walked away from Kanna and Kagura. He knew Kagura was upset again because she had to watch over Yanna. He continued walking towards his room.

Once Naraku made it to his room, he went in. He walked over to the window so he could look out it. Naraku then pulled out the partially completed Shikon no Tama. Naraku now knew how he was going to have Yanna kill InuYasha once and for all.

Meanwhile, Kanna and Kagura were waiting outside of Yanna's room. Kagura paced back and forth in front of Yanna's door while Kanna just stood there holding her mirror. They had been standing outside Yanna's door for what seemed like forever when they heard a noise coming from within the room. Kanna and Kagura knew exactly who was making the noise inside the room.

Kagura and Kanna made their way to their master's room. They knew they had to let Naraku know that Yanna was awake and moving around. Once they reached Naraku's room, Kagura knocked on the door.

"Enter," Naraku said when he heard someone knocking on the door.

Kagura and Kanna entered Naraku's room and bowed slightly before they told him the news that they had for him.

"She's awake, Naraku," Kagura said as she looked at him.

Naraku smiled when he had heard the news that Yanna was finally awake. He looked at Kanna with the evil smile still on his face.

"Kanna, show me InuYanna, please," Naraku said while looking at the little girl.

Kanna bowed as the image of Yanna appeared in her mirror. Naraku watched his precious Yanna in Kanna's mirror. He was surprised at how beautiful she truly was. Now he knew why she was hidden away from him besides the fact that she was the only one who could destroy him. That was one secret that no one else was going to know about. Although, he knew of one other person who knew all this, a certain inu-Taiyoukai by the name of Sesshoumaru.

"That's enough, Kanna. You two may go. I have to go and see a certain inu-hanyou," Naraku said as he got up to leave.

Kanna bowed to Naraku as he left his room. Naraku walked down the hallway once more heading towards Yanna's room. Once he had reached her room, Naraku stood outside her door and listened to what was going on inside the room. When he had heard enough, he reached for the doorknob and opened it.

When the door to her room opened, Yanna practically fell off the bed. There standing in the doorway was the one person she did not want to see at the moment.

"Naraku," Yanna seethed at the person standing between her and the only way out of the room.

"I see you are finally awake, my dear InuYanna," Naraku said as he walked closer to her.

Yanna growled when she had noticed that Naraku was coming closer to her. She did not want him to touch her whatsoever. She also continued to back away from Naraku until she reached the other side of the bed.

Naraku smiled at Yanna as he walked closer to the bed. He could tell that Yanna was scared of him. This displeased him. He knew he had to get her to trust him if he was ever going to get her to destroy InuYasha. Just then, Naraku got an idea on how he was going to get the jewel into Yanna's body.

Naraku backed away from Yanna so she could at least calm down some. When he thought that he had backed far enough away from her, Naraku locked his crimson eyes with the amber eyes of the beauty in front of him.

Yanna was surprised when she watched as Naraku backed away from her. She raised an eyebrow as their gazes locked on to one another. She was the first one to break the silence that had befallen them.

"What do you want this time, Naraku?" she asked without taking her eyes off of him.

"Now, now, InuYanna. I will not hurt you but I would like you to join me for dinner though," Naraku said as he bowed slightly to her.

Yanna didn't believe what she had just heard. She knew that Naraku was up to something but she didn't know what. She had to figure out his little scheme before it was too late. Yanna just hoped that someone was looking for her.

"I won't be here long, Naraku, because Kouga will come for me," Yanna growled back at him.

Naraku's smile got even bigger when she said that. He knew that no one was going to come for her after what he had told Kouga.

"My dear InuYanna, I am afraid that no one will come looking for you," Naraku said as he turned towards the door.

Yanna crawled over to the edge of the bed so she could stand on her own two feet. Once she was standing, Yanna slowly approached Naraku. She wanted to know what he meant by what he had said.

"What do you mean that no one will come looking for me?" Yanna said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Naraku paused at the door when he had heard her question. He slowly turned back around with malice dancing in his eyes. He then made his way back over to Yanna.

"It means, my dear, that no one will ever come looking for you because if they do, then I will kill them and you. And Kouga knows this," Naraku whispered in her ear as he leaned in towards her.

Yanna gasped when Naraku told her that he would kill anyone who came looking for her. She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks as she saw Naraku turn and walk out of her room. Yanna then sank to the floor as her sobs began to completely overtake her body.

Once Naraku was outside of Yanna's room, he continued to smile to himself. He was pleased with the chaos that he was creating in Yanna's life at the moment. With that thought in mind, Naraku started walking back down the hallway towards his own room.

**Back with InuYasha**

InuYasha continued running, with Kouga on his back, towards the village. He came to the edge of the forest. He stopped running as he eyed the outskirts of the village. He looked around until he saw Shippou standing outside of Kaede's hut. InuYasha then walked into the village.

InuYasha slowly made his way to Kaede's hut. He was hoping that Shippou wouldn't see him carrying Kouga on his back. InuYasha was almost to Kaede's hut when he heard a voice behind him.

"InuYasha, you're back!" the voice said excitedly.

InuYasha cringed as he turned around and saw an overly excited kitsune standing there.

"What do you want, Shippou?" InuYasha asked nervously.

Shippou looked at InuYasha's back and noticed that there was someone on it. Shippou then looked a little closer and noticed that it was Kouga. Then Shippou eyed InuYasha very suspiciously.

"The only thing that I want to know is why you have Kouga on your back," Shippou said suspiciously.

InuYasha just looked at the kitsune with anger in his eyes. He wanted to tell Shippou why he had Kouga on his back but InuYasha also knew that he had to get Kouga to Kaede right away.

"Shippou, you will find out when I tell everyone else," InuYasha said as he walked into the hut.

Shippou followed InuYasha into Kaede's hut. Once they were inside, InuYasha walked to the back of the hut and laid Kouga down on the mat. When InuYasha had laid Kouga down, he turned around and noticed that Kaede and the others had entered the hut as well.

"Where have you been, InuYasha?" Sango asked, eyeing the hanyou.

"I… I… I went to find InuYanna but I found Kouga instead," InuYasha mumbled out.

Kagome, Miroku, and Kaede looked towards the back of the hut and saw the unconscious wolf youkai. Then the three of them looked back to InuYasha and Sango.

"What did you do to Kouga, InuYasha?" Kagome asked him with a hint of worry in her voice.

InuYasha looked at each of his friends and then to the ground. He didn't know how to answer Kagome. He knew they wouldn't believe him even if he told them the truth but he decided to give it a try anyways.

"Well, after I left you guys this morning, I went into the forest so I could think and clear my head. When I couldn't take it anymore, I went after InuYanna. But instead of finding her, I found Kouga injured. So, I decided to bring him here," InuYasha explained to everyone.

InuYasha did however leave out the fact that he had come across Sesshoumaru on his way back to the village, though. They didn't need to know that right now so InuYasha had decided to tell them that little fact later.

Kagome and Sango looked at InuYasha with doubtful looks on their faces. Then Kagome spoke.

"I find that kinda hard to believe, InuYasha. How do we know you didn't do this to Kouga?" Kagome asked the hanyou in front of her.

When Kagome said that, InuYasha shrank away from her. He knew that he had to prove to her and the others that he wasn't the one who had injured the wolf demon. Just then, Kaede spoke in order to break the silence that had befallen the group.

"Kagome, maybe InuYasha is telling the truth. There is no evidence of claw marks on the wolf demon," Kaede said as she continued to tend to Kouga's wounds.

Everyone was taken aback by what Kaede had said. They all looked at her then at each other. For the first time since InuYasha had shown up with Kouga, Miroku spoke.

"Kaede, if InuYasha didn't do this, then who did?" Miroku asked the old priestess.

Kaede had finished dressing Kouga's wounds when she turned and faced the group of young people in her hut. She then motioned for them to follow her outside. Once they were all outside, Kaede turned and faced them all with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"The wolf demon's wounds were not created by InuYasha's claws but by something else. InuYasha, what can you tell us about when you found the wolf demon?" Kaede asked the hanyou.

"Not much, Kaede. When I found him, Kouga was already unconscious," InuYasha said while looking at the ground.

Kaede nodded her head slowly when InuYasha had finished explaining about how he had found Kouga. She knew that Kouga's injuries were caused by something or someone else. Just then, they heard a moan coming from within the hut.

They all ran into the hut only to see Kouga starting to wake up. Kagome immediately went to Kouga's side to try and help him to sit up. InuYasha growled inwardly as Kagome helped Kouga.

"Where am I?" Kouga hissed through the waves of pain that shot through his body.

"You're in the village. InuYasha brought you here," Kagome replied.

Kouga looked around the hut until his eyes fell on Kagome. He smiled at her but then he let his eyes fall to the floor of the hut.

"What happened to you, Kouga?" Sango and Miroku asked the injured wolf demon at the same time.

Kouga didn't look at anyone in the hut. He knew that InuYasha would kill him when they all found out who had done this to him. He also knew if he told them who had Yanna, then there would be nothing left of him. Just then, Kouga looked up at the others while he spoke to them.

"This is going to be hard to say but Naraku did this to me," Kouga said just above a whisper.

"WHERE IS INUYANNA, WOLF BREATH?" InuYasha yelled as loud as he could.

Everyone looked at InuYasha as they covered their ears. They were all wondering when he was going to ask that question. InuYasha's growling was getting louder by the minute. Then everyone looked at Kouga for an answer.

That was the one question that Kouga didn't want to answer. He knew that everyone's eyes were on him. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and then answered InuYasha.

"Naraku took her. I tried to get her away from Naraku but he had put up a barrier. I then ran into the barrier and that was how I got injured," Kouga said without looking at anyone.

Without even thinking, InuYasha lunged at Kouga with his claws ready to shred Kouga to bits. But before InuYasha could make it to Kouga, he was forced to hit the ground really hard.

"SIT INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha hit the ground so hard that he made a hole about three feet deep. When the spell wore off, InuYasha sat up in the hole and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kouga, are you sure that Naraku took InuYanna?" Shippou asked from behind Kagome.

Kouga didn't answer the question. All he did was nod his head and continued looking at the ground. Just then, InuYasha spoke up.

"Well, if Naraku has her, then I have to go after her," InuYasha said as he got up and started to walk out of the hut.

Just then, Kouga shot up and tried to stop InuYasha. InuYasha growled when Kouga grabbed his shoulder.

"No, you can't. Naraku said that if anyone was to come after InuYanna, then he would not hesitate to kill her and whoever comes after her," Kouga said as he once again looked at the hut floor.

Everyone was surprised by what Kouga had said. They all knew that Naraku would hold true to his promise because he has already killed Yanna once before.

"I don't care. I'm still going after InuYanna. I'm not going to let Naraku have his way with her," InuYasha said as he turned back towards the hut's entrance.

With that said, InuYasha finally walked out of the hut. Once outside, InuYasha jumped up on the roof of the hut and sat down. He knew he had to rescue Yanna from Naraku but he didn't even know where Naraku was hiding at the moment.

**Back at Naraku's**

When Naraku had left her room, Yanna picked herself up off the floor and walked back over to the bed. Once she reached the bed, she climbed up on it and curled herself into a tight ball. She then cried herself to sleep, hoping that either Kouga or InuYasha would come after her.

A couple of hours later, Yanna was awakened by a very hard knock on her door. She slowly rolled off the bed and stretched her tired muscles. Yanna then walked over to the door and opened it, only to find Kagura standing there glaring at her.

"Naraku requests that you join him in his room," Kagura spat at Yanna.

Yanna just growled at Kagura. She didn't want to have anything to do with Naraku right now. So, Yanna turned away from Kagura and walked back over to the bed. Once she reached the bed, Yanna then turned back around and faced Kagura.

"You can tell Naraku that he can go to hell. I am staying right here," Yanna hissed at the wind demon.

Kagura just glared at the inu-hanyou standing in front of her. She reached for the door to close it when she said something.

"You are going to pay for your insolence when Naraku hears of this," Kagura said over her shoulder as she shut and locked the door.

Yanna would prefer to starve to death than to eat dinner with Naraku. When she was positive that Kagura was gone, Yanna sat down on the bed. She knew that Naraku was going to kill her for not accepting his offer. So, Yanna laid back down on the bed and fell asleep once again.

When Kagura left Yanna's room, she walked back to Naraku's room so she could tell him the bad news. She actually thought that it was funny because she could only wish to defy Naraku the way that Yanna constantly does. Kagura quickly wiped the smile off her face when she reached Naraku's door and knocked.

"Enter," Naraku said from the other side of the door.

Naraku was smiling when the door opened. He hoped that Yanna was there. When the door finally opened, the smile slowly slid from his face when he only saw Kagura standing there. He just glared at Kagura.

"Where is she, Kagura?" Naraku growled at her.

"InuYanna refused to join you. She said and I quote, 'You can tell Naraku that he can go to hell'," Kagura said as she looked at him.

When Kagura said that, Naraku practically flew out of the room. He stormed down the hallway to Yanna's room. Naraku was completely outraged when he had heard that Yanna had refused to join him for dinner. It didn't take him long to reach the door to Yanna's room.

When Naraku reached Yanna's door, he unlocked the door and opened it. He walked into the room only to see Yanna sound asleep once again on the bed. He smiled to himself again when he saw her asleep on the bed.

Naraku slowly made his way over to the bed. While he was walking over to the bed, Naraku pulled out the incomplete Shikon jewel. Once he reached the bed, Naraku noticed that Yanna was stirring in her sleep. So, he called out to the miasma in her system in order to calm her down.

"Now, my dear InuYanna, let's see how you like this," Naraku said looking at the jewel in his hand.

Naraku leaned over Yanna and started to insert the jewel into her body. He was pleased with how easy the jewel was to insert into her body. Once the jewel was completely consumed by Yanna's body, he started to back away as Yanna started to convulse uncontrollably on the bed.

While Yanna continued to convulse violently on the bed, Naraku made his way to the door. He slowly opened the door as he looked back over his shoulder at the now calm Yanna on the bed. He then smiled to himself. Naraku then walked out the door. Once the door was shut, he locked it and then started walking back down the hallway towards his room.

"There will be no stopping InuYanna now," Naraku said to himself.

With that said, Naraku continued walking down the hallway back to his room where his dinner was waiting for him.

**Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru**

When Sesshoumaru left InuYasha, he started walking in the direction that InuYasha had come from. He reached the clearing where Yanna was taken from. Sesshoumaru looked around the clearing to see if he could find any sign of Yanna. Just then, he caught the scent of the one person that everyone wanted a piece of at the moment.

"So, Naraku had taken InuYanna once again. This cannot be good," Sesshoumaru said in usual tone.

With that said, Sesshoumaru headed off in the direction in which Naraku had taken with Yanna. Sesshoumaru knew he had to get her away from Naraku before she was killed once again. With that thought on his mind, Sesshoumaru picked up his pace while he headed towards his younger sister and Naraku.

**Back with InuYasha and the others**

When InuYasha walked out of the hut, Kagome got up so she could follow after him. She was stopped from leaving the hut when Miroku reached up and grabbed Kagome by her wrist. Kagome then looked down at Miroku when she felt him reach out to stop her from going outside.

"Don't worry, Kagome. InuYasha didn't go far," Miroku said while at them all.

Kagome then looked at Miroku real funny. She was having a hard time understanding what Miroku had meant. Kagome then looked to the others for help with what Miroku had just said. When she didn't get any help whatsoever from her friends, Kagome looked back at Miroku.

"What do you mean that InuYasha didn't go far?" Kagome asked the monk.

Just then, Miroku pointed up to the roof of the hut before he answered Kagome.

"I mean that when InuYasha walked out of the hut, he jumped up on the roof of the hut," Miroku said with a smile on his face.

**Back at Naraku's**

When Naraku got back to his room, he saw that Kagura was still there. He was outraged that she was still in his presence. He growled at her as he walked into his room.

Naraku pushed past Kagura as he made his way towards the window. He knew that someone would come after Yanna sooner or later and he hoped that it would be InuYasha. He had something very special planned for the inu-hanyou, who has been a thorn in his side for the longest time now. Just then, Naraku turned and faced Kagura.

"Kagura, I want you to go and see if anyone is coming after InuYanna," Naraku said without looking at her.

"Yes, Naraku," Kagura said as she bowed and backed out of the room.

Once Kagura was gone, Naraku turned away from the window and smiled. The only reason why he wanted Kagura away from the castle was because when Yanna woke up, he didn't want anyone to see what Yanna would look like once her transformation was done. Just then, Naraku heard an eerie howling noise echo throughout the castle. Naraku smiled to himself when he realized that Yanna was finally awake. He then started towards Yanna's room.

**Meanwhile in Yanna's room**

When Yanna stopped convulsing violently, she just laid on the bed. She could feel the changes taking place not only on the inside of her body but on the outside also. Yanna could feel her demon blood becoming even more stronger than it normally was. She curled herself into a ball so she could try and escape the pain that she was going through at the moment as the jewel worked its magic on her body. When Yanna couldn't take the pain anymore, she rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

Once Yanna landed on the floor, she felt her body starting to change its shape. She managed to get herself onto her hands and knees as her eyes turned blood red. Yanna could also feel her fangs start to grow longer than normal also. When she looked down at her hands, Yanna noticed that her hands had turned into paws. She also noticed that the something happened to her feet. Yanna was slowly turning into a ferocious full-blooded dog demon. She was completely covered in silver fur. Her tail flicked back and forth as her transformation continued. Yanna also had the two purple stripes on either side of her face. And to top it all off, Yanna also had a purple crescent moon in the middle of her forehead.

When her transformation was finished, she looked just like Sesshoumaru when he turns into his true demon form. Just then, Yanna let out an ear-piercing howl that sounded throughout the castle. The howl was sure to get the attention of Naraku, letting him know that her transformation was complete.

When Naraku had heard the evil howling, he started walking towards Yanna's room. He had an evil smile plastered on his face as he made his way down the hallway.

"I can only imagine what my dear InuYanna looks like now," Naraku said as he had finally reached the door to Yanna's room.

When Naraku opened the door, he was pleased at what he saw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kami means God**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 33 ~ Yanna vs. Sesshoumaru**

When Kagura left Naraku's room, she was pleased that she didn't have to watch over Yanna for once. In a way, she was happy that she was leaving the castle because she had felt something eerie in the castle. Once she was back outside, she took to the skies to see if anyone was looking for the inu-hanyou.

Kagura continued looking for any sign of someone looking for Yanna. She was in no hurry to get back to the castle so she decided to continue her search. As she continued her search, she suddenly came across Sesshoumaru. When she spotted Sesshoumaru, she immediately landed a good five feet away from him. She eyed him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagura said vehemently.

When Sesshoumaru left the clearing where Yanna was taken from, he followed her scent back into the forest. He knew that he couldn't waste any time in getting Yanna away from Naraku.

Sesshoumaru continued walking through the forest when he caught Naraku's scent in the air. He stopped walking when he spotted Kagura flying through the sky. He knew that Kagura had seen him because she had landed a few feet from him. Just as he saw her land, he heard Kagura say his name.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Sesshoumaru growled at the wind sorceress.

Kagura just eyed the inu-Taiyoukai with fire in her eyes.

"I was sent to look for anyone that would be coming after InuYanna," Kagura said to Sesshoumaru.

"So, what do you want with me then?" Sesshoumaru seethed back at Kagura.

Kagura was taken aback by his question. She knew that Sesshoumaru was looking for Yanna. Kagura then looked away from the dog demon lord in front of her before she answered him.

"I know that you are looking for your sister, InuYanna. I can tell you that she is not safe where she is at," Kagura said while she looked back up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took a step towards Kagura. He noticed that she didn't move an inch when he stepped closer to her. He stopped in front of Kagura when he was mere inches from her face.

"If you know that I am looking for her, then why don't you tell me where InuYanna is at," Sesshoumaru stated coldly to her.

Kagura then pulled a feather from her hair and took back to the skies as she said, "You already know where she is at."

Sesshoumaru growled to himself as he watched Kagura fly off. She was right about him knowing where Yanna was at. With that in mind, Sesshoumaru once again took off towards Naraku's castle.

**Meanwhile**

Naraku opened Yanna's door and saw the huge dog demon standing in the middle of the room. He was pleased to see what the jewel had turned Yanna into. He went to step into the room when the dog demon turned and growled menacingly at him. He didn't let the growling stop him from entering the room. Once in the room, he shut the door behind him.

"Now, now, my dear. I will not hurt you," Naraku said as he moved closer to the dog demon.

When Yanna had heard the door to her room being opened, she turned her head and looked to see who was bothering her. She didn't recognize the person who had entered her room. She started to growl when she saw the person coming towards her.

When she saw him shut the door, she growled even louder. She noticed that her growling had had no effect on him. She had calmed down slightly when he had said that he wouldn't hurt her. She didn't know what to do so she backed off and bowed her head as she submitted to him.

Naraku saw that Yanna was accepting the fact that he was being trustworthy. He was also happy that she was being submissive to him since a part of him was still flowing through her veins. He also knew that since she was being submissive to him that she would be easier to control. Then he walked up to her and placed his hand on the top of her head as he felt the miasma flowing through her.

"Come, my dear InuYanna. We need to get you prepared," Naraku said as he turned and walked out of the room.

_'Prepare. Prepare for what?'_ Yanna thought to herself since she could no longer speak out loud.

With that thought running through her mind, Yanna obeyed Naraku and followed him out of the room. She was worried that something bad was going to happen not only to her but to someone she really cares about.

**Back with InuYasha**

While InuYasha was sitting on the roof of the hut, he was thinking about how he was going to get Yanna away from Naraku. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Kagome calling his name.

After Miroku had told everyone that InuYasha was on the roof of the hut, Kagome stood once more and walked outside. Once she was outside, she looked up and saw InuYasha right where Miroku said he would be. She smiled when she saw that he was deep in thought about something. _'He has to be thinking about InuYanna,'_ she thought to herself.

Kagome continued to smile up at InuYasha as she said, "InuYasha…"

InuYasha looked around when he heard his name being called. He looked down and saw Kagome standing there looking back at him. He smiled back down at her as he stood up on the roof and jumped down to the ground. He landed in front of her without making a sound.

"What's up, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, still smiling at her.

Kagome just continued to smile at InuYasha. Then all of a sudden, she looked away from him and then to the ground.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about, InuYasha," she said still looking at the ground.

"I was just thinking about InuYanna and how I am going to get her away from Naraku," he said quietly.

Kagome stepped closer to InuYasha. When she reached him, she then pulled him into a hug. At first, she felt him go stiff but then he relaxed and returned her hug.

InuYasha then pulled away from Kagome as he looked down at her. She could tell that there was more that he was thinking about. Just then, she stepped back from him with a concerned look on her face.

"You're going after InuYanna, aren't you?" Kagome asked while she was still looking at InuYasha.

InuYasha couldn't find his voice so he could answer her. So, he did the next best thing. He nodded his head as he looked away from her. He knew that she would want to go with him but he didn't want her to get hurt.

Kagome continued looking at InuYasha. She knew that he had to get Yanna back before something bad happened to her. So, she decided to let him go without a fight.

"Then go, InuYasha, and get her back before she is killed once again," Kagome said as tears started falling down her face.

When InuYasha had caught the scent of Kagome's tears, he looked back at her. He could tell that she was just as worried about Yanna as he was. He smiled sadly at what she had said but he still pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I promise, Kagome, I will bring InuYanna back safe," InuYasha whispered in her ear as he lightly kissed it.

InuYasha then pulled away from Kagome as he turned and started walking into the forest. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and Kagome as he possibly could because he didn't want her to see him crying. He knew deep down that he and Yanna may not make it back in one piece but he would make sure that one of them will make it back to the others when this is said and done with.

When InuYasha had pulled away from her, Kagome then watched him walk into the forest. She could tell that he was crying. Once he had completely disappeared into the forest, she wiped away her tears and then walked back into the hut to be with the others. She also knew deep down as well that she may never see him or Yanna again if Naraku had his way.

**Back at Naraku's**

When Naraku and Yanna left the room, they walked down the hallway towards the door. He was pleased that she couldn't talk back to him. He was going to enjoy turning her against InuYasha without her knowing it.

They continued walking down the hallway until they reached the doors that would lead them outside. Naraku pushed the doors open so they could walk outside. As they walked out the doors, Kagura landed in front of them.

When Kagura left Sesshoumaru, she headed right back to Naraku as fast as she could. She had to let him know that Sesshoumaru was on his way to the castle to retrieve Yanna. Once she reached the castle, she saw Naraku and a large white dog demon walk into the courtyard. She then landed in front of Naraku and Yanna.

Yanna growled when Kagura landed in front of them. She then positioned herself between Naraku and Kagura while she continued growling. Naraku was pleased to see Yanna's reaction to Kagura. He also smiled to himself as he saw Yanna defend him against Kagura, who was of no threat to them. _'This is going to be easier than I thought. If she reacts this way to Kagura, then she will have no problems killing InuYasha or anyone else,'_ Naraku thought to himself.

Kagura couldn't believe that the dog demon blocked her path in front of Naraku. She immediately raised her fan to attack the dog demon in front of her. Just then, Kagura looked from Naraku to the dog demon in front of her when she saw Naraku smiling.

"Don't do it, Kagura," Naraku said from behind Yanna.

Kagura looked at Naraku, who was still standing behind Yanna. She wanted to know why he had stopped her from attacking the dog demon in front of her. Just then, Kagura looked from Naraku to the dog demon in front of her.

"If I am not allowed to attack this demon, then tell 'it' to back down so I can tell you what I have found out," Kagura said to Naraku as she kept her eyes on Yanna.

Naraku just laughed as he eyed Kagura. He slowly stepped out from behind the growling demon dog as he made his way towards Kagura. When he had reached her, Naraku stopped just inches away from her face.

"InuYanna is only protecting her master," Naraku said as he pulled back from Kagura.

Kagura couldn't believe what she had just heard. She looked from Naraku to Yanna and then back to Naraku. She felt a small smile pull at her lips.

"So, this monstrosity is the pathetic inu-hanyou. She is going to be the one to destroy InuYasha," Kagura said as she pointed up at Yanna.

Naraku never erased his smile from his face. He knew that Kagura had found someone that was looking for Yanna. He had to know who it was that was willing to try and take Yanna away from him this time. Just then, Naraku put his hand on Yanna's leg as he spoke to Kagura.

"So, Kagura, who is looking for my new pet?" Naraku asked the wind sorceress as he gently stroked Yanna's fur.

"It is not InuYasha or Kouga but it is none other than Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagura said as she continued glaring at Naraku.

Naraku was a little displeased to hear that it was Sesshoumaru and not InuYasha that was coming after Yanna. Naraku then furrowed his eyebrows as he returned Kagura's glare.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have to get started on the preparations sooner than we thought. Come, InuYanna," Naraku said as he removed his hand from Yanna's leg.

_'Sesshoumaru, but I can't fight him. He's family,'_ Yanna thought to herself.

Once Naraku had removed his hand from Yanna's leg, Naraku turned and started walking towards another part of the castle's courtyard. Yanna had no choice but to follow Naraku. Just then, Naraku stopped and turned to face Kagura one more time. Yanna also stopped.

"Kagura, I want you to go and find Sesshoumaru. I want you to make sure that he gets here in one piece. Also Kagura, do not tell him what InuYanna had turned into," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Once he said that, Naraku turned back around and continued walking with Yanna hot on his heels towards the area that he had set up for his plan. He knew that he had to turn Yanna against everyone that she loved.

When Naraku and Yanna had disappeared from sight, Kagura pulled the feather from her hair and took to the skies once more. Once she was flying through the skies, Kagura started her search for Sesshoumaru.

**Back with Sesshoumaru**

When he had parted ways with Kagura, Sesshoumaru continued heading towards Naraku's castle. He could feel that something was wrong with Yanna. Sesshoumaru didn't want to admit it but he had always had a close connection with Yanna ever since she was younger. He despised their father for hiding her away from everything she had ever known and loved. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but remember the day that Yanna was taken from him.

_~~Begin Flashback~~_

Sesshoumaru was sitting in the garden, watching InuYasha and Yanna playing a few feet away from him. He watched as InuYasha had thrown Yanna to the ground really hard. Sesshoumaru got up from his spot and walked over to the two young inu-hanyou twins. He then picked InuYasha up by his neck and tossed him to the side. Once Sesshoumaru had tossed InuYasha to the side, he then leaned down and picked Yanna up in his arms. Sesshoumaru cradled Yanna in his arms as he growled at InuYasha.

"You could have seriously injured her, InuYasha," Sesshoumaru yelled at the inu-hanyou lying on the ground.

"She's okay. I didn't hurt her too badly. And besides, InuYanna needs to learn how to defend herself," InuYasha growled back at his older brother.  
_  
__Meanwhile neither brother knew that InuTaishou was watching them just a few feet away. He suddenly walked over to his sons and saw an unconscious Yanna in Sesshoumaru's arms. InuTaishou looked at both of his sons before he spoke._

"What has happened here?" InuTaishou asked them both.

Sesshoumaru glared at InuYasha as he said, "They were horse playing around until InuYasha threw InuYanna to the ground, Father."

When InuTaishou heard this, he looked very sternly at InuYasha.

"Is this true, InuYasha?" he asked his youngest son.

InuYasha looked away form his father. He knew that he was in trouble for hurting Yanna. When he felt that he was ready to feel his father's wrath, InuYasha looked back up at InuTaishou.

"Yes, Father, it is. I didn't mean to hurt her though," InuYasha said with sorrow in his voice.

InuTaishou continued to glare at InuYasha as he said, "Sesshoumaru, take InuYanna to her room."

Sesshoumaru nodded to InuTaishou as he turned and started walking back into the castle with Yanna. He knew that InuYasha was going to be in some serious trouble this time for hurting Yanna. Once he was inside the castle, Sesshoumaru then carried Yanna up to her room.

When InuTaishou was sure that Sesshoumaru was completely inside the castle with Yanna, he turned all his attention back to InuYasha. He knew that InuYasha didn't mean to hurt Yanna but his youngest son needed to learn to be careful with her.

"InuYasha, I want you to go to your room and stay there until I come for you. Is that clear?" InuTaishou stated to InuYasha.

"Yes, Father," InuYasha said as his ears drooped to his head.

InuTaishou watched as InuYasha turned and walked back into the castle. He couldn't help but be rough on InuYasha because Yanna wasn't as strong as InuYasha was. Once InuYasha disappeared through the castle doors, InuTaishou followed him inside.

Once Sesshoumaru had reached Yanna's room, he opened the door and walked over to her bed. When he reached the bed, Sesshoumaru laid the now sleeping Yanna down on it. He then heard a noise outside Yanna's door. When Sesshoumaru looked up to see what had caused the noise, he saw InuYasha standing there. InuYasha saw Sesshoumaru and ran to his room.

InuYasha had entered the castle and was heading towards his room when he saw Yanna's door slightly ajar. InuYasha stopped and looked inside. He saw Sesshoumaru watching over Yanna. Then he pushed on the door and it made a scratching noise on the floor. He then saw Sesshoumaru look over at him. InuYasha didn't stick around to see what Sesshoumaru would do to him so he took off towards his room at lightning speed.

InuTaishou saw InuYasha run from Yanna's room. He smiled to himself knowing that Sesshoumaru must have scared InuYasha almost to death. Once InuYasha was gone from Yanna's door, InuTaishou approached it. When he reached the door, InuTaishou pushed it open the rest of the way so he could enter the room. InuTaishou knew that Sesshoumaru had a soft spot for Yanna ever since she was born. He then sensed Sesshoumaru's irritation so he spoke up before he was attacked by his oldest son.  
_  
__"It's only me, Sesshoumaru. How is she?" InuTaishou asked as he walked over to Yanna's bed._

Sesshoumaru didn't look at his father as he answered, "She is doing okay. She is sleeping now."

InuTaishou was pleased to hear that. With her being asleep, it would make his plan easier to work. He didn't know if he could put his daughter through the name-calling and the other things that could happen to her since female half-demons are very rare. InuTaishou was about to implement his plan when Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"What are you doing to her?" Sesshoumaru asked his father angrily.

"I am concealing her demon attributes and then I am going to have her hidden away until the time is right for her to come back," InuTaishou said as he continued what he was doing before Sesshoumaru stopped him again.

Sesshoumaru just looked at his father as InuTaishou finished what he had started. Sesshoumaru was having a hard time understanding what his father was saying to him. InuTaishou looked up at his son before he finished with Yanna. He could tell that Sesshoumaru was having a hard time understanding what was said.

"Let me explain, Sesshoumaru. There will be a demon in the near future that only InuYanna will be able to destroy and this demon will know all this as well," InuTaishou said as he finished concealing Yanna's demon side.

Once InuTaishou had finished, both him and Sesshoumaru looked down at the now human Yanna. Sesshoumaru almost didn't recognize her. He knew that Yanna and InuYasha turned human once a month but Sesshoumaru never really paid attention to it even though Yanna spent those nights in his room for safety. Then Sesshoumaru looked back up at his father with questions running through his head.

"Father, you said that InuYanna will be the only one to destroy a demon in the near future. Can you tell me the name of this demon so I can keep him away from her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

InuTaishou just looked at his eldest son as he slowly answered, "The demon's name will be Naraku. Promise me, Sesshoumaru, that you will not let this demon hurt InuYanna in any way."  
_  
__"I promise," Sesshoumaru said to his father._

With that said, both Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou walked out of Yanna's room. Once they were out of Yanna's room, Sesshoumaru turned and walked off towards his own room. InuTaishou watched as Sesshoumaru had disappeared around the corner.

Once Sesshoumaru had totally disappeared around the corner from sight, InuTaishou signaled for one of the servants to follow him back into Yanna's room. When InuTaishou and the servant had entered the room, InuTaishou walked over to Yanna's bed.

"What is your wish, my lord?" the servant asked, bowing slightly.

"I want you to take InuYanna somewhere safe, Anise," InuTaishou said as he picked the sleeping Yanna up.

"Yes, my lord," Anise said as she bowed once again.

When InuTaishou had Yanna in his arms, he then walked over to Anise. He waited until Anise held out her arms before he put Yanna in them. Once Yanna was safely in Anise's arms, InuTaishou turned and started gathering up some things that Yanna was going to need when she was able to return to her one and true home.

"Anise, I want you to take these things with you and give them to whoever will be taking care of my little girl," InuTaishou said as he handed the pack to Anise.

"Yes, my lord," Anise said as she turned and walked out of the room.

InuTaishou then walked over to the window and watched as Anise left with his one and only daughter. InuTaishou didn't turn around when a figure walked into the room.

"So, she is gone then," the figure said.

"Yes, Izayoi, she is. Are you sure we did the right thing by sending her away?" InuTaishou asked as he turned around and faced his mate.

"Yes, my love, we did. We had to make sure InuYanna would survive so she could face her destiny in the future," Izayoi said as she walked up to InuTaishou's side.

When they were satisfied that Yanna was going to be safe, InuTaishou and Izayoi walked out of their daughter's now empty room.

It wasn't too long after that that InuTaishou lost his life while battling Ryukotsusei.

~~End Flashback~~

Sesshoumaru had never forgiven his father for sending Yanna away even to this day. Sesshoumaru stepped up his pace even more. He knew that Naraku would have found a way to turn Yanna against everyone that she loved by now.

Sesshoumaru was continuing his journey towards Naraku's castle when he had caught Kagura's scent as she landed in front of him.

Kagura glared at Naraku's back as she pulled the feather from her hair and took to the skies in search of her prey. _'One of these days I will be totally free of Naraku,'_ Kagura thought to herself as she flew through the sky.

Kagura continued to fly around while looking for Sesshoumaru. She was surprised when she found the inu-youkai lord not far from the castle. She tried to sneak up on Sesshoumaru but she got caught. Kagura saw Sesshoumaru stop and look up at her.

Kagura landed in front of Sesshoumaru when she realized that he had seen her. Once Kagura was standing in front of Sesshoumaru, she smiled at him evilly.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Sesshoumaru growled at the wind sorceress.

Kagura's smile never faded from her face as she answered, "You are almost there. By the way, you are going to love Naraku's surprise that he has for you."

"What surprise?" Sesshoumaru growled even louder.

"You are just going to have to come to the castle in order to find out," Kagura said as she took to the skies once more.

Sesshoumaru was reaching his limits with Kagura's little games. Now Sesshoumaru had to get to the castle even more. He knew that Kagura was trying to tell him that something bad had happened to Yanna. Sesshoumaru could feel his eyes start to bleed red as his anger started to rise and overtake him. It took all of his power to keep himself from transforming.

**Back with InuYasha**

Once InuYasha was far enough away from Kagome, he let his tears fall freely down his cheeks. He just wished that Yanna was okay for the time being. He continued walking through the forest towards Naraku's castle. _'I wonder what Naraku is going to do to 'Yanna now,'_ he thought to himself.

With that thought running through his mind, InuYasha started running through the forest at a fast rate of speed.

**Back at Naraku's**

When Naraku and Yanna had walked away from Kagura, they headed towards the back of the castle. As they were walking, Yanna looked over at Naraku and noticed that he was smiling. She really wished that she could talk so she could find out what was going to happen to her. _'I wonder what is going through his mind right about now,'_ Yanna thought to herself.

Naraku must have sensed the turmoil in Yanna's mind because he looked over at her. He didn't say anything to her as he went over his plan in his mind. Naraku's smile got even bigger when he realized that there was no way that his plan could go wrong.

Before Yanna knew it, they had reached the back of the castle. She couldn't believe what she saw when they got there. As Yanna looked around the courtyard, she saw a mock battlefield in front of her. _'So, this is what Naraku meant about preparations,'_ Yanna thought to herself as she continued to look around.

Naraku continued looking at Yanna as he placed his hand on her left front paw and called out to the miasma in Yanna's veins. He could feel Yanna trying to fight the miasma but she soon realized that she couldn't win so she gave in. Naraku was pleased when he saw Yanna give into him.

"Now, my dear InuYanna, we have to get started since Sesshoumaru will be here soon," Naraku said as he started walking towards the battlefield.

Yanna refused to follow Naraku towards the battlefield. She couldn't believe that Naraku was going to have her fight Sesshoumaru. _'I won't fight Sesshoumaru. I will not let Naraku's plan to have me fight Sesshoumaru happen,'_ Yanna thought to herself as she once again started to fight the miasma in her system.

Naraku stopped walking when he realized that Yanna wasn't following him towards the mock battlefield. Once Naraku stopped walking, he turned and looked at the white dog demon standing just five feet away from him. He saw the perplexed look on Yanna's face.

"You can't fight it, my dear. Your older brother is coming to destroy you," Naraku said as he tried to put a sad look on his face.

Yanna just looked at Naraku. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her. She knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt her.

Naraku watched as Yanna digested what he had told her. He knew that he hit a nerve with what he had just said. He gave Yanna a few more minutes before he decided to walk up to Yanna.

When Naraku decided that Yanna had pondered long enough, he started walking up to her. He cautiously made his way up to Yanna. He didn't want her to attack him.

"I know that it all comes as a blow, InuYanna, but it is the truth. He will also destroy me after he is done with you. You have to kill Sesshoumaru if we are to survive," Naraku said as he reached out and started stroking the fur on her leg.

Yanna looked at Naraku as he said all that to her. She growled slightly as Naraku stroked her fur in a loving manner. The more that Naraku stroked her fur, the calmer Yanna became. _'There is no way that Sesshoumaru is going to hurt me or Naraku. I will kill Sesshoumaru first,'_ Yanna thought to herself as she nudged Naraku with her head.

Naraku knew that Yanna had believed everything he had said. He had a smile on his face when he felt Yanna nudge him with her head. He knew that no one will be able to take her away from him now. _'I now have complete control over InuYanna. No one will ever be able to take her from me, not even InuYasha or Kouga,'_ Naraku thought as he continued to stroke Yanna's fur.

Just then, Yanna started growling fiercely. She turned around and faced the way they had come from earlier. Yanna didn't like the scent that was coming towards them. Yanna immediately put herself between Naraku and the intruder that was coming towards them.

Naraku couldn't believe what he was seeing again. Yanna was once again protecting him from whomever it was that dared to enter the castle grounds. Naraku then removed his hand from Yanna's fur as he saw Kagura walking towards them.

When Kagura left Sesshoumaru in the forest, she immediately flew back to the castle. She had to tell Naraku about Sesshoumaru. She flew as fast as she could back to the castle.

Once Kagura had reached the castle, she noticed that Naraku and Yanna weren't in the front courtyard. She then smiled to herself as she remembered them walking towards the back courtyard as she left to go after Sesshoumaru. So, Kagura began her trek towards the back courtyard of the castle.

Kagura knew deep down that Sesshoumaru had figured out what had happened to Yanna and that will be enough to force him to quicken his pace towards the castle. Kagura continued to smile as she made her way to the back courtyard.

When Kagura had reached the back courtyard, she stopped as she saw Naraku talking to Yanna. Kagura couldn't believe that the giant dog demon was believing everything that Naraku was saying. Just then, Kagura heard Yanna growling as she turned and faced the wind sorceress. The smile faded from Kagura's face as Yanna once again put herself between Kagura and Naraku.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Naraku asked as he stepped in front of Yanna.

Yanna continued growling as she eyed Kagura. All Yanna knew was that she had to protect Naraku from anyone that would hurt him. Yanna could sense that Kagura wanted to hurt Naraku. Yanna then felt Naraku lightly touch her paw in order to calm her down.

"Now, now, InuYanna. Just calm down because Kagura can't hurt me," Naraku said without looking back at Yanna.

Naraku felt Yanna start to calm down as he kept his eyes on Kagura. He knew that if Kagura didn't want to be reabsorbed back into him, then she wouldn't hurt him.

"Now, Kagura, I will only ask you one more time. What do you want?" Naraku asked once again.

"I just wanted to let you know that Sesshoumaru is almost here," Kagura spat out at Naraku as she turned and walked into the castle.

Kagura didn't wait around to see Naraku's reaction to just finding out that Sesshoumaru was almost there. She also knew that Sesshoumaru would be the one to free her from Naraku.

When Kagura had finally disappeared into the castle, Naraku then turned back around and faced Yanna. He could tell that she had calmed down somewhat. Naraku wanted Yanna to save all her anger and energy for when Sesshoumaru got there.

"Come on, InuYanna. We will go inside and wait for Sesshoumaru to show up," Naraku said as he started walking towards the castle.

Yanna followed closely behind Naraku like a loyal puppy dog. She knew that she had a hard battle ahead of her. She also knew that Sesshoumaru would pay with his life if he hurt Naraku in any way.

Naraku and Yanna entered the castle from being outside. Naraku then looked back at Yanna and noticed that she was tired. So, he and Yanna walked down the hall towards Yanna's room. When they reached her room, Naraku opened the door and Yanna walked into the room. Once Yanna was in her room, she laid down on the floor and fell asleep right away.

Once Naraku was positive that Yanna was completely asleep, he walked up to her. He wanted to see what was going on in her head. So, he reached out to her so he could enter her dreams. Naraku felt Yanna resist him at first but she eventually had let him enter her mind. When Naraku had finally entered Yanna's mind, he was pleased to see her dreaming about her childhood.

_~~Begin Yanna's Dream~~_

A four-year-old hanyou girl was running around the garden while her older half-brother was watching her. She was content to be outside playing in the sunshine.

"Be careful, InuYanna," the older demon, Sesshoumaru, yelled to his little sister.

The young Yanna stopped what she was doing and looked at the demon that was watching over her. She flashed a smile to her older brother as she continued going about what she was doing previously.

"I will be careful, aniki," Yanna called back to him as she continued running around.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch Yanna run around the garden. He couldn't believe that she almost didn't survive when she was born because she was so small. Sesshoumaru constantly got on InuYasha's case about being rough with Yanna since she was weaker than he was. He also couldn't believe how much energy Yanna had. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at her since he rarely smiled for anyone or anything. He had promised himself that when Yanna was born that he would protect her no matter what came after her as she grew up.  
_  
__"Come here, InuYanna," Sesshoumaru called to Yanna._

Yanna turned and faced Sesshoumaru. She knew that he wasn't mad at her so she wondered what he wanted. It didn't take her long to make her way over to Sesshoumaru. Once she reached Sesshoumaru, Yanna bounded into his open arms and he hugged her close to him.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Yanna asked her older brother.

Sesshoumaru hugged Yanna even closer to him when he answered, "I just wanted to let you know that I will always protect you, 'Yanna."  
_  
__~~End Yanna's Dream~~_

When Yanna's dream had ended, Naraku left Yanna's mind. He smiled to himself as he figured out how he was going to use that bit of information to his advantage. He slowly leaned down to Yanna's ear.

"My dear InuYanna, Sesshoumaru has broken his promise to protect you. I am the only one that you can trust now," he whispered sadistically in her ear.

Naraku pulled back from Yanna as she whimpered in her sleep. Naraku was pleased with how she reacted to what he had just said. He then turned and walked out of Yanna's room. Naraku was walking down the hallway towards his room when he was met by Kagura. He stopped walking when the wind sorceress came up to him.

"What is it, Kagura?" Naraku growled out.

"It's Sessh… Sesshoumaru. He's here," Kagura mumbled as she looked at Naraku.

"Where is he?" Naraku asked with a sadistic smile on his face.

Kagura had to take a couple of steps back. She had never seen her master smile like that before. Kagura quickly composed herself as she prepared to answer Naraku.

"He's in the courtyard, Naraku," Kagura said as she stepped aside to let Naraku pass.

Just before he walked past Kagura, Naraku turned to her and said, "Go and wake InuYanna. It is time for her to show her big brother her new form."

Kagura bowed slightly to Naraku and said, "As you wish."

Kagura then walked off towards Yanna's room while Naraku continued walking towards the courtyard. Once Kagura had left towards Yanna's room, Naraku continued walking towards the courtyard. He was surprised that Sesshoumaru was there already. Naraku's smile got even bigger when he stepped out into the courtyard and saw Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what brings you to my castle?" Naraku asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru was pleased when he finally reached Naraku's castle. He was one step closer to getting Yanna away from Naraku. As he walked into the courtyard, he saw Kagura look over at him from the other side of courtyard. He glared right back at her as he watched her go back inside the castle. He knew that Kagura was going to get Naraku.

And sure enough out came Naraku. Sesshoumaru wanted to growl at the vile hanyou but refrained from doing so. He had to remain calm if he was going to get Yanna back. Just then, Sesshoumaru heard Naraku call out to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what brings you to my castle?" Naraku asked.

Sesshoumaru just glared at Naraku. He could tell that Naraku was overly happy about something and he knew that it included Yanna in some way.

"I am here to take back my sister, Naraku," Sesshoumaru growled out.

Naraku couldn't help but laugh at what Sesshoumaru had said.

"We'll let her decide who she wants to go with," Naraku said as he felt Yanna come up behind him.

Kagura walked away from Naraku and went to get Yanna. _'Why am I always getting the damn dog.'_ She continued to grumble to herself as she reached Yanna's door. Kagura reached Yanna's door. Kagura reached for the doorknob but stopped when she heard growling on the other side of the door. Kagura slowly opened the door to Yanna's room. When she looked into the room, she was greeted with a menacing pair of blood red eyes staring back at her.

"Come, InuYanna. Naraku wants you out in the courtyard," Kagura sneered at Yanna.

Yanna continued to growl in order to get her point across. She knew that Kagura didn't like her all that much anyways. So, Yanna decided to follow Kagura to wherever Naraku was at.

Kagura and Yanna walked down the hallway and out into the courtyard where Naraku and Sesshoumaru were at. Yanna nearly froze when she saw Sesshoumaru glaring at Naraku. Yanna immediately went and stood behind Naraku.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the giant dog demo standing behind Naraku. He took a closer look and realized who it was.

"InuYanna?" Sesshoumaru said with no emotion whatsoever on his face.

Yanna just growled at her older brother. She remembered Naraku saying something about Sesshoumaru breaking a promise to her.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. This is what InuYanna has become. Don't you like it?" Naraku asked.

Sesshoumaru could no longer contain his growl. He looked back at Naraku with a disappointed look on his face.

"What have you done to her?" Sesshoumaru yelled at Naraku as he stepped forward.

When Yanna saw Sesshoumaru step towards Naraku, she immediately got in front of Naraku to protect him from Sesshoumaru. She then started to growl fiercely at her advancing brother. Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Yanna growling at him from in front of Naraku. Naraku peered around Yanna's huge paw to look at Sesshoumaru.

"You see, Sesshoumaru, the power of the jewel can do many things and this is one of them," Naraku said, gesturing to Yanna.

"The jewel did that to her," Sesshoumaru said to no one in particular.

Kagura, meanwhile, was staying out of the way. There was no way that she was going to get in the middle of this fight.

Naraku smiled at Sesshoumaru, who had a look of utter disbelief on his face. He had had enough of this conversation with Sesshoumaru. He looked up at Yanna and spoke.

"Destroy him, InuYanna," Naraku said as he turned and walked away from her.

Yanna bowed her head slightly as Naraku walked away from her and Sesshoumaru. When Naraku had disappeared back into the castle, Yanna looked back up at Sesshoumaru. She growled as she slowly approached Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood his ground as Yanna slowly made her way to him. He could tell that Yanna didn't want to fight him. But then again, every time they have fought so far, Yanna had always won. This was going to be a hard fight since she was in her true demon form.

"Stop this, InuYanna. Naraku is just using you. I am here to help you," Sesshoumaru said as he took a step back from Yanna.

Yanna didn't hear a word Sesshoumaru had said as she lunged at him. Her right paw made contact with is chest and sent him flying to the ground. Once Yanna attacked Sesshoumaru, she landed on the ground, on all fours, on the other side of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he brought his hand to his chest. He felt a wet spot on his haori. He then pulled his hand away from his chest and noticed the blood on it. Sesshoumaru snickered to himself.

"So, that is how you want to play, eh InuYanna?" Sesshoumaru asked as he got to his feet.

Yanna just growled at Sesshoumaru as he stood up. She watched him very carefully as he started to growl at her. Yanna knew that Sesshoumaru's growling couldn't be good. She watched as Sesshoumaru stepped back from her.

Sesshoumaru could feel the demon inside him wanting out so he obliged it. He could feel his eyes bleed red as he started turning into his true demon form. Once his transformation was complete, Sesshoumaru looked Yanna dead in her eyes.

~*You know it doesn't have to come to this.*~ Sesshoumaru barked at Yanna.

Yanna looked at Sesshoumaru, stupefied. He couldn't believe that she was able to understand him. So, she decided to try and talk just like he did.

~*Say what you may, but you will die.*~ Yanna barked back at him.

~*We will see, little sister.*~ Sesshoumaru said as he lunged at Yanna.

Yanna saw Sesshoumaru lunge at her so she went on the defensive. She sidestepped a little too late when Sesshoumaru's paw hit her on the side of the head.

Yanna shook her head in order to get rid of the stars that were circling around it. She then looked up at Sesshoumaru as she growled.

~*Why do you want to hurt Naraku so badly, Sesshoumaru?*~ Yanna asked.

~*He is dangerous, InuYanna.*~ Sesshoumaru said back to her.

Yanna didn't like the answer she was given. She growled loudly as she started to attack Sesshoumaru. Yanna got in a few good blows before Sesshoumaru started to retaliate against her.

The fight between Yanna and Sesshoumaru went on well into the night. Yanna finally called it quits when she couldn't get off the ground. Just then, Naraku appeared at the entrance to the main building.

"I am very disappointed in you, InuYanna. You are going to pay dearly for your insolence," Naraku said as he stormed over to Yanna.

By now Sesshoumaru had changed back to his normal self. He saw Naraku move towards Yanna. He wasn't about to allow Naraku to kill Yanna a second time. Sesshoumaru immediately got between Yanna and Naraku.

"Stay away from her, Naraku," Sesshoumaru growled out protectively.

Naraku smiled as he called out to the miasma and the jewel in Yanna's body. He then walked past Sesshoumaru in order to get to Yanna. Once Naraku reached Yanna, he leaned down and put his hand on Yanna. He felt the miasma leave her body and return to his. Then Naraku stood up and had the jewel in his hand. Once that was done, Naraku turned and walked back into the castle.

Sesshoumaru watched all of this with wide eyes. He saw Naraku walk away from Yanna's body and disappear back into the castle. Sesshoumaru slowly approached Yanna's shaking body.

Once the jewel was removed from Yanna's body, she transformed back to her normal self. But there was one thing that was wrong with her.

When Sesshoumaru reached Yanna's body, he leaned down closer to her. He pulled off his haori and covered Yanna's naked body before he picked her up in his arms. He took one whiff of her scent and noticed that the smell of her scent was that of a full demon. Sesshoumaru then looked at Yanna's face and noticed that her demon markings hadn't disappeared yet. Sesshoumaru immediately walked out of the castle courtyard. He then called forth his cloud of mist and flew off towards the Western Lands.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I do however own Yanna and any other character that I create...**

A/N: _**~~...~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **_**'. . .' denotes thoughts**_**; ". . ." denotes speaking; ****~*. . .*~ denotes demon talking between InuYanna and Sesshoumaru****;**...** denotes changes in scenery, * denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Chapter 34 ~ The New Dog Demon Princess of the Western Lands**

InuYasha continued running towards Naraku's castle. He just hoped that Yanna was okay. Just then, InuYasha stopped running and clutched his hand to his chest as he fell to his knees. Just by the pain, he knew that something bad had happened to Yanna.

When the pain in his chest had subsided, InuYasha got to his feet and started running towards the castle once again. He continued running until he came to the castle. He walked into the courtyard and was met by no one, which he thought was odd. The castle looked like it had been abandoned.

InuYasha knew that Yanna had to be there somewhere. So, he started searching the castle when he caught an unknown scent in the air. InuYasha also noticed that Sesshoumaru had been there by the smell of it. Just then, Naraku appeared, with Kagura by his side, out of nowhere.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't InuYasha. You just missed a wonderful show between Sesshoumaru and InuYanna," Naraku said, smiling.

InuYasha turned around and glared at Naraku. He could have sworn that he was the only one there in the castle, but he was wrong.

"Where is InuYanna, Naraku?" InuYasha screamed at him.

"She is not here at the moment. Sesshoumaru took her limp body away from here and back to the Western Lands," Naraku said as he glared at InuYasha.

InuYasha didn't stick around the castle to hear anymore. He heard what he wanted to hear. He ran as fast as he could through the forest towards the Western Lands. He had to know if Yanna was alive and well.

**Meanwhile**

Sesshoumaru continued flying towards the Western Lands. He knew that there was something different about Yanna. He was also able to tell that her scent had changed to that of a full-blooded demon. Just then, he felt Yanna starting to stir in his arms.

"Aniki…." Yanna said weakly as she yawned.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep, shimai chiisai*. You're safe now," Sesshoumaru cooed in her ear.

Yanna did as she was told. She cuddled as close as she could to Sesshoumaru so she could stay warm. For some odd reason, she felt safe in her older brother's arms. Yanna smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep once again.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly to himself when he felt Yanna snuggle closer to him. When Yanna laid her head on his shoulder, he could feel that she had come down with a fever. He knew that her having a fever couldn't be good. Sesshoumaru flew faster towards the Western Lands.

**Meanwhile at the village**

Kagome had walked back into the hut when InuYasha had disappeared through the trees. She didn't look at the others as she walked over to her sleeping bag. It didn't take long for the others to bombard Kagome with questions about where InuYasha was at.

"Where is InuYasha at, Kagome?" Sango asked her friend.

"He went after InuYanna," she said solemnly.

The others couldn't believe what they had heard. They all turned white as ghosts as what Kagome had said finally sank into their brains. Kouga was the first one to speak his concerns about InuYasha leaving.

"Kagome, if InuYasha goes after InuYanna, then Naraku will kill her when he shows up," Kouga said worriedly.

Kagome knew that Kouga was right but she also knew that InuYasha would have left on his own. She was worried for both InuYasha and Yanna.

"I understand what you are saying, Kouga, but I couldn't and won't stop him from going after InuYanna. He has been through so much with her since Naraku came into the picture," Kagome said as she sat down on her sleeping bag and started to cry.

Shippou made his way over to Kagome. He knew that she needed to be comforted and he didn't trust either Miroku or Kouga to do it. He finally reached Kagome as he climbed into her lap.

"Don't cry, Kagome. I'm sure InuYasha will find InuYanna and bring her back to us alive and well," Shippou said as he hugged Kagome around her stomach.

Kagome nodded as she pulled Shippou away from her. She looked into his eyes and smiled lightly at him.

"Thank you, Shippou, I really needed that. Why don't we all get some sleep and then we can talk more in the morning," Kagome said as she laid down in her sleeping bag.

The others agreed with Kagome. They too laid down and soon fell asleep. Shippou had fallen asleep next to Kagome as she remained awake. Her mind quickly drifted to InuYasha. She hoped that he would return soon with Yanna, safe and sound.

"Please be safe InuYasha and return soon with InuYanna," Kagome whispered as she too fell asleep.

**Back with InuYasha**

InuYasha continued to run towards the Western Lands. He needed to know if Yanna was okay or not. He also needed to know who the strange scent belonged to back at Naraku's castle.

InuYasha finally stopped running and decided to rest for the night. All the running that he had been doing since he left Kagome was starting to wear him out. InuYasha found the nearest tree and jumped up into it. He settled onto the branch that he landed on. Once he was settled on the branch, he leaned his back up against the tree trunk and looked up at the stars.

"Please be safe wherever you are, InuYanna," InuYasha whispered into the night.

After InuYasha said that he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Back with Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru flew off as fast as he could back to the Western Lands when he found out that Yanna was running a fever. He could finally see his castle in the distance. It didn't take him long to cover the distance to the castle. Just before he reached the castle, he felt Yanna stirring in his arms. He landed on the ground and quickly made his way to the castle.

Once he reached the castle, Sesshoumaru quickly made his way up the stairs to Yanna's old room. After he took over when their father died, Sesshoumaru kept her room just as it was before she was taken away from their world.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room and went over to the bed. He laid Yanna on the bed and then turned to walk out of the room. He was almost to the door when he heard Yanna moaning in pain. He then turned back towards the bed as he reached out and touched her forehead. Sesshoumaru immediately pulled his hand away from her forehead because of the heat that was pouring off of her.

"This can't be good. I need to know why she has this fever," Sesshoumaru said to himself.

Sesshoumaru once again stood up and walked out of the room. He really didn't want to leave Yanna alone but he had no choice. He needed to get the healer so Yanna would survive. He walked down to the healers section of the castle. When he reached the healers section, Sesshoumaru walked into the dimly lit room. He looked around the room until he saw the head healer.

"I need your help, Anise," Sesshoumaru called out to the female demon.

Anise slowly turned around and looked at the young lord standing before her. She was a full blooded inu-youkai. She wasn't much older than Sesshoumaru. Her silver hair was just as long as Sesshoumaru's also. She also had the same demon markings with the exception of the crescent moon. In its place she had a red star instead. Anise slowly shook her head so that her silver mane billowed out behind her.

"Now, what do you need my help with, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Anise asked, bowing slightly.

Sesshoumaru just looked at the old healer. He remembered that she was the one that had taken Yanna away from him. He had long since forgiven Anise for taking Yanna away from him. He had allowed her to stay on as the castle's head healer. Sesshoumaru also knew that Anise was just following his father's orders when she left with Yanna.

"It's InuYanna. She has come down with a very high fever," he said poignantly.

Anise just looked at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what he had just said. The last thing that she knew was that Yanna was safely hidden away in the modern times.

"What do you mean InuYanna has come down with a fever?" she said.

"It's a long story, Anise. I will tell you all about it later. Just please help her," Sesshoumaru pleaded with the elderly healer.

Anise just looked at him. She could tell that he was worried about Yanna. That was when she decided to help Yanna.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru. I will see what I can do for InuYanna, but in return I want to know why she has come back," Anise said as she looked at him sternly.

Sesshoumaru knew exactly what Anise wanted to know. He was going to have to explain to Anise sooner or later how and why Yanna was back in the feudal era.

Sesshoumaru and Anise walked out of the healer's section on the castle. They slowly and painstakingly made their way back up to Yanna's room. As they were walking up the stairs, Anise looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"So, are you going to tell me why InuYanna has returned?" Anise asked the demon walking beside her.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking in the hallway. He turned and looked at the female demon beside him. He didn't say anything at first. Sesshoumaru had to think of how he was going to explain it to Anise about Yanna.

"Let's see, where to begin. It all began when I found out where you had hidden her, Anise. When I found out where she was at, I went looking for her. With Naraku becoming more of a threat, I had decided that it was time for her to come home. But I never expected InuYasha to find her also," Sesshoumaru said as he started walking once again.

Anise started walking also. "So, your father has told you what InuYanna's destiny is then. You know that she is the only one that can kill Naraku then," Anise said as she continued walking next to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes he did, Anise. He told me the night he had you take her away. Father also had me promise not to let Naraku hurt InuYanna in anyway. But it seems that I have failed in that department," Sesshoumaru said as he let his head hang low.

Anise looked over at the young demon lord. She could tell that there was something else bothering him. She could see the hurt in his eyes. It pained her to ask him her next question.

"What do you mean you have failed, milord?" Anise asked him, fearing what his answer will be.

Sesshoumaru really didn't know how to answer that question. He knew that he couldn't lie to Anise. For some odd reason, she could always tell when he was lying. So, he decided to tell her the straight out truth about how he had failed in protecting Yanna.

"Well, Anise, Naraku has already killed InuYanna once and I brought her back to life. And now she is lying in bed with a severe fever after Naraku caused her to change into her true demon form," Sesshoumaru said, not looking at Anise.

Anise didn't say anything to Sesshoumaru at first. She knew how much he had adored Yanna when she was younger. It hurt Anise when she was ordered by InuTaishou to take Yanna away. Anise wanted to say something but she decided against it.

They continued walking to Yanna's room in silence. Anise still wanted to say something to the demon lord beside her but she couldn't think of anything to say.

**Meanwhile in Yanna's Room**

Yanna continued to sleep on the bed that Sesshoumaru had laid her on. She unconsciously pulled Sesshoumaru's haori tighter around her still naked body. She smiled in her sleep. Just then, Yanna was plagued by horrible nightmares.

_~~Begin Yanna's Nightmares~~_

Naraku was mad that Yanna had betrayed him. Just before Yanna could reach InuYasha, Naraku grabbed her by the neck and squeezed, cutting off her airway.

**scene changes**

Just then, Yanna couldn't take anymore of them fighting over her. So, she jumped in between them. Kouga saw her as she got in between them so he was able to stop his attack on InuYasha. InuYasha, on the other hand, didn't see Yanna and so he couldn't stop himself in time. Before InuYasha knew it, he had hit Yanna square in the jaw. The force of the impact had sent her flying into a tree.

Yanna hit the tree with so much force that she was knocked unconscious instantly.

**scene changes again**

At first Yanna didn't know what was going on. She looked at InuYasha with a scared look on her face. He saw the scared look in Yanna's eyes as Naraku pulled her away from him.

"Let her go, Naraku," InuYasha seethed.

InuYasha saw Yanna's eyes get wide with fear at the mention of Naraku's name. He also saw her eyes flash amber-gold.

"I don't think so, InuYasha. She is mine now," Naraku snickered.

Just then, Yanna could feel Naraku remove the jewel shard from the back of her head. She felt herself getting dizzy. Just before she lost consciousness, Yanna looked at InuYasha and said, "Please help me, nii-chan."

**scene changes again**

Yanna was at school right after she had changed into a half-demon. She could see that the other kids were staring at her like she was some sort of disease. Just then, Yanna saw her friends and she walked up to them. Her friends didn't recognize her at first.

"Hey guys," Yanna said to her friends.  
_  
__"Go away. We don't want you any where near us, you freak," her so-called friend Jason said._

Yanna couldn't believe how her friends were treating her. She knew that the only thing that had changed about her was the way that she looked but she didn't know that she looked that bad. She started crying and ran from the school back towards home.

~~End Yanna's Nightmares~~

Yanna continued to moan and howl in her sleep as the nightmares continued to plague her. She continued to hold onto Sesshoumaru's haori tightly. It seemed that it was her only salvation at the moment.

**Back with Sesshoumaru and Anise**

Sesshoumaru and Anise finally made it to Yanna's room. He reached for the doorknob and turned it. He then pushed the door open so that him and Anise could walk into the room. Once they were in the room, Anise saw Yanna laying on the bed. She could tell just by looking at Yanna that she was sick. Anise then turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"Tell me exactly what Naraku did to her to make turn into her true demon form?" Anise asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru continued to look at Yanna as he replied, " He used the almost completed Shikon jewel on her."

Anise looked from Yanna to Sesshoumaru. She now knew what was causing Yanna to have such a high fever. She couldn't believe that Yanna was forced to change into her true demon form. It was going to take a lot of time and patience for Yanna to recover completely.

"Let just hope, milord, that InuYanna can remember who and what she is when she wakes up," Anise said as she walked over to the bed.

Sesshoumaru followed Anise over to Yanna's bed. He watched as Anise sat down on the edge of the bed. He sat in the chair that was beside the bed so that he could try and comfort Yanna as need be. _'I really hope for Naraku's sake that InuYanna does survive or there will be hell to pay,'_ he thought to himself as he looked at Yanna's sleeping form.

Anise smiled at Sesshoumaru as she watched him look at Yanna. What Anise wasn't telling Sesshoumaru was that there is a good possibility that Yanna won't make it through all this. She also knew that if Yanna didn't make it that it would break Sesshoumaru's heart not to mention that it may kill InuYasha in the process. Just then, Anise spoke up.

"You know there is also the possibility that InuYanna will not make it, my lord. If she dies this time, then so will InuYasha," Anise said sadly.

Sesshoumaru didn't look at the old healer. He knew what she was telling him was the truth. Just then, he reached up and moved a piece of Yanna's silver bangs out of her eyes.

"Anise, what can we do in order to get her fever to break?" Sesshoumaru asked worriedly.

"Well, first off, you can go and get me some water in a bowl and cloth," Anise said.

Sesshoumaru got up and left to get the water like Anise asked him to do. He walked into the adjoining room to Yanna's room, which housed a hot spring. He filled up a bowl with the coolest water from the hot spring. He then grabbed a washcloth as he headed back into the room. Sesshoumaru walked back over to the bed and set the bowl on the headboard and handed the washcloth to Anise as he sat back down in the chair.

Anise dipped the cloth in the water and placed it on Yanna's forehead. Yanna moaned slightly as the cloth touched her scalding forehead. Anise leaned down and whispered something incoherently into Yanna's ear. Yanna calmed down at hearing Anise's voice.

"All we can do now is wait for her to wake up," Anise said as she got up and walked out of the room.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Yanna when he saw Anise walk out of the room. He wasn't going to leave her until he knew that she was going to be okay. He remained there so that someone could dip the cloth in the water when it needed to be done.

**Back with Naraku**

Naraku watched as InuYasha ran out of the castle courtyard and towards the Western Lands. He smiled to himself. He knew that Sesshoumaru would kill anyone who dared to enter his territory, including InuYasha. Once InuYasha had disappeared completely, Naraku turned and walked back into the castle. Kagura was hot on his heels.

"What are we going to do about InuYanna, Naraku?" Kagura asked as she followed behind Naraku.

Naraku didn't answer her at first. He just kept walking into the castle. He knew that Kagura hated to be ignored, so he just kept walking towards his room. When he reached his bedroom, Naraku turned around and looked Kagura dead in the eyes as he finally answered her.

"InuYanna will not be able to do any anything for awhile, Kagura," Naraku said as he opened his bedroom door and walked into the room.

Kagura couldn't believe that Naraku would say something like that. She knew that he had been after Yanna for the longest time. She watched as Naraku entered his room and shut the door. Kagura then turned around and walked away from Naraku's room. She didn't know where she was heading. All she wanted was to get away from the castle so she could do some thinking.

**Back with InuYasha**

InuYasha was sleeping in the tree when he was jarred awake by the images that flashed in his mind. He was so shaken with fear that he almost fell out of the tree that he was perched in. He sat up and was breathing heavily. He tried to get his breathing under control. He couldn't think of anything else as the images of Yanna, being in pain, flashed through his mind. InuYasha then jumped down from the tree and leaned up against the trunk as he thought to himself.

"What was with all those images of InuYanna? What has happened to her?" InuYasha said out loud.

With those questions running through his mind, InuYasha once again started running towards the Western Lands. He needed to talk to Sesshoumaru about the strange scent that invaded his nose back at Naraku's castle.

**Back with Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru stayed by Yanna's side the whole night. He would remove the cloth from her forehead and dip it in the water in the bowl and then replace it back on her forehead. He would also take the cloth and wipe the sweat off of her face every now and then. Sesshoumaru had put his arms on the edge of Yanna's bed and laid his head down on it. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Sesshoumaru was awakened by a hand touching his arm. He slowly opened his amber eyes and saw another pair of amber eyes staring right back at him. He smiled at Yanna as he raised his head off of his arms. He then reached up and gently touched her face. Yanna returned his smile as she tried to speak.

"Aniki, where am I?" Yanna said weakly.

Sesshoumaru just stared at Yanna as he replied, "Shh, 'Yanna. You are safe. I have brought back to the Western Lands."

Yanna tried to speak once more but Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"Rest, Little Sister. I will be back in a little bit," Sesshoumaru said as he got up from the chair beside Yanna's bed.

Yanna watched as Sesshoumaru walked out of her room. She couldn't understand why her older half-brother was being so nice to her. She tried to sit up but had a hard time doing so. So, she decided to just lay there on the bed until Sesshoumaru returned.

Once Sesshoumaru had walked out of Yanna's room, he immediately headed down to the healer's section of the castle. He searched around for Anise. He soon found Anise in her room. Sesshoumaru knocked on the door before he walked into her room.

"Anise, InuYanna is awake," Sesshoumaru said with no sign of emotion on his face whatsoever.

Anise looked up when she heard Sesshoumaru walk through her door. She could tell that something had happened to Yanna. She waited patiently as she looked at Sesshoumaru. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard Sesshoumaru say that Yanna was awake. Even though his face showed no emotion whatsoever, Anise knew that Sesshoumaru was relieved that Yanna was awake.

Sesshoumaru and Anise walked out of the room and headed back up to Yanna's room. They walked up the stairs in complete silence. When they reached Yanna's door, Sesshoumaru pushed it open so that they could walk in. As Sesshoumaru and Anise walked into the room, Yanna turned and looked at them. Anise slowly made her way over to Yanna's bedside. Once she had reached Yanna's bed, Anise sat down on the edge and looked at the young dog-demon princess.

"How are you feeling, young one?" Anise asked as she looked at Yanna.

Yanna just looked at the older demon before her. She wasn't sure if it was safe for her to answer Anise or not. Just then, Yanna looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was still standing by the door. When Sesshoumaru saw Yanna look over at him, he nodded his head for her to answer Anise.

Yanna then looked back at Anise as she answered, "Fine, I guess. Just a little tired. What has happened to me?"

Anise looked from Yanna to Sesshoumaru. She knew that question was going to come up sooner or later. The look that Anise saw on Sesshoumaru's face basically said what she was thinking. Anise then looked back to Yanna before she answered the young princess.

"I will leave that question for your older brother to answer," Anise said as she smiled down at Yanna. "I will now take my leave so that you can rest, your highness."

Yanna watched as Anise got up from her side and started walking towards the door. She saw Anise stop and look at Sesshoumaru. She could tell that the healer was saying something to her older brother but she couldn't make it out. Once the healer was gone, Yanna watched as Sesshoumaru walked over to her bed. Yanna watched as Sesshoumaru sat back down in the chair that was beside her bed. She smiled up at him as best as she could.

"So, aniki, are you going to tell me what has happened to me?" Yanna asked her brother.

Sesshoumaru just looked at Yanna. He was having a hard time trying to decide how he was going to tell her what had happened. Just then he spoke.

"InuYanna, how much do you remember?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Yanna looked away from Sesshoumaru. She searched her mind for anything that would tell her how she ended up here with Sesshoumaru. Once Yanna couldn't find anything in her head, she looked back at Sesshoumaru with a blank look in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't remember much. What I do remember is being with Kouga and then being with Naraku. After that, it pretty much gets hazy," Yanna said as she started to cry.

Sesshoumaru reached out to wipe away her tears. He decided not to tell her anything just yet. He wanted her to be at full strength when he did finally tell her what had happened.

"Sleep, 'Yanna. I will tell you later. We need to concentrate on getting you well first. Then we will worry about what has happened," Sesshoumaru said as he lightly kissed her forehead.

Yanna did as she was told. She closed her amber eyes and sleep once again overtook her body. She smiled as she drifted further off into oblivion. Just before she was completely taken by sleep, Yanna said something that caught Sesshoumaru's ear.

"I love you, aniki," Yanna whispered in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he heard Yanna's words. He got up from the chair that he was sitting in and headed towards the door. Once he reached the door, he turned back around and looked at the now sleeping Yanna on the bed.

"I love you too, InuYanna," he said as he walked out the door and quietly closed it behind him.

Sesshoumaru knew that Rin would be up by now. So, he headed towards the kitchen to make sure that there was adequate food prepared for her. Once he saw that the food was prepared for Rin, Sesshoumaru sat down and waited for Rin to come into the kitchen. Just then, the bubbly child, that travels with him, came skipping into the kitchen with her normal smile on her face. She sat down next to Sesshoumaru and started eating.

Sesshoumaru watched as the child ate her breakfast. He couldn't help but smile at Rin. Just having her around has made things easier for him. He has changed his outlook on humans since she had been traveling with him. Sesshoumaru wiped the smile off of his face when he realized that Rin was looking at him.

"What are you looking at, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked the young girl.

"Just the smile that you had on your face, milord," Rin said as innocently as she possibly could.

When Rin was done eating, she got up from her spot beside Sesshoumaru and headed for the garden. It had been awhile since she was outside. When they returned to the castle, Rin was not allowed to go outside until Sesshoumaru had returned from wherever he had ventured. So, she figured now that he was back, she could go outside and play.

"Rin, make sure that you take Jaken with you if you are heading outside," Sesshoumaru said to Rin's retreating back.

"Yes, milord," Rin said over her shoulder as she disappeared through the kitchen door.

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself once more as he got up from the table. Before he left the kitchen, though, he made sure that he told the cooks that he wanted them to fix something for Yanna so that she could eat when she woke up later. Once he was done talking to the cooks, Sesshoumaru left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to his room.

**Back at the village**

Miroku and Sango were the first ones to wake up that morning. They both looked around and saw that everyone else was still sound asleep in the hut. They got up and headed out the door so that the others could sleep soundly. Once they were outside, Sango sat down on the right side of the hut door while Miroku sat on the other side. Just then, Sango turned towards Miroku and spoke.

"Do you think InuYasha will find InuYanna alive, houshi?" Sango asked Miroku.

Miroku didn't look at Sango as he answered her question.

"I don't know, Sango. I sure hope that he does for all of our sakes," Miroku replied.

Sango and Miroku continued to sit outside the hut in silence. They were just content with knowing that hopefully InuYasha will find Yanna safe and alive.

A couple of hours passed before Kagome woke up from her slumber. She slowly looked around the hut and saw Shippou and Kouga still asleep. She also noticed that Sango and Miroku were gone. She got up and walked outside only to find Sango and Miroku sitting under a tree, talking. Kagome walked over to the two and sat down next to them.

"Good morning, guys," Kagome said as she looked at the two of them.

"Good morning, Kagome," Sango replied back to her.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome," Miroku said, looking out towards the forest.

Kagome and Sango followed his gaze towards the forest. They both knew that he was thinking about InuYasha and Yanna. They, too, were thinking about the inu-twins. Just then, Miroku's soft voice broke their thoughts.

"Do you think that InuYasha has found InuYanna yet?" Miroku asked with his eyes closed.

No one was able to answer Miroku's question. They all just looked away from each other. None of them wanted to think about it at the moment. Just then, they heard someone come out of the hut.

"So, what's going on out here?" the voice said.

They all turned around to see Kouga standing there. They couldn't believe that he was up and walking around after the beating he had gotten from Naraku.

"We were just wondering if InuYasha had found InuYanna yet," Kagome said to the wolf demon standing before them.

"Well, if he was smart he will just forget about her and come back here," Kouga said sarcastically.

It was Miroku's turn to look up at the wolf demon before them. He had a strange look on his face.

"Why do you say that, Kouga?" Miroku asked.

Kouga didn't look at any of them. He kept his eyes focused on the forest before him.

"Because I told you all last night that if anyone comes after her, then Naraku will not hesitate to not only kill her but the person who came after her as well. There is a reason why Naraku wants InuYanna so bad. He will not let her go so easily," Kouga said as he started walking towards the forest.

"Wait, where are you going, Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Back to the wolf den," Kouga said without turning around to face them. "See ya around."

With that said, Kouga took off into the forest as fast as he could. He didn't want to be there any longer since he knew it was his fault that Yanna was taken by Naraku to begin with. He headed back to the wolf den like he said he was doing. Once he gets back there, he will gather up what supplies he needs and he will go after Yanna himself.

**Back with InuYasha**

InuYasha was heading towards the Western Lands once again. He was running faster than he had ever ran in his life. He couldn't get the images of Yanna in pain out of his head. He knew that something serious had happened to Yanna. He continued running until he saw Kikyo's soul gatherers flying up ahead of him.

"I wonder what Kikyo is doing out here," InuYasha said to himself.

InuYasha then started heading towards the spot where he knew that Kikyo was at. He knew that if Kagome ever found out that he had seen Kikyo, she would sit him so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. At the moment, InuYasha didn't care what Kagome thought. He hadn't seen Kikyo since before he met up with Yanna in the modern era.

InuYasha came to a clearing and saw Kikyo standing there looking off into the distance at something. He slowly and quietly made his way up to Kikyo. He stopped a good five feet from his former love. That was when he saw Kikyo turn and face him.

Kikyo had sensed that someone had entered the clearing in which she was standing in. She also knew that it was InuYasha since Naraku had been preoccupied here lately with something else. When she heard the footsteps stop just short of her, she turned around and faced InuYasha.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" InuYasha asked her.

Kikyo just smiled at InuYasha. She already knew that something more serious was happening.

"Your sister in more danger than she knows, InuYasha," Kikyo said to him.

InuYasha was shocked that Kikyo knew he had a sister. He hated it when people would speak to him in riddles. He took a couple of steps towards Kikyo as he asked her his next question.

"What do you mean InuYanna is in more danger? And how do you know that I have a sister, Kikyo?" he asked the woman in front of him.

"I have always known that you had a twin sister, InuYasha. Naraku will not give up on InuYanna even though she is with your brother. Do you know what your sister's role is in all this, InuYasha?" Kikyo asked her former love.

InuYasha just looked at Kikyo with a look of confusion. He knew that Naraku had been searching for Yanna for the longest time but he had no clue as to why though. He needed to know more about why Naraku was so hell-bent on getting his sister on his side.

"No, I don't know what her role is in all of this. Tell me, Kikyo," InuYasha stated.

Kikyo turned and started to walk away from InuYasha. She wasn't going to tell him that easily.

"If you truly want to know, then I suggest that you talk to your brother about it," Kikyo said over her shoulder as she continued to walk away from him. "Until the next time we meet, InuYasha."

InuYasha watched as Kikyo walked away from him. He couldn't understand why Kikyo was being so helpful to him when she normally wanted to either kill him or take him to hell with her. It was as if something had changed Kikyo.

Once Kikyo was out of sight, InuYasha started his trek once more towards his brother's castle and his old home. As he continued towards the Western Lands, InuYasha couldn't help but think about what Kikyo had said about Yanna. He eventually slowed to a walk and continued to contemplate what Kikyo had told him. Before he knew it, InuYasha had reached the Western Lands. He looked up and saw his brother's castle. He once again started running towards the castle.

**Meanwhile with Yanna**

Yanna started to stir on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes once again to find that she was all alone in the room. She then sat up in bed slowly as not to get dizzy or suffer a headache. She looked around the room. Yanna still had Sesshoumaru's haori wrapped around her. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to the closet and saw that it was filled different colored kimonos. She picked out a purple one and walked behind the dressing screen and put the kimono on.

Once Yanna was dressed in the kimono, she then walked over to her bedroom door. She needed to get something to eat before she starved. So, she walked out of her room and then down the hall. She continued to wander the halls until she had herself completely lost.

"Now where am I? I need to find the kitchen before I starve to death," Yanna said to herself.

Yanna continued to wander the halls in search of the kitchen. She had soon come upon a servant in the hallway that she was in.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the kitchen is? I am sorta hungry," Yanna said to the servant.

The servant bowed slightly to Yanna.

"If you wish, your highness, I can show you where the kitchen is at," the servant said still bowing.

Yanna was a little taken aback by being called 'your highness.' She smiled slightly as she nodded to the servant.

"Thank you. That will be really helpful," Yanna said to the servant.

The servant then stood up straight once more and led Yanna down the hallway towards the kitchen. Yanna started to memorize the way that the servant was taking so that she could make her way back to her room when she was done eating.

"Here we are, my lady," the servant said, bowing once more to Yanna.

Yanna slowly walked into the dining room that was attached to the kitchen. The servants in the dining room looked up and saw Yanna walk in. They immediately went into the kitchen to tell the cook that Yanna had arrived. The servant, who had led Yanna to the dining room, led her over to a chair for her to sit in.

"Thank you," she said. "Where is my brother?"

"He is in his room. I can take you to him when you are finished eating, if you would like," the servant whispered as he bowed to her slightly.

Yanna nodded her head to the servant as food was brought out to her. She was astonished at the amount of the food that was placed before her. She slowly filled her plate with small amounts of the food so she wouldn't make herself sick once again. Once she had enough food on her plate, she started to eat to her heart's content. When Yanna was finished eating, she looked over at the servant who had shown her to the kitchen/dining room earlier.

"Can you please take me to Sesshoumaru's room?" Yanna asked the servant as she got to her feet.

The servant nodded his head as he bowed slightly at Yanna.

"This way, milady," he said as he motioned Yanna towards the door.

Yanna and the servant walked out of the dining room and up many sets of stairs. They walked along in silence. Yanna was getting tired of the silence so she decided to speak up.

"How long have you been a servant in the castle?" she asked the person walking beside her.

The servant looked up at Yanna and smiled slightly.

"For about a hundred years now," the servant replied.

Yanna gasped when she heard how long the person beside her had been in working in the castle. She continued to follow the servant towards their destination. They both came to a stop in front of an ornately decorated set of doors.

"Here you are, milady," the servant said as he bowed slightly to Yanna. "Your brother is inside this room."

"Thank you," she whispered quietly as she watched the helpful servant walk away from her.

Yanna smiled at the servant as she turned to look at the door. She couldn't believe how it looked. She saw the carvings of a massive dog demon, who she suspected was her father and another demon that was attacking him. She lightly ran her hand over the door as if admiring the workmanship of the carving. She then knocked lightly on the door.

**meanwhile**

Sesshoumaru was busy working in his room on things that would help protect the Western Lands from not only unwanted intruders but also to keep Yanna safe from Naraku until it was time for her to destroy him. He was so wrapped up in his work that he nearly jumped when he heard a soft knock on his door. Sesshoumaru looked up at the door and growled slightly.

"Come in," he growled out slightly.

Sesshoumaru watched as the door to his room opened slightly as Yanna walked into the room. He noticed that his sister had a fearful look on her face. He let his features soften slightly as he looked at Yanna.

"I see that you are up, InuYanna," he said to her.

Yanna nodded her head at Sesshoumaru as she walked further into the room. She eyed her brother closely.

"Sesshoumaru, why am I here?" she asked him as she moved closer to the desk.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he got up and walked around his desk so that he was in front of Yanna. He knew that he had to tell her sooner or later about what had happened to her.

"Yanna, this may be hard for you to hear but it is necessary if you are going to be taking your place as the princess of the Western Lands," he said to her.

Yanna just looked at her older brother with a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Yanna sternly.

"It means that you are next in line to rule the lands if something should happen to me and InuYasha," he said to her. "Now on to what happened to you. Yanna, you are the key to destroying Naraku once and for all. He used the nearly completed Shikon no Tama on you and forced your body to change into your true form. And once he removed the jewel from your body, your body became that of a full-fledged dog demon."

Yanna sat down in the nearest chair as she let everything that Sesshoumaru had just told her sink into her head. She looked down at her clawed hands that were in her lap. She then looked up at Sesshoumaru with her gold tinted eyes.

"But why me?" she asked quietly as she felt the tears falling down her face.

Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of Yanna as he gently wiped her tears away. He hated to see her cry over something that she had no control over.

"That I don't know, 'Yanna. All I can tell you is that I will be right there with you and I won't let anything happen to you," he said to her.

Yanna looked up at her older brother with a slight smile on her face. She could tell that he was being sincere.

"Thank you, aniki. So what do we do now? You know that InuYasha is going to be looking for me as well as Naraku and Kouga," she whispered quietly.

Sesshoumaru got back to his feet as he walked back around to sit behind his desk. Once he was sitting in his chair, he looked at Yanna and smiled.

"I know that they will be looking for you. That is why we are going to announce you to the other lords of the land that are under our protection," he said to her.

Yanna leaned forward as she put her elbows on her knees. She looked directly at Sesshoumaru with her piercing gold eyes.

"And what is the purpose of that?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly back at his sister.

"It to let them know that when I am not around or incapacitated that they are to answer to you in my absence," he said to her.

Yanna sat back up straight. She smiled at her brother as she got to her feet. She walked around the desk and headed towards the window. She looked out at the luscious scenery before her eyes. She was happy to see trees, flowers, and other things that she hadn't seen since she was taken from the Western Lands.

"Sesshoumaru, I was born a half demon. Why am I a full demon now?" she asked her brother as she continued to look out at the scenery.

Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to her. He too looked out at the scenery before them.

"That I do not know the answer to, InuYanna. Father never told me why you were able to change into a giant dog demon like him and I where InuYasha couldn't," he said to her. "I think that your body reacted to the Shikon no Tama when it was in your body."

Yanna turned away from the window. She walked back over to the chair that she was sitting in previously. She didn't sit down but she also kept her back to Sesshoumaru. She sighed heavily as she turned around and stared hard at her brother.

"So when are we going to make the announcement about me?" she asked him as she sat back down in the chair.

"As soon as possible. Naraku isn't going to wait much longer before he comes after you again, InuYanna," he said to her as he turned back around to look at Yanna.

Yanna nodded her head at her brother. She smiled slightly at him. She started to get up from the chair and staggered slightly. Sesshoumaru was immediately by Yanna's side as he steadied her against him.

"I think that we need to get you back to bed. We will worry about everything else later," he said as her helped back to her room.

**with Kouga**

Kouga continued to make his way back to the wolf den when he stopped and looked around. He noticed that somewhere along the lines, he must have slowly diverted himself towards the Western Lands. Kouga also knew that if Sesshoumaru found intruders in his lands that they would be killed on the spot, no questions asked. He smiled to himself as he slowly started walking towards the castle that he saw in the distance.

"I am coming for you, InuYanna," he whispered quietly to himself.

~~~~~~~~  
***Shimai chiisai means little sister in Japanese**


End file.
